Pokemon Guardian Sign: I fear
by May845
Summary: I writing a story base off the ranger games ,but I'm going to add obliviashipping to it and some other things. So it wouldn't turn out like the game.
1. Prologue

**" I don't own pokemon or any of the characters. I do own this story. I'm going to have changes to the story so it wouldn't turn out completely like the game. Now enjoy the story. :) ( I may or may not put in obliviashipping in this and this is my first fan fiction)**

I came home with my mom to found mom's house is on fire. My dad is in fire. I saw him on the fire. His face was covered in blood, hos skin black from the burn, and I heard him scream in pain. He ran out to me and said to me " Summer I wouldn't live long. Be brave. Never give up. Do your best to take care of the family. Happy birthday honey." Then when he was done he gave me a blue shiny rock with a weird symbol on it. I saw my dad's eyes filled with pain and sadness. I hugged him and he died in my arm. I felt tears running down my eyes. I looked up to my mom she have brown hair, blue color eyes, and she looked heartbroken and started to cry as well. I felt sadness taking my heart and my soul. I closed my my eyes hoping this was a dream. When I opened my eyes I felt someone is taking me away from mom. I heard mom yelling at the thief and ran to try to save me. The thief had black hair and he was wearing a lab coat with blood falling from his deep cut in his arm. I heard him said "I got the girl and take Darkrai here." I saw a pokemon that have a dark black color on his body, his month is a dark red color almost blood color, and his steam like hair. "Darkrai turn her heart dark" the thief said. The pokemon released a dark mist at me and I couldn't breath. I felt the ran trough me like a Rapidash. I saw the police came to save me. The thief saw them dropped me on the ground before he ran. The police picked me up and asked "Are you ok?!" I nodded and blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital and my mom looked at me and ran to hug me. I heard her say "Summer! Thanks goodness you are alive If you died like your father, I don't know what to do." I looked at her and started to cry. Mom calm me down and said to me "We are moving to the Arumia region. My mom and I moved from the Johto region to Aruima. We moved to a house in Chikore Village. There were kids at my age, but I didn't talk to anyone of them due to my fear I have. I was reading a book about pokemon ranger until my mom called me down. I ran down the stair to see a boy with brown hair and tan skin color with his mom. "There you are here are our neighbor. Summer this Ben. Ben this Summer." I ran up the stair to get away from them. I heard my mom said "Sorry she is very shy and wouldn't open up easily." I saw my mom came up the stair with Ben and said " Summer don't be fearful and Ben wouldn't bite. I will leave him here and tried to get along." I looked at him and I continued to read my book. Ben said "Wow you are reading about pokemon ranger. I want to be a ranger. I want to help pokemon and people in the time of need." I looked up from my book and said " Really? Cool! I want to be a ranger and I love pokemon. So I'm reading about pokemon in hope when I turn ten years old. I would get into a ranger school."

"Really? How old are you?"

I'm six years old and you?"

"I'm six too." Ben said

We continued to talk and we became best friends.

**Four years have passed**

I woke up change into my jean and a blue t-shirt and went down to eat. "Hey Summer I have some news." said mom. "What is it?" I ask while getting a glass of water.

"Remember the application you sent to the pokemon ranger school?"

"Yes?"

"You got in the school! Congrats Honey"

"YES! I got in. Thanks mom and when I start? I ask happily.

"You start today and here your uniform." said mom while handing me the uniform.

I went to my room and quickly change into my green uniform and went down stair.

"Summer you look so cute in that"

"Thanks" I said while blushing.

I ate and I started to run outside and dump into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry about that I'm in a rush."

As I got up to my feet I saw it was Ben.

"Oh hey Ben"

As Ben got up and said "Oh, Hi Summer. You got into the school too!"

"Yes! But we have to hurry before we're late on the first day! I said.

We ran to the pokemon ranger school.

**Three years later**

"I finally become a ranger after three years of training." I said happily.


	2. Chapter 1: What a Wonderful Day

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer: Why do you tell them about my past**

**Me: Wait What! How do you get here!?**

**Summer: The same way I'm going to take you down with me!**

**Me: 'Running away' You will never catch me alive and I hope you like the story.**

**Summer: Get back here and like she said I hope you like the story. You will never get away from me!**

**Me: Oh Dear wish me luck **

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Ben! Wait up!"

"Wow Summer you are a slowpoke. Hurry up then."

"I'm not a slowpoke. At least I would crash into something or someone."

"OK Miss. Don't Know How To Have Fun"

"What do you say!"

"Nothing"

"Hey Ben do you see pink and white coming towards us fast."

"Yes! Dive down!"

"You don't have to tell me"

"Summer what is that?"

"To me it looks like Latias to me. Lets help her!"

"Lets do this!"

**Summer P.O.V**

The closer we got it looks like people wearing hunter and one said " Latias just give up all really. You are not getting away."

The other said " I just hate when people or pokemon didn't give up."

"Stop right there!" I shouted

Both look at us and one said "Yellow scarf, red goggles, and a capture styler."

The other one said "You must be pokemon ranger!"

I just rolled my eyes and heard Ben said "Is it that hard to tell."

"Yow are not going to stop us. Go Pidgey do your worse" both said.

"Pidgey? Really? I said rolling my eyes while pointing my styler at Pidgey and said " Capture on"

The time when I was done Latias flew away and look at me as a thanks.

"Oh great all that work going to waste" one of them said

" Lets just use the Plasma Cannon" said both.

The men and woman in green starts firing at us.

"Summer be careful!" shout Ben

"You too" I shouted back

I manage dodge almost all of them ,but one hit me and boy that hurt a lot.

Both said "We out we have to get away"

Then someone came in saying " Why aren't you two chasing Latias!"

"Red eyes they pokemon ranger!" both said.

"I can see that and why can't you take care of those rats" said red eyes.

Red eyes is wearing a red shirt and grey shout and for some reason red highlights on his blond hair and is same age as us.

"You must be the leader of them and you can't even take care of two rats." shriek Ben.

"You are not getting away with that" he said as he pointed the plasma cannon at Ben.

"Ben" I shout

I had staraptor go in front of Ben. I took the hit and fell off and hurling in the sea while screaming.

I'm died for. Sorry Ben you have to do this without me. I saw my life flushed thought my eyes. I'm sorry I have failed my mission everyone. Well I know Ben is safe before I die.

**Ben P.O.V**

"Summer! "I shout. I don't know why ,but I feel heartbroken for some reason. Maybe I have a crush on Summer. Wait! No! We are just friends. What am I thinking. She is pure, kindhearted, pretty ,smart, and shy. OK maybe I have a small crush on summer.

"Too bad Summer had to died. She was pretty cute. I might ask her out if she still alive. You may want thank your girlfriend for saving your life if she still alive." said Red eyes.

"I'm not Summer girlfriend!" I said while frighting back my tears.

"Keep telling yourself that and you know you have a crush on her. It is pretty odious to everyone ,but Summer. For some reason she can't see it and you are blushing three type of pink." said Red eyes.

"..."

"See what I mean. Now grunt get him while he in that state." said Red eyes

"I wouldn't go without a fight." I screech.

I continue to run I mean fly until I blacked out and heard before I pasted out is "Good job grunts"

Then I black out.

**Summer P.O.V**

"Oh dear I falling into the water rather quickly I better put on my goggles and my oxygen mask"

I put on my goggles and oxygen mask before I fall into the ocean. I fall into the sea with a big splash which cause my styler fall off in the deep ocean.

"Oh great I better get it before I get a long lecture from Professor Hasting!"

I feel like something is hitting my nonstop. Then I look at my arm to see burn and a deep cut. The plasma cannon is stronger then I thought. I look down to see a mantyke took it. I started to swim after the mantyke to get my styler. The mantyke started to shot bubbles at me. I mange to dodge them ,but one and it hit where the cut is. Well that hurt a lot! I need to be more careful. I continue to chase the mantyke until the pokemon drop it. It landed on a underwater ruin. I started to swim to get it and the moment I put it on.

The Voice Nav said " Danger! Danger! A huge object is coming your way fast."

"Oh No! Things can't be better then." I started to feel the ground shake. I turn to see a submarine coming at me. I try to swim away ,but the current was too strong for me. The submarine hit me and blacked out. Before I blacked out I had a flashback of yesterday morning.

**Flashback**

_I woke up like any other day. I got up from my bed change in to my ranger uniform and get my styler. I went down stair to eat when something hit me in the face. I looked down to it was a rock._**  
**

_"Hey who threw a rock in my face!" I yelled I looked at my two little brother and they started to runaway from me. _

_"Hey mom where are the bandages?" I asked while cleaning out the cut on my nose._

_"Over there! Honey" said my mom _

_I went to get the bandages and put one on my nose and said " Great now I look like I got into a fight with someone" I said to myself softly._

_When I was done eating I noticed my styler was gone. I looked around the house for my styler. I heard a something I went to see my brother had it. _

_I said "Hey give it back you know I need that!"_

_My brothers stick out there tongue at me and said " No you don't need it! You are a pokemon ranger for crying out loud. You do thing without your styler."_

_"Ya I could do it without it if you want me to be killed!" I said rolling my eyes._

_"Can't you use your pokemon?" both said at the same time._

_"How many times do I have to tell you I not a pokemon trainer! I'm a pokemon ranger!" I said rolling my eyes again._

_"Then if you are a pokemon ranger. Shouldn't you have a parther pokemon." said my brothers._

_"Well ya ,but" I said._

_"You not a ranger if you don't have one" said my brother._

_"Wow why do you hate me? What have I done to you?" I said_

_"Becoming a pokemon ranger and not following dad's footsteps!" said my brother while sticking there tongue out again._

_" I know dad was a famous pokemon trainer and I have the right to do what ever I want." I yelled._

_"No you don't have any rights " said my brother._

_"Why! You!" I said before I saw my styler flashing. Then my brother answer it. _

_"Hello Summer? Wait your Summer's brothers. What are you doing with Summer's styler?"_

_"Give it back" I said as I took it back from my brother.  
_

_"Your brother took your styler without you looking again?" asked Ben._

_"Yes and is there something you need?" I asked _

_"Professor Hasting wants to meet us at the Ranger Union." said Ben_

_"OK I meet you there." I said as I left for the Ranger Union._

**End of Flashback and Normal P.O.V**

The same submarine that hit Summer rose out of the water.

"Dolce Island is our next target everyone! Now our mission is to catch all of Dolce's pokemon and attack anyone is gets in our way. Now GO."

People flew out with almost like U.F.O flying machine and started catching pokemon left to right.

** Pichu P.O.V**

What is going on? Who are those people wearing funny uniforms. I must warn everyone about the attack.

"Hey cutie you are coming with us " said the woman looking down at me. So the first thing I do is use thunder bolt on her and run to a bush to hide.

"Everyone we're done here come back into the submarine "

I went out when its clear and looked around for my friends. I tired to play my Ukulele to call out everyone ,but no one came.

"Oh Dear Everyone is gone" I said while running back and forth.

The next time I see them I'm going give them a good old thunder bolt on the face.

**Inside of Summer's Dreams**

_"Nice to meet you Summer and Ben. I heard so mush about you two. You may know this ,but I' m Professor Hasting. I'm the chief of the Ranger Union Technology. Are you familiar with my work?" said Professor Hasting _

_Ben and I just nodded._

_"Very good now there is a island call Oblivia. Which the world have forget about them. Now I have a extroardinary mission for you two to go there." said Professor Hasting_

_"Extroardinary Mission?" Ben asked_

_"How you heard of people who take pokemon from there home and use for evil" asked Professor Hasting_

_Ben and I nodded._

_"The name for them is" Professor Hasting stop for some reason and said " The Pokemon Pincher._

_Really? Who come up with the name. Well at least is better then Team Dim Sun._

_"Up until now they used to work independently ,but now they are starting to work as a group. The question why? That when you two come in. I need you two to go to Oblivia to stop them." Professor Hasting said _

_Before Ben and I could say anything someone came in and said " Hold on! Wait a sec."_

_We turn around to see it was Murph. Murph said " If you need any explaining about the Oblivia leave it to me. I'm Murph the head PR here at the Union."_

_"We know who you are" that what I wanted to say ,but didn't_

_"Leave the explaining to me Murph thank you very much" said Professor Hasting_

_" Please Professor Hasting didn't take away my few responsibilities " cried Murph _

_I lead in to tell Ben " Why do I have a feeling both fight each other a lot."_

_Ben just laughed a bit before Professor Hasting said "Fine if you that desperate for work I give you one. Now this mission is urgent."_

_"If your going to give me work make it fun ok? Almost forgot the Oblivia's motto is Oblivia, Island of Ancient Ruins and Legend. The island have 9 parts to it." said Murph_

_"This looks like my kind of island because I love history and legend." I said to myself softly _

_"Now you two go to Oblivia" Professor Hasting _

_"Yes! Sir!" we said then we did our ranger pose and left for Oblivia._

**If you can't tell I put in some obliviashipping too.**_  
_

**Me: I finally got away from Summer. Wow she fast!**

**Summer: There you are you think you can get away that easy!**

**Me" 'start running again' You not taking me with you!**

**Ben: "Hey Summer why are you chasing that girl and whats obliviashipping? 'he looks it up' **

**Me: "Better pick up the speed"**

**Ben:" Come here you!"**

**Summer:"Ben lets team up and get her!"**

**Ben:"Right!"**

**Me: Oh dear I have two anger rangers after me. I hope you like it!"**

**Ben and Summer: "Get back here we're not done with you and what she said."**

**Me: Wish me luck to get away from them.**


	3. Chapter 2 Painful Day

**I didn't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer: You thought you can left us on a island to get away!**

**Me: How did you get out and find me!?**

**Ben: We are pokemon rangers**

**Me: That right you have your styler.**

**Summer: Now let duck tape her up!**

**Ben: This will teach you to mess with us.**

**Me: I'm out of here! I hope you like the story. 'runaway' **

**Summer and Ben: You not getting away this time**

"Yuck that taste awful. Note to self never eat sand ever again" I said while getting up.

"Ow my body hurts a lot. That remind me I better take care of that cut. I'm surprise that I'm still alive after going thought all that." I said to my self while getting my kit for healing. Good there is salt I know this will hurt. I put the salt on my cut and it strings like a swarm of Beedrill string me at once. I clean out the salt and I rap a white handkerchief around the cut. I tie it so it wouldn't fall down. Hopefully that should stop the blooding.

"Ow I have a massive headache and my body is killing me!" Then my Voice Nav said "Bzz current bzzz location... X coordinate 055665...bzzz Y coordinate 355671... bzz X coor bzz... Y coor bzz..."

"Oh great my styler is not working properly. That is the least thing I need today." I told myself

"You are in Dolce island in the Oblivia Region. Which is uninhabited." state Voice Nav

"Well at least I'm where I need to be."

"Recovering Voice Nav,Recovering Voice Nav" said Voice Nav repeating itself and said "Please verify that you own this styler by stating your name."

I sign and said "Summer Ancient."

"Summer right?"

"Yes"

" Your name have been verified. Recovering is almost compete"

"Thank god! I can see if Ben is all right"

The styler's communication cannot be recover.

"You got to be kidding me! Can't this day get any better!"

"Communication with Ben or anyone is impossible"

'All well, I guess I'm on my own for the time being. Ben please be alright"

I look around to find a path and follow it to find a worry Pichu with a Ukulele on his back.

Once the Pichu saw me he use thunder bolt on me. I manage to dodge it and said "I'm not your foe Pichu"

Pichu attack me. I guess I have to capture him.

"Capture On!" as I said while the Pichu continue to attack

"Capture Complete!" I said while leading down to pet him. Pichu pull out his Ukulele and start to play it.

"Aren't you cute" I said to the Pichu

"Your OK?!"

I saw a old man about the same age as Professor Hasting ,but younger. He is wearing purple pants and pink and blue shirt.

"Pichu!" said Pichu (Yes)

The old man look around not noticing me and said" Where your other Pichu friends?"

Once I think about it shouldn't there be more pokemon here.

Pichu look up at him sadly.

"Don't know? Who are those people riding on the U.F.O things? I was able to see them from Oblivia. What were they doing rounding up those pokemon?"

Pichu ran up to my leg and hug them. Then the old man look up to me for the first time and said "Well, Well what do we have here. A Pokemon Ranger." He said Then he said " I haven't seen you in these parts"

"What is ya name? It seem that Ukulele Pichu have taken a shine on ya." he ask

"Well...My name...is..Summer. Ukulele Pichu?" I said

"You are the shy type huh and that the nickname I gave to Pichu. Summer is not a bad name." "_Is that a compliment maybe its best if I don't know" I thought. _" My name is Booker nice to meet to ya" said Booker.

"I'm a master ship builder from Renbow." Booker said. Good he from there. I could ask him to take me there. Before I could say anything Booker said" By the way, Have you seen any U.F.O around.

I look at him in confuse and said "U.F.O? No I haven't seen any."

" That's too bad and anyway do have a place to go" said Booker

"No" I said .

Booker was about to say something until he saw my cut and burn. Booker said" What happened to ye arm? Well tell me later. How about I take you to my house and we can talk."

I nod and Booker said " Oh Ukulele Pichu go tell your friend that everything is clean. Play your Ukulele to let everyone know it alright."

Ukulele Pichu nod and went off. Then Booker said "Say Hi to your friends" and then look back at me.

"Follow me" said Booker

I nod and follow him until we came across a big log. I heard Booker say" Oh great it looks like we not going anywhere anytime soon"

"Wait here I will be back." I said

I left before Booker can said anything. I look around to see if there any pokemon left. I walk for a bit and to find a Bulbasaur walk by and I capture it.

I walk back to Booker with Bulbasaur walking next to me. I said "Bulbasaur can you cut the log." Bulbasaur nod and use razor leaf to cut the log.

I yell "Thanks Bulbasaur " as he left and move all what left of the log.

"Good job Summer" Booker said.

I nod while Booker went ahead of me and said "You better hurry up"

I follow him to a dock and he said" Oh dear! My boat is gone. I forgot to tie it down. I may be a master builder I do rush things from time to time."

"Its alright everyone makes mistake" I said trying to calm him down.

"I just remember I have a boat that I started building. We can use that" said Booker

"Started?" I ask with a worry look on my face.

"No need to worry Summer. Even if it not done. It is safer then other people's boat if I made it." said Booker

"OK" I said no longer I feel worry.

"The boat is heavy. It takes five people to move it. All I have is you. You are a pokemon ranger. You can find out something out." said Booker.

I nod and went back into the forest to see if there any pokemon that can help. I see a Ursaring and capture it. I went back to Booker with Ursaring.

"Ursaring can you move the boat into the water." I said

Ursaring give out a roar before moving the boat into the water. When Ursaring was done I yell "Thanks for the help Ursaring"

"Nice job ranger. Now lets our long voyage begin" said Booker

I look at Booker hoping he is kidding. The island is not that far away.

"Well actually it over in a flash. I just wanted to said that" said Booker

That is more like it.

Booker and I went on the boat and was about to left until Ukulele Pichu run to the boat and jump in.

We were surprise and Booker said "You can't find your friends here so you want to leave and look for them."

Ukulele Pichu jump up and down.

"I take that as a yes" said Booker

We were sailing to Renbow until a group of Tentacruel surrounded us and attack.

"Why are the Tentacruel attacking" ask Booker

"I'm not sure" I said while I point my styler at the group of Tentacruel and said " Capture On!"

"Now Capture complete" I said as the Tentacruel left use alone.

"Well that is new. Now let continue to sail before anything else happens." said Booker

I nod and said " Lets get going then"

We landed on the dock of Renbow and Booker show me where his house is. Once we came in a boy with green hair and white and orange shirt greets Booker.

"Welcome back Boss and who is this people with you. Could it be this ranger talk to you about being his apprentice. You were so happy that you came to tell me to pack my bags and go. Boss how could you, why are you so mean." said the boy with green hair.

"Um...I'm not taking your job." I said perplex

"Nick calm down. Summer isn't doing such thing. Now Make some tea for our guest." said Booker

"Yes sir" Nick said while making the tea.

"Um what was that?" I ask.

'That my apprentice Nick. He a hard worker ,but he have a huge imagination. Which cause him to worry about thing and not get any work done." said Booker

"I can that" I said

"Now what made you come to Oblivia?" Booker ask

So I explain why I'm here and what happen to me and my partner Ben. Booker look at me in shock and said " Wow! You went thought a lot and How are you still alive. That explain the cut and the burn no your arm and why you were wet. That a marginal!"

"I know I'm still surprise myself" I said.

"What worry me is your partner. What if your partner is tied up and locked in a cell without any food or water" Nick said while handing us a cup of tea.

I look down on my cup of tea in sadness to even think about it. Booker saw me and said to Nick "Nick your not helping so knock it off"

Nick see me and said "I'm sorry Summer. I didn't mean to make you worry more"

"It OK. Ben is a trained Ranger. He should be fine." I said

"You know what it getting late. You should spend the night here. You didn't want to go look for your partner when your sleepy." said Booker

" I guess" I said.

"OK follow me then." said Booker

I follow him into the guest room. Its small with a new bed and a washroom.

"It looks like no one used it" I said.

"We don't get much guest. That way it looks new. Good night." said Booker before I could said anything.

So I lay in bed trying to get to sleep ,but can't stop thinking about Ben's safety. After a while I fell asleep.

** Ben P.O.V No one know**

I can't see anything. all I can see is darkness. I'm tied up so I can't move. I can't stop about thinking about Summer. Its my fault that she died. If I haven't say that she would still be alive today. It is my fault that my best friend, partner, and my crush died! I wish I could see Summer's cute smile again. Now I never be able to tell her how I really feel. Even Summer is still alive she will be badly hurt and its my fault for putting her in danger like that. She might forget about everything due from the fall. When I didn't think I could face her without broke in to tears. I don't what to make her to worry. Summer please still be alive I beg ya. Please be alive. Then I hear the pincher talking.

"Good thing that girl died. Now we have no one to stop us."

"Plus we take all of Dolce island pokemon"

"Nice we can make good use of them"

"Ya and pokemon is nothing ,but a tool"

I didn't want to hear more what they are saying. They make me sick. If Summer was here she would kill them right on the spot. Pokemon not tools they are our friends.

For now I should get some sleep form the sound of it. Its night. After a bit I fell asleep.

**Me: Wow I have a lot of free time on my hands**

**Ben: Why do you make me soft in this!**

**Me: I wanted to**

**Summer: So you wanted me to be died**

**Me:Well no ,but**

**Ben: Lets just get her before she write more.**

**Summer: Right **

**Me: Nope sorry! Go Aerodactyl didn't let them take me away.**

**Aerodactyl: No one will get her!**

**Summer and Ben: It looks like we have to deal with aerodactyl before we could get to her.**

**Me: I hope you like the story **

**Summer and Ben: Like she said and came back here!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Team

**Summer: Ben where is May?**

**Ben: I don't know all I can see is this totodile.**

**Tototdile: Toto dile toto! (Its me and I never left)**

**Summer: Well I guess I do the disclaimer. May doesn't own pokemon ,but she own this story.**

**Ben: Now enjoy the story.**

**Tototdile: Toto dile! Totodile! (Help me get back to normal. Well at least Ben and Summer will stop chasing me now)**

I woke up, took a shower, change into my Ranger uniform, and ate.

"Well good morning Summer. Well aren't you up early" said Booker.

"Every ranger need to wake up pretty early" I said

"OK wish Nick could be like that. He wouldn't wake up until an hour later." said Booker.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night here. Now I will go to find Ben." I said.

Before I could leave a boy with green hair come running in.

_What with people here having green hair. Is that normal around here?"_

"We have big trouble!" the boy with green hair said

"Ralph did your mom catch you playing tricks again? By the way where is Ukulele Pichu?" Booker ask

"No not this time. The U.F.O are back " said Ralph

"Where are they" I immediately said

"Wait you're a pokemon ranger? I never seem one with a yellow scarf and red goggles before." said Ralph

"Summer is no doubt a ranger. I saw her pull out a capture." said Booker.

"Wow you're luck to see one." said Ralph

"Um. Sorry to broke this up ,but this isn't the time." I said.

"Right sorry." Ralph said.

"Now where are they?" I ask.

"They are in Teakwood forest." said Ralph.

"OK thanks and can you tell me where the forest is" I said as I did my ranger pose.

"I will show you and I want to come with you. I'm worry about Arley" said Ralph.

"Sure ,but we have to hurry" I said.

We left before Booker or Nick could said anything. We walk though the forest until I hear a cry "Help" **(Just to let you know I have Summer to be able to understand what a pokemon is saying like N ,but she don't tell this to any one or about her past.) ** I start to run to see Ukulele Pichu being kick by the pincher and said " That is what you get for attacking us with a thunder bolt." I wanted to kill them right there and now ,but Ralph somehow knew and stop me from doing so. Well they are luck that Ralph is here.

"Lets just catch that Pichu" said one of the pincher.

I got up and run to tackle her to the ground.

"Ow what was that for" and look up to me and pincher said" A Pokemon Ranger!"

They up and attack us with Croagunk and a Buizel.

"Capture On!" I yell while capturing Croagunk and Buizel. Then said "Capture complete!"

I saw Ukulele Pichu run in the cave and yelling "I NEVER FORGAVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Ralph look up on me and said " What do you think Pichu say?"

"I don't know" I lie.

I run deeper in the cave while Ralph is running trying to keep up with me.

Then after a bit I find a big old man with a scar on his face and wearing green.

"Sorry Pichu I can't let you in" said the old man.

Then Ralph run to give the old man a hug and he said "Arley I'm glad you're OK."

"Ralph what are you doing here and how many times do I have to tell you don't come in here" said Arley with a anger look on his face.

"I'm sorry I was worry sick about you so I ask the ranger for help" said he said while pointing at me.

Arley soften a bit and said " Sorry for yelling and for making you worry."

Then you're a pokemon ranger " ask Arley.

I nod and saw Ukulele Pichu run past Arley. So I run after it.

I saw Pokemon Pincher take something out of the monument. It was glowing ,but its too far to see what it is.

"We got the emblem"

"Good lets get out of here then"

Then I saw Ukulele Pichu use thunder bolt on Pincher.

"Why you little brat!" the pincher said.

He kick Pichu and Pichu fall on the wall. Which cause his Ukulele to broke. I run up to Pichu to hold him into my arm and one say "A Pokemon Ranger! What were those guards doing"

"Go get the Z.Z Flyer ready. I will handle the ranger. Go Cranidos give them a taste of your headbutt!" said the Pincher.

As I got ready for capture the Cranidos come in running and gave a headbutt to the other pincher. Which cause him to fall down on the ground hard. I couldn't help it ,but to laugh._  
_

" You dolt! Your opponent is the pokemon ranger not him!" Pincher yell at the pokemon.

"Capture On!" I yell as I capturing Cranidos and then said "Capture complete!"

When I was releasing the pokemon I saw them get on there Z.Z Flyer. I chase them until Raikou came in chasing them too.

"Wow we got to see Raikou" said Ralph.

"Indeed we did." I said.

"You know what? Lets go back before anyone starts to worry." said Ralph

"Yeah" I said and we left the cave.

**Ben P.O.V**

This day can't get any better my best friend is died and who knows where am I.

I overheard Red eyes talking to his grunts.

"We got the emblem Sir but with some problem"

"Problem? How hard is it to get the emblem."

" Well first Raikou followed us and next a pokemon ranger got in the way."

It looks like the union send more rangers to take our place.

"What did the ranger look like."

"The ranger looks about 15 years old girl with brown hair and have the same ranger uniform as the prisoner and a scar on her arm."

"How could that be!? I thought I killed her"

Thank God she OK then. You don't know how grateful I am. A scar? It mush be from the plasma cannon. Now I know she is not died. Now I'm worry about Summer.

"Hey Ben your girlfriend is still alive." said Red eyes.

"She not my girlfriend! Well she is pretty and kind" I said without thinking

"Do I just said that" I said while trying to cover up my blushing

"Yes, yes you did." said Red eyes.

"Um..." I said

"Don't worry I going to steal your girlfriend from you." Red eyes said.

"For the last time Summer is not my girlfriend!" I yell

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that." said Red eyes with a laugh.

I couldn't help it ,but to blush. I'm kind glad that Summer isn't here to see me.

**Summer P.O.V**

I walk out of the forest and saw a Doctor helping someone and Pichu ran to Booker's house.

"I saw it! I saw the great Raikou."

The Doctor gave the old men a medicine and said " Rub this on your wound and it should heal in no time."

"Hey how you been?" said Arley

"Oh Hi Arley I'm impress that you continue to train even in your old age." said Edward

Then he looks at me and said " What do we have here. What is your name?"

"I'm Summer,a pokemon ranger."

"Nice to meet you." Then he looks at my arm where the scar is.

"What happened to your arm?"

"OK Dr. Edward this what happened."

"No need call me that you can call me Edward"

"OK then"

I explain what happened to Edward and everyone who heard me.

Edward's eyes widen and said " Wow you lost some much blood ,got hit, and still alive!"

"Yea"

"Do you mind if I check your temperature?" ask Edward

I nod as he put his hand on my forehead to reveal a black mark I have from that incident. That happened 9 years ago. I quickly cover it up so no one else can see it.

Edward's eyes widen.

I ask " Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. You don't have a cold" said Edward

**What is Edward is thinking** ** P.O.V**

How could this be the girl I tired to turn evil is here?! It looks like I have anther shot on completing what I have started 9 year ago. Now I need to find Darkrai again to change her heart to dark. If the legend is right if I turn a pure and kind girl into a evil and cruel girl. No one can stop her and will listen to anyone who made her that way. Now I have to tell the others about this. If we work as a team we can do this. We can rule the world with the help of my friends. Now have to get her by herself to do this. For now I let her be. She is too weak to cause us any problems.

"Um Edward I need to talk to you about something" said my old friend Arley.

"Um sure see ya ranger" I said.

**Summer P.O.V**

As Edward left someone come in running to me.

I ask" Whats wrong?"

"The stone is glowing" said the man

"OK? Show me where it is " I said

I follow him to the monument is glowing as I come closer the light become brighter.

Then cry of a pokemon can be heard. Everyone run out of the area. Then a green pokemon came out of the monument. It was Celebi a pokemon that can time travel.

Celebi starts to attack me.

"Capture On!" as I capturing Celebi.

"Capture Complete!"

Then next thing I know it was too bright for me to see and fall in.

When I can see again I was on the ground and look were was I.

"There you are Celebi."

I turn to see a boy about my age wearing weird clothing.

"Who are you" the boy ask.

"Um.. I'm Summer and you?"

"My name is Tanvir nice to meet you."

"This may be a odd question ,but how did I get here?"

Tanvir look at Celebi and said " Well it looks like Celebi took you from the future into the past."

"..."

"Celebi never done that before."

"Well can you ask Celebi to take me back to my time."

"Sure ,but can I ask some question first?"

"Um Sure" I said hoping nothing would happens when I come back.

We talk for a bit before Celebi took me back.

"Well bye Summer"

"Good bye Tanvir"

Celebi took me back to my time and it seem no time past and I was in the past for a while. Well its the best I wouldn't tell anyone what happen to me.

I run back to Booker's House to see Pichu jumping up and down.

"Its alright Pichu. I fix your ukulele" Booker said and look at me and said "Oh Hi Summer"

"Can you please fix it" said pichu **( Pichu is not talk. Summer can understand pokemon. Keep that in mind)**

"Hey Nick can you go to Dolce island get the wood." said Booker

"Yes sir" said Nick

"Hey Summer" said Booker.

"Yes"

"Can you go with Nick. It would make me feel better if Nick went with a ranger" said Booker

"Sure" I said

"Thanks Summer" said Booker.

"Your welcome" I said as I left for Dolce island.

We went to Dolce island to find the tree Booker was talking about.

"I will get the wood Summer wait here" said Nick and somehow I have a bad feeling about this. Then I hear Nick yelling and jump out of the tree and 9 Sunkern and attack.

"What happened in there?" I said while capturing the sunkern.

"It was dark and I didn't know Sunkern was napping and I step on them." said Nick.

"Capture Complete"

"Um Sunkern I'm sorry for stepping on you" said Nick

After that we went back to Booker's house and give him the wood.

"Thanks Summer and there is an area ranger name Rand. His house is past Lapras Beach" said Booker

"Thanks Booker and see ya" I said

Then I left for Rand's house.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Here you are Pichu your ukulele. Good as new" said Booker

"Um? Why does Pichu looks sad when Summer left" ask Nick

"Maybe Ukulele Pichu want to with Summer" said Booker

"I don't think Summer have a partner pokemon yet." said Nick

"It that what you want Ukulele Pichu" said Booker

Ukulele Pichu nods

"OK then let go before Summer goes too far."

"Hey Summer!"

Summer look around to see Booker with Ukulele Pichu.

"Is there something wrong Booker" Summer ask.

"No ,but Pichu here want to go with you" said Booker

Summer lend down and ask Pichu " Is that true?"

"Yes I want to be your partner pokemon." said Ukulele Pichu.

"OK then welcome to the team partner."

**Back at the Union**

Is there something wrong Professor Hasting"

"Yes Summer and Ben haven't check in weeks and I'm worry."

"So do you want to sent other ranger there."

"Yes ,but I need to think who can go"

"OK let me know when your ready."

"OK thanks"

**Ben: Summer you never told me you can talk to pokemon**

**Summer: What are you talking about Ben. You must be hearing things**

**Ben: Well read this story**

**Summer: 'reads the story' Where is May!**

**Totodile: Toto! dile! Toto dile (Oh on they on to me and how did I turn into a pokemon.)**

**Ben: Do you think this Totodile is May?**

**Summer: It is and now lets get that Totodile **

**Totodile: Toto dile tot dile. (They find out and it time for me to run and I hope you like the story)**

**Summer: Come back here and what she said.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Symbol Unearth

**Me: Well I'm finally back to normal and I didn't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer: Well I'm glad you're back to normal.**

**Ben: Now lets chase her down then**

**Me: Like old times and I run now**

**Summer and Ben: Get her!**

**Me: There will be new rangers in this story now that I made and Kate. About him**

**Name: Jay**

**Age: 10**

**He have the old ranger uniform ,but with blue goggle.**

**Partner Pokemon: Houndour **

**Summer's little brother **

**Likes: To make fun of Summer, try to beat her in her own game, and throw rocks at Summer's face.**

**A Top Ranger **

**Summer: Why do have to put him here**

**Me: I want to**

**Jay: Hey Sis Hows your boyfriend doing**

**Summer: He is not my boyfriend **

**Jay: Whatever ' throw a rock at Summer's face'**

**Summer: Why do you like throwing rock at my face!?**

**Jay: It is fun to see you bleeding **

**Ben: Wow he is something**

**Me: Well lets get going with the story then. I hope you like the story**

"Murph" yell Professor Hasting.

"Yes Professor Hasting" said Murph.

"I want you to take Summer's little brother Jay and Kate to the Oblivia." said Professor Hasting.

"Yes Sir" said Murph.

"Um I don't think it a good idea to take Jay with." said Kate worry.

"Come on Kate. Why wouldn't you trust me on this." said Jay.

"Well you two fight a lot I mean a lot and I seen her with a lot of scar marks from your fights" said Kate.

"Jay!" yell Professor Hasting.

"Yes Professor Hasting!" said Jay.

"I didn't know why you hate Summer ,but I need you to get along. Plus Summer is one of our best ranger along with Ben." said Professor Hasting.

"Whatever" Jay said rolling his eyes

"Kate I want you to get Jay under control with he with Summer" ask Professor Hasting.

"Yes Sir" said Kate

"Lets get going then" said Murph

"OK see ya Professor Hasting" both said.

"Good Luck both of you" yell Professor Hasting as the two ranger leave for the Oblivia.

**Summer's P.O.V**

My partner Ukulele Pichu and I walk to Lapras Beach. To find a girl about 11 years old, wearing a lab coat, with red glasses, and blue hair with blue eyes yelling to the other girl. The other girl wearing a pick tank top and blue shorts.

"Sorry ,but Lapra can't go that deep into the ocean" said the other girl.

So I run out to the two girls to see whats wrong. As soon as I come the two girls stop arguing and face me.

"Huh? Are you a pokemon ranger " the girl with blue hair ask.

"Well...Yes ,but" the girl come closer to me before I could finish.

"Well your are the first ranger I seen beside my dad " the girl with blue hair.

Before I could say anything she run closer to me which cause me to fall down and said "Are you any good at swimming?"

I nod as I got up to my feet.

"Can you open your eyes underwater" she said with a bit of hope.

"Um...Yes with my goggles." I said step back a bit

"Can you dive into the ocean with those goggles"

I nod at the girl feeling worry.

"Can you breath underwater with those goggles?"

"Yes"

"Cool then I have a request."

Why do I have a feeling that I should be worry.

"One of the U.F.O fell into the ocean and I really want to take a look at it. Can you find it and pull it up for me" said the girl with blue hair.

"Um?..." I stutter a bit and a bit unsure the request is a bit selfish.

"Well you have kind of have to because in this island there a rule stating that you must grant up to three wishes to the girl who is younger then you." she said.

"There is a danger of a oil leak polluting the ocean water" said Voice Nav and I sigh a bit.

"Well if that the case then I will do it" I said as I do my ranger pose. The girl said "Your ranger pose is more like a rock star then Papa's pose"

"YOUR STYLER CAN TALK!?" the girl said and I just nod.

"Wow it is different then Papa's."

The girl turn to the other on and ask " Hey Nixie you heard that right? Now let Lapra help her"

Nixie sigh and said " If Lapras doesn't respect you. It would let you ride on. Ranger or not."

"Well sorry I'm not letting you on my back" said Lapras.

"Well I guess we have one chose" she said and turn to me then say "Make Lapras respect you"

I run up to it and said "Capture On!" When I was done I said "Capture Complete"

"OK then you earn my respect. You can go on my back now" Lapras said.

"Good since Lapras likes you and you can ride on him. Plus don't worry Lapras know where the U.F.O is" said Nixie

"OK then and can you take care of Pichu while I'm gone." I said

"Thanks for this and don't worry I look after Pichu." said the girl with blue hair.

I nod and got Lapras. I said " Bye Pichu I will be back soon."

"Hurry up I don't want to be here with her" said Ukulele Pichu.

I softly said "Sorry"

I dive down in the ocean to look for the aka U.F.O. I look for a bit before seeing an anger Kingdra. Kingdra attack me and after I calm it down.

I ask Kingra " Can you tell me where aka U.F.O is?"

"Sure and thanks for calming down." chip Kingdra

Kingdra stop and said "Down there is where the U.F.O is"

"Thanks Kingdra your're free to go" I said with a smile on my face.

"Glad I could help and bye" said Kingdra left before I could say anything.

Wow it is dark down here. I look around to see a Cinchou and capture it.

"Hey Cinchou can you brighten it up a bit." I ask Cinchou.

"Sure thing!" chip Cinchou.

"Thanks Cinchou" I said

I continue to look around until I find something glowing a bright red. I started to swim closer to it and a group of Tentacruel attack me. I finish capturing Tentacruel and releasing them and continue to come closer. Then a group of Sharpedo coming in of all over the place. They all look hungry. Great! Now the Sharpedo are hungry and they must want me for lunch. I manage to capture and release all of them. I better get going before anything else happens. I continue to swim to the U.F.O when I got there I grab the U.F.O. I try to swim back to the surface ,but something grab on to my leg. I turn to see a Crawdaunt holding on to my leg. If I remember correctly if something or someone enter their territory. They grab on to it and throw them out of the water. I point my styler at Crawdaunt and capture it. Crawdaunt let go of my leg and I went back to the surface.

"So this is the U.F.O huh?" said the girl with blue hair.

She take a closer look at it and read it out lond " Z.Z Flyer"

Why dose everyone mistake it for a U.F.O well I do the same if I didn't know what it was.

Pichu glare at it angrily then I ask Pichu "What wrong Pichu?" I look concern.

Before Ukulele Pichu jump on the thing said " This thing while people riding on them took all of my friends!"

"From the looks of it Pichu is against them." said the girl with blue hair.

"You have no idea" I said and I did my ranger pose.

"That remind me we never introduce ourselves have we" said the girl with blue hair.

"Nope" I said.

"Well them my name is Nema and what is your name?" said Nema.

"My name is Summer nice to meet you" I said.

Then Nema said "What brings you to Oblivia?" then saw my scar on my arm.

"I'm here to stop a team call Pokemon Pincher, they go and steal pokemon from there home" I said.

"That sound bad and what happen to your arm?" ask Nema.

I explain how I got this scar.

"Wow! You are luck to be alive" said Nema.

"I get that a lot and by the way Nema are you the Area Ranger's daughter?" I ask

"Yes"

" Do you mind if can take to me to meet him" I said.

"You want to meet my dad. Why don't you tell me sooner!" said Nema. Well I couldn't because you talk a lot well that I want to say ,but it the best I don't.

"I'll take you to my house and here my second request. Take the Z.Z Flyer to my house." said Nema.

We left for Nema's house.

We arrive to Nema's house. First I chase two Pincher before Raikou chase them down. Then I went back in time with Celebi and why do I have a feeling that wouldn't be the last time. Then I was almost bate for Sharpedos. A lot has happen this week. I finally arrive to Rand's house.

I hear an explosion coming from Rand's house. Then I turn to Nema who next to a small fire.

"Nema get away from there!" I said.

"Summer here my third request. Put out the fire!" said Nema.

I nod.

"Summer I'll stay here to out for the fire you better hurry!" yell Nema.

I look around to find a Totodile. I capture it and went back.

"Totodile use water gun to put out the fire!" I said.

"Yes Sir" said Totodile. When the fire was out Totodile left and I said "Thanks for the help Totodile."

"Thank Summer " before Nema could finish the fire is back ,but bigger then the last one.

"Stay here Nema I go look for water type pokemon" I said.

From the looks of the fire I need multiple pokemon. I capture two Buizel and a Shellos.

"Buizel and Shellos use water gun to put out the fire!" I said.

"Thanks a lot Summer!" Nema said in relief.

"Your welcome Nema" I said

"Its OK with you can you take three more request" Nema

Before I could say anything Nema said "Great here the first one. Curry the Z.Z Flyer in my room."

"Bzzz bil buzz said My Styler.

Nema looks at my styler carefully and said "I'm wondering about this for a while now. Your styler is different then Papa's. It looks that it isn't working well."

"Since I fell into the ocean. Ever since my styler have be acting weird" I said.

Nema come closer and said "Let me take a look at it. This is my next request."

I look at Nema with a worry look at my face and she said"No need to worry it just me" Yeah how can I not worry when I give my styler to a person I just met!

I guess I have to. So I handed her my styler.

"Wow I never seen circuitry like this before! It looks like seawater got in of it's gap, with the help of a little blast of air and grease. OK in this area...Done. Here your styler good as new! Put it back on" said Nema as she handed back my styler. I put my styler back on.

"Beep,Beep all fix." said my styler.

I look at Nema give her a smile and said "Wow thanks Nema.

"Your welcome. By the way my dad is pretty late. said Nema then said "We might as well go met him. He should be at the wireless tower on . I will be your guide there."

I nod and follow Nema to the wireless.

On the way we saw three pincher blocking the way.

A ranger with blue hair said "Hey you! What are you planing to do with this tower!"

"No one is dense enough to answer that" said one of the Pincher.

"Papa!" yell Nema and run behind the ranger with blue hair.

I follow her and the Pincher said " Backup have arrive" I smirk. "It looks like we have to take them out at once" said Pincher.

Three pokemon came out and I said "Capture On!" when I done "Capture Complete!" I can see the scare look on there faces as they run away and could help it ,but smirk.

"Nema! How many time did I have to tell you. Don't be so reckless!" Nema's father yell at her.

"But I ...I thought that I would guide the ranger who want to see you" said Nema.

Then Nema's father soften a bit and said " Lets come inside and talk."

We went inside.

"Everyone I would like introduce you Summer. She is a pokemon ranger like you Papa. She help me out with mt three I mean five request. She helped a lot." said Nema.

"Nema was all of your request selfish" said her father.

"No not all of them only two were. One the house was on fire and " Nema's father and a lady with blue hair look surprise and then continue to said" Lightning hit our house which cause it to be on fire. Summer put out the fire." said Nema.

"There was a fire in the house" said her father and said " Are you two OK?!" with a worry look on his face.

"Well Summer that my hothead father" said Nema.

"Hothead?" he look pretty confuse " I'm Rand the area ranger for the Oblivia Region. Thank you very much. If you weren't there" Rand said and stop.

"No problem" I said.

"This pretty lady is my mom" Nema chirp and continue "She may not like like it ,but she an archaeologist. Like she away say Oblivia is fill with ruins and that why she all way she is busy." said Nema.

"I'm Leanne nice to meet you" said Leanne.

"Well nice to meet you too" I said.

"As what Nema said Oblivia is filled with ruin and I'm researching the legend of Oblivia and how it connects to the ruin" said Leanne.

"Mom that is too much info. Keep your introduction minimum!" said Nema.

"Its OK I pretty inserted in that stuff too ,but now its not the time" I said.

"Really? Sorry too" said Leanne.

"By the way the ranger union told me that they going to sent two ranger. What happened to the other one." Rand said and he look at my scar.

I told everyone what happened what happen to Ben and I and how I got here. When I'm done I look at the floor in sadness.

Everyone eyes widen and Rand said "Wow how are you still alive Summer and that what happen. You must be worry about your partner. "Well then again he a well trained ranger. He isn't immortal he should be fine. The events that happen is indeed worrisome."

"What are the Pincher are planing. As you can see Summer the Pincher took over the wireless tower which is next to this shack. As a result we can't communicate with the ranger union." said Rand.

"Great! Now the ranger union will be worry now. We have to fix this fast." I said.

"I wish we could and that why I want you come with me to stop the Pincher" said Rand.

"Lets get going then. I didn't want to make the union worry" I said seriously.

"Bzz Bzz" everyone turn to see a man with electricity and wearing yellow and green.

"Burkhart? Did you let a fly in?" ask Rand.

"Not that I saw" then Burkhart looks at Rand and said "Zzt ... I snuck into the wireless tower and there is electricity running everywhere. Then I got shock and I'm still currying a charge" said Burkhart.

Then he turn to see me in the room and said "The backup ranger have arrived. Oh I just thought of something. Would you like me to charge your styler." He said as he come closer to me. My eye fill with fear and I quiver a bit and start to back off very slowly. Then Pichu jump in to try to protect me.

"Burkhart didn't be a rush didn't do it." said Rand.

Pichu said anger "Don't you darn come any closer to Summer or else!"

"Improper charging is a major warranty violation" said Voice Nav.

"Warranty Violation? Its not a household appliance!" said Burkhart and look at me in confuse.

"It has a mind of it own so don't look at me like that" I said.

"Will OK I let you go just this once" said Burkhart looking at me intensely.

I quiver I didn't want to know what he mean.

"I still think it was a good idea he said" said Burkhart.

'I don't know what Pincher are planing we should get going " said Rand.

"Let get going then." I said.

Rand and I did our ranger pose then went to the wireless tower.

Inside there are a lot of anger pokemon and electricity. Poor things. We continue to walk until we saw two Pincher with a pichu.

Both pincher saw us and one said "There is one more ranger to take care of." The other one said" What in earth is going on up there. It sound like Raikou is climbing up. I go up and warn the rest."

"You can't get any higher then this go Pichu send them crying." said the Pincher.

"Friend is that you?" said Ukulele Pichu.

"..."

" Stop Pichuing around. It may be a pichu like you ,but it doesn't matter. Now Pichu attack the ranger!" said the Pincher.

"Capture On!" While capturing Ukulele Pichu help me about and "Complete Complete!"

The anger look in Pichu's eye is now gone and the Pincher running away.

"There you are friend!" said Ukulele Pichu.

"Friend I'm glad your OK" said the other Pichu.

Ukulele Pichu starts to play his Ukulele and the other Pichu is jumping up and down.

Rand looks confuse so I filled him in what happened.

"So this Pichu is from Dolce Island?" ask Rand.

"Yes" I said.

Then we continue to run until we reach the root of the tower.

"We have mess up the frequency and cut off the power ,but to be safe we should take out the antenna too" said a girl about the same age as me. She have blond hair with blue highlights and wearing blue.

"Leader!" A Pincher said.

"Your late did you get the emblem" she ask.

"Yes here" the Pincher handing the emblem to his leader.

"Good work" said the Leader

"Thank ,but we have two problem" said the Pincher

"Problem what is it" said the Leader.

"One is Raikou is next to you and two pokemon ranger are on there way." said the Pincher before running away.

"What have those two doing. Leading Raikou here!" said the Leader.

Raikou use thunder bolt on the lady ,but she dodge and cause the antenna to broke down.

"Well at least Raikou did the work for us." said the Leader.

"You must be the leader of the Pincher" said Rand while I'm catching up to him.

"Well, well ranger you're too late Raikou alright broke your antenna." said Leader.

"So you are controlling Raikou!" said Rand.

"Oh no ranger. Raikou. Even a ranger would have a hard time controlling a legendary pokemon. We're done here see ya loser." said the Leader.

Rand run up to her and "said " Can you tell us why you destroy the town. As she got on her Z.Z Flyer.

"Well I hate electromagnetic waves. Is that good enough for you? Well I will be more concern about Raikou who standing next to me. Thank for cleaning up the mass." She said as she disappear into the sky.

"I will calm down Raikou Rand" I said.

"Be careful Summer!" Rand said.

I capturing Raikou with Ukulele Pichu's help I manage to capture the legendary pokemon Raikou.

Then a bright light appear and in the sky I saw a symbol in the sky and my styler recorded it. It didn't last long before Rand ask "What was that?"

I didn't listen I think what just happen until Rand said " Summer is there anything wrong?"

I snap out of it and said " I saw a symbol on the sky."

"Are you sure? I didn't see anything. Are you sure it wasn't your imagination Summer" He said look at me weirdly.

"No, it wasn't" I said seriously.

"Let go back to my house and talk about this." said Rand. Mission Clear! We did our ranger pose. Then went back to Rand's house.

**I hope you like this because I spend all day on this.**

**Jay: Wow what a loser. Who spend all day writing.**

**Me: Watch it I made you and I have you killed if I want to.**

**Summer: Bro listen to her. This is her story she have the power over us.**

**Ben: You didn't have to be a jerk about it! May worked hard on this and heck she was kind to put you in the story.**

**Jay: Whatever ' throw rocks to everyone's face'**

**Ben, Summer, and I: Why you have to throw a rock at our face!**

**Me:Well then here a fact I made Jay base of one my little brother. Only thing he doesn't did is throwing rocks at people's face. I got this idea from the other day I was brokeing up a fight between my two brother. He threw the 3 Ds at my face. So yeah I have to deal with them everyday.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Hero Rises Again!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Jay: 'throws a rock at me' Take that May.**

**Me: Hey what was that for!**

**Kate: There you are Jay. You think you can get away from me!**

**Jay: How did you find me?!**

**Kate: Yeah tie me up and I can still find you. Remember we are in a mission not to throw rock at people's face!**

**Me: How did you even become a ranger in the first place?!**

**Jay: Well I passed ranger school. Didn't I?**

**Ben: Hey what the big idea throwing rock at people?!**

**Jay: Because I like to see pain**

**Ben:...**

**Summer: You have a problem Jay.**

**Jay: Nope I just hate all of you.**

**Me: Why are you a ranger then if you like seeing pain!?**

**Jay: Because I want to take down Summer.**

**Ben: Summer your brother is something isn't he?**

**Summer: Yeah He is like that with me and my friends only.**

**Ben:Why?!**

**Jay: Don't ask lover boy **

**Summer: Don't be so rude and he doesn't love me.**

**Ben: I did not like Summer like that. We are just friends. 'turn around blushing'**

**Jay: Summer you have no idea. Do you?**

**Summer: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Lets get into the story before a fight broke out.**

**Summer: Good idea I hope you like this story.**

**At Tilt Village Normal P.O.V**

"Everyone! We arrive in Tilt Village" yell Murph.

Two ranger got off the Union. One is a girl with light brown spiky pigtail and her partner pokemon Cranidos. The other one is a boy. He have brown somewhat spiky hair and wearing blue goggles with his partner pokemon Houndour.

" Hey! Kate and Jay." The two turn around to see it was Murph.

"I will be here to look after the ship. You two look for the book. Don't forget to look for Summer and Ben" said Murph.

"Do you mean the lovebird" said Jay.

"Huh? Lovebird what are you talking about?" said Murph with a confuse look on his face.

"Jay knock it off alright we are here to find the book and them. Not to fight with them!" said Kate.

"What if I don't " said Jay sticking out his tongue.

"Well I have my Cranidos headbutt you" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"If that happens then I will have my Houndour bite you in the face" said Jay.

The two pokemon look up to their partner in confuse. Then Cranidos headbutt his partner Kate and Houndour bite his partner Jay to stop them from arguing.

Kate got up to her feet and said" We can't anywhere if we keep arguing all day."

Jay's Houndour stop biting Jay and said " Lets get this over with. I want to see Summer's face when she see me here."

"Why do you hate her so mush. Summer is a one of a kind people. I never many people like Summer." said Kate.

"You're Summer's best friend along with Ben. So of course you would say that." said Jay rolling his eyes.

"I mean it!" said Kate.

"Whatever" said Jay.

"You know what I think you are jealous of your sister because she is one of the best ranger that the ranger union have" said Kate with a smirk.

"What no I'm not! And how can I be jealous of my sister. She has a rough past!" said Jay without realizing what he said.

Kate look at him and ask "What happened to her?"

"Um.. You heard nothing!" said Jay trying to cover up what he said. Jay knew she doesn't like anyone knowing about her past and she have a black mark on her forehead. No one know that ,but my family.

"Yeah right. If your not going to tell. Then I will ask her myself" said Kate.

"Wait we have to find the book remember?" said Jay.

"That right. Your lucky this time Jay." said Kate.

"Wow that was too close. Now Summer is going to kill me for saying something about her past." said Jay to himself.

The two ranger went off to look around the Village.

** Outside of the wireless tower Summer's P.O.V**

I can see Nema and Leanne waiting for us to come out.

"Great job Rand and Summer" said Leanne.

"Thanks" we both said.

"We could see the pinchers fleeing from the town and a bright light as well. What was that about anyway." said Leanne carefully looking at both of us.

Before I could answer the question Rand answer it for me and said "The legendary pokemon Raikou appeared for some reason. It was anger so Summer captured it to calm it down. Then a light appeared for a bit before it disappeared. I didn't see anything ,but Summer said she saw a symbol in the sky."

"Is that right Summer?" ask Leanne.

"Yes" I said.

"It is very interesting I will look into that" said Leanne.

Then I can hear a familiar voice "Bzz , great job as always Rand"

We turn to see Burkhart with two Pincher.

"Burkhart? What is the deal with the Pincher?" ask Rand.

"Well I caught them trying to escape. Now lets continue. Why did you destroy the wireless tower?!" said Burkhart.

"We told you a million times! We don't know what our leader is planing." said the Pincher.

I don't believe them. They know ,but wouldn't talk.

"Well, well, well. Getting overconfident huh? Would you like another shock like last time." said Burkhart.

"No anything ,but that " the Pincher begging.

I like seeing them begging hopelessly. Oh! NO! I turning into my brother. I rather die then let that happen. Now snap out of it Summer.

Then one of the Pincher said" Hey look a flying pizza."

We all turn around. Wait! What! How could I fall for that!? I mean really a flying pizza.

"What?... A pizza.. I hope it has onions" said Burkhart looking for aka flying pizza. I don't know why we all fall for that.

"Run while they aren't looking" I can hear both say.

We turn to see the Pincher while Burkhart is still in pizza land.

"I hope it has onion...I like onion." said Burkhart who still in pizza land.

Then Burkhart finally snap out of it and said " Come back here you! As if pizza could fly. I will chase you even if its the end of the world."

Before Burkhart could run Rand stop him and said " Burkhart stop. Leave this for the ranger."

Then Rand turn to his family and said "Go home. Summer and I will take care of them."

They nod.

Then we start to run after them.

We stop by a big bridge where both are standing near a shack breathing deeply.

"Sorry let me catch my breath. I haven't run in ages. Plus I'm not feeling well." said one of the Pincher.

"You are white as a sheet! Take deep breath ,deeeeep breath." said the other Pincher looking concern.

Rand started to act worry and said "What the matter? Are you feeling alright." For some reason they didn't turn around.

"Well actually there was these two terrible people chasing after us. We are just trying to get away from them" said the Pincher.

So I play along too and said " Well that terrible. What were they like?" Wow I can't believe they fell for that!

"Well one is an older muscular ranger and the other one is fairly young." said the other Pincher.

"How about a Pichu" ask Ukulele Pichu.

"Yeah they have a Pichu with a ukulele on its back" said the other pincher.

Then they finally snap out of it then turn to us. We couldn't help it ,but to smirks.

"Ha ha very funny" both said while running to the bridge.

We run after the Pincher to the big bridge. Then I can hear all too familiar voice and see.

I saw him and give them a immediately glare. I can feel anger running inside my body.

"Those two are the ones we're talking about" said the Pincher and continue to talk " They have follow us from the wireless tower."

"I may not the leader of your group ,but I will help you out. Now flee leave them to me." said Red eyes.

"You!" I said giving him a immediately look on my face.

"You the young ranger I thought you look familiar" Red eyes said flirtatiously. Then said "You're the other ranger we saw finding into the ocean."

"Well glad you remember" I grow at him and my blood is boiling with anger.

"Well you are still alive even falling from the clouds into the ocean" He said acting surprise that I'm alive.

I want to kill him right now. I know killing him wouldn't do any good.

"So you are the one who attack them?!" said Rand with an anger look in his eyes.

"Yes he is" I grow at him and said "Now where is Ben!?"

"Sorry can't tell you even if your cute" he said to me. I give him a immediately grow and look.

"Especially you are a pokemon ranger ,but I could tell you this your boyfriend is safe" said Red eyes.

I soften a bit before my immediately look return and I grow at him "Ben ls not my boyfriend"

"Whatever. The stubborn ranger gave me some trouble." He said and then "Don't worry he is tied up with a rope in the tight side."

"You do what!" I yell at him.

" I'm kidding. We would do anything salvage like that. We are treating him like our guest with respect." said Red eyes.

Yeah right!

"Well now. I will be going now. Here a good bye present. Now enjoy." said Red eye with a smirk on this face.

He sent out a lot of voltorb and they start to explode on the bridge. "See ya Summer" said Red eyes as he sent me a kiss. Which I got out of the way to try to dodge it.

Red eye left.

"Hey wait" said Rand.

"The nerve of that guy" I said.

"Well he got away. At least we know Ben is alright" said Rand.

"What if he could tell a lie" I said.

"GET BACK HERE" Raikou grow and jump over the crack of the bridge.

"Was that Raikou chasing the Pincher"ask Rand.

"I think so" I said.

"Lets go back to my house for now. Let rethink of a plan" said Rand.

I nod and we start running back to Rand's home.

** Ben P.O.V still don't know where is he.**

"Hey Ben it looks like your girlfriend is still alive" said Red eyes as he untie me and remove my blindfold off.

"I know because you told me before and I'm not Summer's boyfriend." I said.

"Well then if you not Summer boyfriend. You didn't mind that I kissed her right." Red eyes said.

"You do what!?" I said

"Ha ha she is in love with me when I saw her at the bridge" Red eyes said.

She will never do that. We are childhood friends. I know everything about her and I know her better then anyone.

"I'm kidding no need to be jealous." Red eyes said.

"I'm not jealous" I said without knowing I'm blushing.

"Are you sure? You are blushing a bright red color" Red eyes said to me.

"..."

"Ha,Ha I know you have feeling for Summer" Red eyes said.

"I didn't have feelings for Summer" I said.

"Yes you do. Everyone knows that ,but Summer." said Red eyes.

I'm glad Summer isn't here seeing me blushing. If Summer doesn't feel the same about me. I don't want to ruin our friendship so I'm not going to try.

**Back at Rand's house. Summer's P.O.V**

We went back to Rand's house.

"Welcome back!" Nema chip

"You two must be tire" said Leanne as she look the disappointment in our face.

"Well you look disappointed" said Leanne.

"We met another leader of the Pincher." said Rand.

Well I aright met him ,but didn't want to say it.

"And he destroyed Big Booker Bridge." said Rand.

Nema and Leanne look in shock and Leanne said "That awful they trying to trap the ranger on this island!"

"We can't get there by boat due to the current of the water." said Nema.

"We could get help from a pokemon ,but I haven't seem any Staraptor lately." said Rand.

Leanne sigh and said " I guess we have to get the bridge repair then."

"I guess I go ask Booker to fix the bridge" said Rand.

So Booker made that big bridge huh.

Then Leanne turn to me and ask me " Do you remember the symbol you saw in the sky?"

"Yes my styler recorded it" I said.

"Really do you mind showing me Summer?" ask Leanne.

"Sure" I said as I show her the symbol I saw.

"It looks like a emblem. Thanks Summer I do a little research on this" said Leanne. She left before I could say anything.

"Well she wouldn't come out anytime soon. I guess I will have to make dinner" said Nema.

"Nema remember food and experiments are different, so try to make it normal." said Rand with a worry look.

I heard Barkhart come in and said "Rand? Are you here?"

"What the matter" ask Rand.

Which he is no longer filled with electricity.

"I look at the wireless tower or what left of it. The antenna is a mess and it would take a while to repair." said Barkhart.

"We can't communicate with the ranger union? I meet you there OK" said Rand.

I sign and said " Great the ranger union is going to worry more."

"OK" said Barkhart before he left.

Then Rand turn to me and ask "Hey Summer can you go tell Booker about the bridge.

"Sure" I said.

Before I left Nema said " Can you come back when your done"

I nod then I went to Booker.

"Hi Summer. I see Ukulele Pichu is doing well." said Booker.

"Hi Booker I came to tell you that the Big Booker Bridge need to be repair." I said.

"Thanks Summer" said Booker before I could say anything. Well I should get used it.

"Wow he is fast" I said.

"Oh hey Summer any luck finding your partner" said Nick.

"Hi Nick and no" I said.

"Well OK then I wish you luck" Nick said.

"Thanks got to go bye" I said as I left before Nick could say anything.

"Hey Summer welcome back" said Nema.

"Hey Nema." I said.

"You know mom just finish her research and Papa is back" Nema said.

I nod.

We went and sat down in the kitchen.

"I don't understand it completely, but I do know what the symbol means." Leanne said while still thinking.

"It a symbol of Raikou approval. You can draw the symbol on the ground, where you can see the sky and Raikou will come to help. Doesn't this remind you of something" said Leanne.

"Sound like the hero of the legend past" said Nema.

"I'm pretty sure that the styler have any function for that." I said.

"Well it wasn't originally equipped with ,but I think I could do minor modification to it. I will be borrowing your styler." said Nema.

I nod as I hand her my styler.

"Unapproved modification is a major warranty violation!" styler yell at Nema.

"Warranty? You aren't a household appliance" Nema yell back. The styler didn't say anything.

"This will only take 5 minutes. Maybe some of the parts from the Z.Z Flyer would help." Nema said as she left with the styler in her room.

Was that an explosion in there?! I hope that I'm hearing things!

"Done exactly five minutes" said Nema as she handing me my styler.

I put my styler back on and it said "Drawing Fun Symbol for Calling Pokmon have be newly added."

"Huh?" I said in confuse with the name.

"Oh Nema couldn't you use a normal name like sigh mode." said Leanne.

Nema didn't say anything.

OK that a better name.

"Well I was saying draw a symbol in this mode and the pokemon come to assist you." said Nema.

"Hey Summer. Why didn't you test it out?" said Rand.

I nod as I went outside.

"Press a button that activate the mode. Then jump out in the air to draw the symbol on the ground." Nema explain it to me.

I nod. I jump up in the air and draw the symbol on the ground. I close my eyes thinking that I will fall on the ground.

I landed on something soft when I open my eyes. I'm on Raikou. Wow this really works.

Everyone looks at me in surprise and I'm surprise myself too.

"I can't believe it! That Nema for ya" said Rand.

"To be honest I didn't think it would work. The legend of Oblivia may have actually happened in the past." said Leanne.

"Summer since you are pretty close to Raikou. Go after the pincher who left." said Rend.

I nod and said "Get on Ukulele Pichu" Pichu jump on.

With Raikou at my side I head to Big Booker Bridge. To see Booker there repairing the bridge.

"Oh! Hello. Hero of Oblivia "said Booker looking at Raikou.

"Huh? I not the Hero of Oblivia" I said in confuse.

Booker look up to see me on Raikou. "Oh? Hey Summer! You look mighty sharp. At first I thought I somehow wonder in the world of the legend. I have no clue what going on, but good luck." said Booker.

"Thanks Booker and see ya" I said.

"Hey Raikou can you jump over the crack on the bridge." I ask Raikou nicely.

"Sure thing hold on tightly" said Raikou.

When I got to the other side I jump off of Raikou and said "Thanks Raikou!"

"Wow what a shock! It looks like the hero of Oblivia is rising again with Entei." said the woman.

"Huh I thought it was Raikou" I said.

"Huh? That's odd. Here in Mintoga Island. Its the hero with the great Entei. Well I heard the pokemon in the story varies in island to island." said the woman.

"Interesting" I said as I enter the town.

**Me: Jay you do have a soft side.**

**Jay:No I didn't!**

**Summer: I can't believe you almost told Kate my past!**

**Kate: Summer what is so wrong about your past?**

**Summer:Sorry can't tell**

**Ben: Red eyes almost kiss you Summer?!**

**Summer: Yea ,but I got out of the way before that happens.**

**Kate: This is so cute Ben you have feelings for Summer**

**Ben: No I don't! 'turn around blushing'**

**Summer: Why is everyone saying that to Ben?**

**Kate: You have no clue don't ya**

**Me: Don't tell Summer anything about this it will ruin the story.**

**Jay: Whatever 'throw a rock at my face'**

**Me: Where are you getting rock from?!**

**Jay: I will never tell you.**

**Me: Well whatever then I hope you like the story then.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Haunted or Get Hunted

**I don't own pokemon, but I do own this story.**

**To Kagami- Thanks for letting me know. I went ahead and fixed it.**

**To Chelseajackson- Thanks I'm glad you like it. Really you found this funny. I didn't mean it like that,but whatever makes you happy. The reason why pokemon can talk is because Summer have an ability to understand what they are saying like N. Summer see Ben as a brother. Summer wouldn't see Ben liking her anytime soon.**

**Jay:Never!**

**Translation **

**Gracias me alegro de que te guste. Realmente has encontrado este gracioso. No quise decir eso, pero lo que sea que te haga feliz. La razon por pokemon pueden hablar es porque Summer tiene una capacidad para entender lo que estan diciendo como N. Summer wer Bena como a un hermano. Summer volvera a Ben le gustaba su futuro cercano.**

**Jay: Nunca!**

**Summer: What are you talking about May?**

**Me: Um...Nothing?!**

**Jay: Really sis you can't see it! Ben has a crush on you.**

**Summer: No he doesn't. We are just friends right Ben.**

**Ben: Um..Yeah we just friends 'turn around blushing'**

**Jay: Really?! Sis he is blushing 'throw a rock at Summer's face'**

**Summer: Why you little!**

**Ben: I'm not blushing! 'cover his face from Summer seeing him blush'**

**Jay: Sis you are blind then. If you didn't see Ben is crushing on you!**

**Kate: Leave Summer alone Jay!**

**Jay: Whatever**

**Me: Let get into the story.**

**Ben: I hope you enjoy this.**

**At the Pokemon Ranger Union Normal P.O.V**

"Kate and Jay haven't check in yet and I'm worry now" said Professor Hasting.

Two ranger walk in. One ranger have gray eyes and brown almost spiky hair with his partner pokemon Munchlax. The other one have red spiky hair and have brown eyes with his partner pokemon Buizel.

"There you are you two. Kellyn and Keith you know Summer, Ben, Kate, and Jay haven't check in weeks! I am worry sick that something happened to them" said Professor Hasting pacing back and forth.

Both ranger nod.

"I want you two to go to Oblivia to find the others" said Professor Hasting.

"Come on Keith let go get a Staraptor " said Kellyn.

"Right" said Keith.

Both ranger did their ranger pose as they left of Oblivia.

"Lets just hope that Kate and the other is all right" said Kellyn.

"Well it must be hard on you since you have a crush on Kate." said Keith.

"No I don't, you have a crush on Kate!" said Kellyn as he turn red.

"No I do not have a crush on her" said Keith as his face turn red too.

"Well it looks like we like the same girl then" said Kellyn.

"I...I guess so" said Keith.

"OK lets Kate chose who she want to be with." said Kellyn.

Keith nods.

**At Tilt Village Summer's P.O.V**

When I walk in there are house build on the side of the cliff. How is that safe?

Then I can hear a familiar voices. So I turn to see Murph , my best friend Kate, and my little brother Jay. Great how did he know I was here..._  
_

"There you are Summer!" said Murph.

With a surprise look on my face and I manage to say " Murph!? Kate!? And Jay!? What are you all doing here?!"

"Professor Hasting sent me for two things. One is to bring Kate and Jay and two to find a book call Legends of Oblivia Region." said Murph.

"OK then did you really have to bring Jay" I said while keeping my eyes on my brother.

"Summer we don't have a chose Professor Hasting sent us here" said Kate.

"By the way where is Ben? Is he taking a nap or something." said Murph.

"Yeah where is your boyfriend at" said Jay.

"What happened to your arm Summer" ask Kate as she carefully looks at my scar.

I'm looking at the ground while explain what happened.

"Wow I can see now why you are worry sick" said Murph.

Jay's eyes widen and said " Well who care if you almost die and if Ben is missing. Big Deal. *throw a rock at Summer's face.*"

"Jay you are not helping and can't you stop throwing rock at people's face." Kate yell at him.

"Well thanks for the support guys" I said.

"By the way Summer?" said Kate.

I turn and said "Yeah?"

"What happen to you in the past Summer" ask Kate's eyes filled with concern.

"What are you talking about Kate?" I said trying to cover up the anger of someone mention about my past.

"Well Jay told me you had a rough past. So I want to know what happened" said Kate.

"He did what!" I said looking for Jay.

"What is going on over there?" ask Murph.

We turn to see a magic show.

"Lets go and see what is going and maybe we can find any answer" said Murph as he dragging us toward.

There is a crowd of kids and a magician.

"Hello! Welcome to my magic show. I'll be your guide to my mysterious world" said the Magician.

"Guide us." the kids said.

"Its a magic show. We might be able to find some info. Let stay here a minute" said Murph.

"Um...Murph we know you want to see the show ,but we should get the book" I said.

"Hey Murph! Aren't you too old for magic show." said Jay.

Then the magician turn to see all of us.

Then the magician said "What do we have here. New audiences members."

Then everyone is turning to us. Great now everyone is staring.

"Well then since they are guest here. Let ask them to volunteer. How that Pichu with a ukulele on its back?" said the magician.

"Huh? What is going on?" said Ukulele Pichu as he walk up to the magician.

"So Summer you finally got a partner pokmon. It took you long enough to get one." said Jay.

"Summer your partner pokemon is so cute!" whisper Kate into my ears.

"Aww I want to go" said Murph.

I pat on Murph's back and said "Maybe next time."

"Are you really Pichu" said the magician.

Ukulele Pichu nod at the magician.

"OK then. One. Two. Three." said the magician. Then Pichu floating up and disappear.

Everyone's eyes widen ,but Jay he just roll his eyes.

"Pichu disappear!" said Murph.

"Wow!" said one of the kids.

"Where do Pichu go?" said other kids.

"What is this commotion. I should have known it is Hocus." a voice said behind us.

We turn to see it was Edward with Ukulele Pichu.

"You have a bigger audiences then normal today" said Edward.

Every kids gaped when they saw Pichu with Edward.

"Well hello Edward. Today we have some pokemon ranger in the audience." said Hocus.

Then Edward walk up to each ranger and when he come to me he said " Well Hello Summer."

"Hi Edward." I said.

"How are you doing and do you gain any more scar." said Edward.

"Not this time ,but I think I getting one soon." I said as I look at my brother.

"Hey Summer you know this guy" ask Murph.

"Well yes. Edward this is Kate, Jay, and Muph. Everyone this is Edward." I said.

"Nice to meet you" said Kate.

"Nice to met you too" Jay said softly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintances " said Murph.

"What bring you to Oblivia" Edward ask Kate,Jay,and Murph.

"Well we are here to help Summer." said Kate.

"I'm here to get a book call The Legend of Oblivia Region made by Amun. We believe the book is in Amun's mansion." said Murph.

"Amun? Huh? Sorry I do know none of my patient have that name. I wouldn't even know because I only helping the people of Oblivia for a few years. Sorry I could be of help." said Edward.

"It OK Edward. Thanks for the help anyway " said Murph.

"I have to get going I have more patient to examine. Summer try not to gain anymore scar " Edward said walking away.

"That all for my show. Good bye everyone" said Hocus.

"Good bye Hocus" said the crowd.

"OK everyone lets go to the lower part of the village and look for answer who was Amun" said Murph said to all of us.

We nod and start looking around.

**Rand's House normal P.O.V**

Kellny and Keith arrive at the area ranger's house.

"Hey Kellny did you think this is where the area ranger lives" said Keith.

"I think so plus that Booker guy said this is where he live" said Kellny.

Kenlly walk up the door and knock the door.

Rand open the door to see two ranger and said "You must be Summer's partners."

"Um..No I'm Kenlly and this is Keith." said Kenlly.

"Sorry my name is Rand and come inside." said Rand. Both Ranger went inside to talk for a bit.

"So what bring you to Oblivia" ask Rand.

"We are here to help Summer, Ben,Kate,and Jay." said Keith.

"Professor Hasting got worry about the other ranger that came here due for them not calling to check in. So he sent us here to see whats worry." said Kellny.

"The reason we haven't be able to check in due to the wireless tower broken down due to pincher attack." said Rand.

Both ranger widen their eyes and said "Why would they do that."

"Well Summer and I alright ask that to their leader ,but we didn't get an answer." said Rand.

"Summer is OK?! Where is she?" ask Kellny.

"Well she went to Tilt village with the legendary pokemon Raikou to chase the Pincher that got away." said Rand.

"Wait what how did Summer was able to ride on Raikou" ask Keith.

"OK then this is was happened" Rand said while explaining when have happened back at wireless tower.

Both ranger's eyes widen and didn't say anything.

"Yeah I know that a bit to take in even I'm still having a bad time taking it in too." said Rand.

"OK then we should be on our ways to Tilt Village. Bye" said Kellny

"See ya " said Keith.

** At Amun's Mansion.**

"Great the gate is locked" said Kate.

"Why didn't we use Summer's big head to broke the gate." said Jay.

"No we can't do that!" said Kate.

"Jay you really want to see your sister bleed don't you" said Murph.

"You must really want me died didn't you" said Summer.

"Yes" said Jay.

"Here an idea. Lets keep Jay away from Summer before that happens." said Murph.

Kate and Summer nods and Jay stick out his tongue out.

"Hey there a forest on the right we can take." Summer said.

Inside the forest is very dark and a lot of Dusclops wondering about.

"Lets get going" said Jay running thought the forest.

"Jay! Wait!" Summer yell at Jay.

One of the Dusclops caught him and sent him back at the enters.

"What was that" said Jay.

"Dusclops sent anyone back to the enter if they in their territory." Summer said.

"We will have to come up with a plan then" said Kate.

We all nod.

The ranger and Murph walk thought the forest carefully so no Dusclops would sent them back.

Then we find path lending to Amun's mansion. After a bit we find our self outside of Amun's mansion.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Well it looks scary " said Murph.

"Quit being a cry baby Murph" said Jay.

"There is no way I'm going there! It looks haunted" yell Murph.

"Murph you have pokemon ranger on your side. We will make sure nothing will happens to you" I said and turn to the other nod.

"If anything happens I can have my Cranidos give them a good old headbutt" said Kate trying to cheer him up.

"Or we can leave you alone out here" said Jay.

"I change my mind I go in the haunted house." said Murph.

"Great lets go in then" I said as I went inside.

It is filled with wild pokemon. Then out of nowhere the door behind us close. Murph jump a bit before saying "Did any of you close the door."

We said "No"

"I knew it we should come" Murph while trying to open the door.

"Murph we are here to get the book. Lets worry about that later." I said.

Then I saw a Pincher walk in a room then had it block by a huge book shelf.

"What was that" ask Kate.

"That was one of the member of Team Pincher" I said.

"We can't get anywhere if there a big book shelf in the way!" said Jay.

"We got to look deeper to see if we can see any pokemon can help." I said.

We continue to look around. Then we walk in a old dining room.

"It looks like we walked in a horror movie. In the the plates would be floating" said Murph.

"Um" I starting to say.

"Not now Summer" said Murph.

"You may want to look behind you Murph." said Kate.

"Huh?" Murph said as he turn around he see two floating plates.

"I'M OUT OF HERE" said Murph.

"Murph! Wait!" I said to warn him there a crack in the floor, but I was too late.

We can hear him yelling.

"Lets just hope that Murph is alright." said Kate.

We walk into a room filled with Gastly. Which one of them lick me. Yuck!

Then we walk into a room full of Golbat. I capture them and went back to the book shelf.

"Hey Golbats can you take care of the book shelf." I said.

"Yes Sir" both Golbats said.

We walk in and then Kate said "Something off about that book shelf." as she pull out a book that unearth a hidden path.

"Good job for once" said Jay.

Then someone come out running. It turn out to be Murph.

"My dear Summer and Kate." said Murph.

"Dear?" we ask in confuse.

"Oh brother" said Jay.

"Oh sorry I wouldn't say that again. I'm just so happy to see you guys." said Murph.

We walk down the stair in the path to find two Pincher standing there with a Chikorita and a Bayleef.

"Hey Pokemon Ranger!?" said one of the Pincher.

Then they attack us with Chikorita and Bayleef. So I capture them.

"Why are you still here, we are here only because we heard there a rare pokemon here" both said.

Yeah Right!

Both Pincher run inside the room. We went in to see the room is a mass. Books everywhere! It like there was a pokemon battle happen in here. I saw the leader from wireless tower. She turn to face me and said "Huh yellow scarf. You must be Summer! We met at wireless tower"

"Yes we did" I said.

"Be carefully like a kid like you. Red eyes has a great sense of humor" the leader said and then she did a pose and said" I'm the leader of the blue team. My name is Blue eyes. By the way have you found a book call The Legend Of The Oblivia Region."

"No we haven't yet" I said.

"Good we still have a chance! Go Meganium " said Blue eyes.

I point my styler and said "Capture On" After capturing Meganium and releasing the pokemon and said "Capture Complete!"

"No this can't be!" said Blue eyes.

"Our leader lost to a pokemon ranger. We better hurry and get back up" both Pincher said while leaving the room.

"Hey you are going to leave me with them." yell Blue eyes.

"Take this!" Ukulele Pichu yell as he run up to Blue eyes and then give her a thunder bolt.

"What are you doing" Blue eyes said before Pichu give her a thunder bolt. Now she can't move.

"Good job Ukulele Pichu" I said as I petting him.

"Nice job thank to both of you we capture there leader" said Kate and Murph.

"You two are a perfect pair and now lets look for that book" said Kate.

"Thanks Kate" I said

"Thanks" said Ukulele Pichu.

"There a lot of books we didn't need like this one "The Legend Of The Oblivia Region." said Murph.

"Murph! Don't throw it away!" We all yell.

"What do you said!?" said Blue eyes.

"What do you mean this book" said Murph.

"Yes give it to me!" said Blue eyes.

"If this is so important I give it to Summer then" said Murph as he hands me the book.

"Me and my big month" said Blue eye.

"There is no use trying" I said.

"Well I guess it a mission clear." said Murph

We all did our pose even Murph did one.

Then We went back to the Union.

"Summer I will be here you go give the book to Rand" said I nod and left for Rand's house.

As for Kate and for Jay went there separate way to cover more ground that way.

**Me: I been thinking I think I'm may write a special every once in a while. That doesn't have to do with the story like someone past. **

**Summer: Good thing Jay is gone for good.**

**Me: Nope sorry he will return like Kate.**

**Ben: Great Summer at least he wouldn't throw rocks at your face.**

**Summer:Yea**

**Murph: You two make a cute pair**

**Me: Murph what are you doing here!? 'dragging Murph back into the story.'**

**Summer: Why is everyone is saying that. I see Ben as my brother not my boyfriend. Right Ben**

**Ben: Um...Yeah she like a sister to me 'turn around blushing'**

**Me: Ben you are so cute when you are blushing.**

**Ben:I'm not blushing!**

**Me: Yea whatever. I hope you like this story. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Ben Returns!

I** didn't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. ( the last chapter I didn't like how it turn out oh well)**

**Ben: Finally I'm back!**

**Summer: Well that a good thing ,but why do I have a feeling May is planing something.**

**Me: Yea I have plans for you two **

**Summer: I knew it and this is going to be bad.**

**Me:What you didn't trust me**

**Ben and Summer: No**

**Me: Don't worry it wouldn't be anything bad.**

**Summer: That makes me worry more.**

**Me: You shouldn't it not like I going have you die slowly and painfully.**

**Ben: Well she had a point Summer.**

**Summer: Yea ,but**

**Me:Great we all on the same page.**

**Summer: No what **

**Me: Lets get into the story lovebirds**

**Summer and Ben: We are not dating!**

**Me: Yea whatever I hope you like it.**

**Rand's House Summer P.O.V**

"Welcome back Summer" said Rand.

"Hey Rand" I said as I hand him the book.

"What is this" said Rand with a confuse look on his face. Then he reads the name out loud "The Legend of Oblivia Region"

"Hello Summer welcome back" said Leanne.

"Hi Leanne " I said with a smile on my face.

"That book I never thought it is real. I'm going to try to read it. Rand do you mind handing me the book." said Leanne.

Rand nod and hands her the book.

"By the way Summer two ranger were here looking for you" said Rand.

"Really? Who?" I said thinking who it might be.

"I think there name are Kellny and Keith." said Rand.

"I remember them and what they want?" I said.

"They didn't tell me" Rand said.

"OK then I going heading back to Tilt Village." I said as I left before Rand could say anything.

"Hey Summer over here!"

I turn to see Murph yelling at me.

I run up to him and ask "Whats wrong Murph and how the questioning going?"

"Well it turn out I was the one being questioned" said Murph.

"Well I hope you didn't reveal anything important information to Blue eyes" I said.

"No. I would never do anything like that" said Murph.

Then I can hear a familiar voice. Great it Red eyes what does he want.

"Well ,well Ranger that is very impressive to be able to capture Blue eyes" said Red eye while flirting.

"What do you want!" I yell at him.

He land his Z.Z Flyer and walking toward me to said " Well I want many things ,but I'm here to get Blue eyes back. She is a very valuable to our group."

"What do you think you can take her back that easily. " I yell with anger in my eyes.

"I know I wouldn't be able to take her back that easliy ,but I have a deal you wouldn't refuse." said Red eyes.

"What is it" I said with anger in my voice.

"Your boyfriend for Blue eyes" said Red eyes.

"Deal then and he not my boyfriend" I said.

We both shake our hands and then Red eyes said "Meet me at Daybreak Ruin. Don't bring anyone with you or else."

"Hey" yell Ukulele Pichu.

"Fine then you can bring your pokemon. A ranger without a pokemon are useless." said Red eyes.

Then he kiss me on my forehead which surprise me. He left before I could give him a good beating. Oh great the foe have a crush on me. I'm going not let that happen to me three time.

"Well I can't believe what happened there" said Murph.

"Don't you darn say is Murph" I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Blue eyes come out here" yell Murph.

"There you are I'm not done questioning you" said Blue eyes.

"You are free to go Red eye came to get you for Ben" said Murph.

"He did?! Now I own him something " said Blue eyes.

"Let get going we are going to Daybreak Ruin." I said.

Blue eyes nod and we went to Daybreak Ruin.

**Ben's P.O.V**

"Hey Ben you are coming with us." said Red eyes as he put on a blindfold on me.

"Where are you taking me!?" I ask.

"You will see" said Red eyes.

He drag me thought the hall and I manage to put a homing device.

Once we were outside Red eyes drag me on the Z.Z Flyer.

Once we were up in the air he remove my blindfold on me and said " Sit tight we will be there soon"

Great he must want to torture me more. When ever I see Summer again I might tell her how I feel about her. Yea sure she would be anger with me for being careless.

"Ben?" said Red eyes.

"Yea" I said.

"Don't get your hope up. Summer is not what you think" said Red eyes.

_" Well I never thought Summer have that black mark on her forehead when I kissed her. I guess Boss is right about the mark. Only time will tell until her heart becomes dark. The good part is Summer doesn't seem to know about the meaning of the mark. From the looks of it Darkrai do his work well. The effects is kicking in. I can tell due from the anger she showed at me. I didn't know how did the Boss finish what he started 9 year ago. The more anger Summer shows the better for us to be able control her when the darkness take her heart and soul. No one can broke her out of that state. I must tell the Boss the good news when I get Blue eyes back." What Red eyes' is thinking._

" What are you talking about? I'm be friends with Summer since we were six." I said.

"Well then if you believe me or not you will know when the time is right." said Red eyes.

I can see ruins off far away. If Summer is here she would love this kind of stuff. I remember back at ranger school when it came to history everyone would come to her for help or make her do the work. Back then I didn't have feeling for Summer ,but now I do. I wonder what happened to cause me to have feeling for Summer. I didn't think Summer have feeling for me yet. When the time come I will ask her out.

**Daybreak Ruin. Summer's P.O.V**

We find our self outside of Daybreak Ruin and went inside.

"Do you mind doing your ranger pose? Red eyes and I think it so cool so we made one our own." said Blue eyes

I look at her and said "Sure way not"

I did my ranger pose and Blue eyes said " I hate to say this ,but you look pretty cool"

I nod and continue to walk deeper in the ruins. Maybe when I get Ben back I go here to see what this place has to offer. I away been pretty inserted in this kind of stuff. I remember in ranger school everyone would ask me for help it it came to history. Must people bully me because of my knowledge of history.

There are pokemon everywhere and it took longer to get though then I thought.

"Hey Summer" said Blue eyes

I turn to face her and said "Yes?"

"Do you have feeling for Ben" said Blue eye laughing a little.

"Wow everyone seem to ask me that and no" I said.

"Ha ha Well that too bad you two make a cute couple. Plus Ben have feeling for you" said Blue eyes.

"No he doesn't and why would you know then" I said.

"When ever Red eyes mansion about you two dating. Ben's face turn red like a tamato berry." said Blue eyes.

I blink a few time before saying " Well you must be seeing things" Maybe Ben does have feeling for me. No that can't be. If he does he would have ask me out a long time ago.

"No I wasn't seeing thing. I telling you this Ben have feelings for you" said Blue eyes.

"Well if Ben didn't have feeling for me he would have said to me a long time ago." I said while climbing up the stair.

"Well Ben is pretty bashful while someone mansion about you two dating" said Blue eyes.

Once I think about Ben been pretty bashful sometime when he around me.

"Um..." I said.

"Ha ha You ran out of thing to say. You didn't know it ,but you do have feeling for Ben" said Summer.

" Like I said last time I didn't have feeling for him" I said with a bit of anger in my voices.

"Whatever Ha Ha" said Blue eyes while laughing

I roll my eyes and find the way outside.

"Well it looks like Red eyes is running late" I said.

"Why he " then Blue eyes stop and turn around to see a stone and said " A Involith! What is it doing here"

Blue eyes walk toward the stone to see Entei appear. Entei looks anger and attacks us.

"Summer! Can you calm down Entei.

I nod and said "Capture On!" Entei is as hard to capture like Raikou.

I manage to capture Entei with Ukulele Pichu's help and said "Capture Complete."

A bright light appear and I saw sigh for Entei. I had sure that my styler record it.

"Thanks for calm down Entei and what was that bright light for?" ask Blue eyes

"Well done Summer you manage to calm down Entei"

I look up to see Red eyes with Ben. Thanks goodness he alright.

"You there go get the Emblem" said Red eyes to one of his Pincher.

Then he turn to me and said " Blue eyes looks she not hurt"

"Well We wouldn't anyone unless we have to!" I said anger runnning toward my blood.

Red eyes flinch and said "Well your anger is more intense today."

**Ben's P.O.V**

I never seem Summer so anger like this. It like she a completely different person when Summer is anger. I nearly couldn't tell it was Summer. I can feel my heart drop. I know something is wrong. I seen Summer anger ,but she would never act like this. Then I notice her forehead is glowing a bit before it disappear. What is going on. I think I'm seeing things.

**Red eyes' P.O.V**

_That glow! It is starting pretty soon. It started more early then I thought. The glow didn't last that long. If the glow continues the darker and colder the girl's heart becomes. This is very good information to tell the Boss. I'm sure he will be pleased with what I found out. Anger is the key to unlock her darkness. Keep that in mind. Next time I meet her. Summer might be with us._

**Summer's P.O.V**

"At three we release our hostages. Don't do anything that can cause Ben's life." said Red eyes.

I nod as Red eyes counts to three. When Red eyes count to three. We release our hostage. Blue eyes went with Red eyes. I saw Ben running toward me. I'm so glad I can see Ben again. Ben pull me into a hug. When he was done I give him a hug back.

"Red eyes I'm sorry for the problem I cause " said Blue eyes to Red eyes.

"It alright it wasn't a big deal" said Red eyes to Blue eyes.

"Hey leader. We got the Emblem" said Pincher.

"Nice work. We should be going. Here a goodbye present. Now enjoy." said Red eyes with a smirk on his face.

He sent out a lot of Electrode and they started to explode. I push Ben out of the way so I can take the hit not Ben.

"Summer!?" said Ben with a worry look on his face.

I'm buried under the rocks from the explode. Somehow I'm fine ,but I can't move due to be a big rock is sitting on my leg.

I can hear Ben shouting my name.

**Ben's P.O.V**

"Summer! ARE YOU ALRIGHT" I yell hoping she can hear me.

I didn't hear anything. Why does this always happens to me. I got back with Summer and now I'm going to lose her again ,but this time for good.

I look around to see if I can any pokemon. Hey wait my styler is broken I can't a pokemon help. Great I guess I have to move them by hand. I carefully move rock away from Summer. This is very heavily rocks and somehow I remove all of the rocks.

"Thanks Ben" said Summer with her heart warming smile.

Without thinking I kiss Summer on her forehead. Our face turn to a deep red color. Summer is surprise for what happened. I'm too. I step back a bit and said " Sorry Summer. I don't know what came over me."

"It OK. Lets pretend that never happened Ben" said Summer still red from the kiss I gave her.

I nod and I'm still red too.

"OK then. Lets get going" I said to Summer.

Summer nod back.

We walk toward the exit to find it to be blocked by a huge rock.

**Summer's P.O.V**

I hear Ben saying " Great the exit is blocked."

"Ben I have an idea." I said while pressing the button.

Ben looks at me in confuse.

"Trust me on this Ben" I said.

"Sure?" said Ben still confuse.

I jump up in the air and draw Entei's Symbol. I close my eyes and I landed on Entei.

Ben looks at in surprise and manage to said "How did you do that?! And can you tell me what happened to you?"

I explain what happened.

"Wow! You have been though a lot Summer" said Ben.

I nod and said "Come on Ben we have get going."

Ben nods and got on Entei.

"Ben hold on tight." I said to Ben.

Ben hold on to my waist and I could feel a blush on my face. Glad Ben can't see it. Ben whisper to me " Summer I'm sorry for the problem I cause and when we were flying to Oblivia you protected me and from the explosion. Thanks Summer for be a great friend." My blush become more red. Do I have feeling for Ben? When Ben kissed me I kind of liked it. Then I snap out of it ask Entei to crush the Boulder.

"As you wish" said Entei while crushing the boulder.

"Summer I forget to tell you that they still have my partner pokemon" said Ben.

"Don't worry Ben we will get your partner back" I said giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks Entei" I said as we got off of Entei and walk toward Tilt Village.

"Hey Summer"

We turn to see it was Murph.

"Hey Murph." I said.

"Do you find Ben?" he said then he turn to see Ben.

"Oh Ben! You alright" said Murph.

Ben looks at him in surprise and said "Murph!? What are you doing here."

Muroh told him why he here.

"Oh OK then. Thanks Murph." said Ben

"Your welcome and meet me at Rand's house lovebird" said Murph and left us blushing.

"Um OK then" I said.

"What just happen" Ben said.

"I didn't know" I said.

I lead Ben to where Rand lives.

"Welcome back Summer you must be Ben" said Rand.

"Wait have did you know my name?" said Ben.

"Murph tell me about you." said Rand.

"Well then. Nice to meet you." Ben said.

"My name is Rand and this is Leanne and here Nema." said Rand.

Nema looks at us and said " Are you two dating"

"Wait! What! We are not dating! Right Ben?" I said as I turn to him.

"R..Right we are not dating" said Ben.

Nema said " Great lets get really for the wedding then"

"W..W...WHAT! WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED" we yell.

Everyone laugh ,but Ben and I blushing.

"Well its getting dark we should go to bed." said Leanne.

"We only have one guest room" said Nema while looking at us creepy.

"Ben you should take the room. I go sleep outside" I said.

"What!" said Ben in surprise.

"You been though a hard time Ben and I didn't mind sleeping outside. I done that a lot of times." I said and I left before he could say anything.

I sit down under a tree looking up at the stars.

"Summer?" said Ukulele Pichu.

I look down at Pichu and said "Yes Pichu"

"Do you have feelings for Ben" said Ukulele Pichu.

"What are you talking about Pichu" I said while trying to hide my blushing.

"Don't hide it from me Summer I know you have feeling for him." said Ukulele Pichu.

"Um?" I said.

" You be acting odd ever since we got Ben back" said Ukulele Pichu.

I didn't say anything and continue to look at the stars. I can hear footsteps. I look to see it was Ben.

"Ben should you be in bed.?" I said to Ben.

"Well I feel bad having you sleep outside. So I'm out here for a bit to stay with you. Is that OK for you?" said Ben.

"Its fine sit down then" I said.

Ben sat down next to me and we look at the stars until I felt asleep.

**Ben P.O.V**

I notices Summer fell asleep. I kiss her forehead before heading inside.

"Good Night Summr" I said to her.

I went to bed and then I fell a sleep as well.

**I do like how this turn out.**

**Ben: Again! You made me soft!**

**Me: Well yes I didn't and I told you two nothing bad will happen.**

**Ben: You are right on this one.**

**Summer: Um I didn't know what to say for this**

**Me: Ha ha. My plan worked.**

**Summer: Your plan was to make Ben kiss me!?**

**Me: Yea and I know you two have feeling for each other.**

**Summer and Ben: No we didn't! 'both turn around blushing'**

**Me: You two make a cute pair.**

**Summer: Ben! Lets get her for this!  
**

**Ben: Yes! You will pay for this!**

**Me: Well then go to go 'start running away'**

**Summer: Well she gone. I hope you like the story.**

**Ben: Same here.**


	9. Chapter 8: Summer is Missing!

**I don't own pokemon,but I do own this story. **

**Red eyes: How sweet Ben and Summer are dating.**

**Summer: We are not dating! 'turns blushing'**

**Ben: Yea we are not dating! 'turn around blushing as well'**

**Me: Wait Red eyes what are you doing here?**

**Red eyes: I will be here if I want**

**Me:OK then why are you here then.**

**Red eyes: I like to make fun of Ben.**

**Ben: ...**

**Red eyes: Ha Ha Ben I know you have feelings for Summer and Summer same thing for you.**

**Summer: I do not have feelings for Ben! He like a brother to me. 'blushing'**

**Me: Red eyes let them alone **

**Ben: Thank you May.**

**Red eyes: Whatever**

**Me: Lets get into the story.**

**Red eyes P.O.V**

I walk down the hall which lead to my Boss office. I hope with the information I give him would make him pleased. I walk into my Boss' office there are paper everywhere. On his desk there is a map of the Oblivia Region. A picture of Summer with darts on it. I look to see a file that has information about Summer. Next to the map I saw a master ball on it. I didn't know pokemon can be inside.

"Boss are you here?" I said if anyone is here.

"Well it isn't Red eye. What bring you here" Boss said. I didn't know where is he ,but I could only hear his voice.

"I have information about Summer I discovered " I said.

"Very well Red eyes what is it" Boss said.

"Remember 9 year ago you try to turn Summer's heart dark and cold" I said.

"Yes I remember that very well why." Boss said.

"When I was at Daybreak Ruin. I saw Summer's anger more violent then ever. As well I saw her forehead glow a black color." I said.

"Is this true" Boss said pleased.

I nod.

"Prefect! Now take the master ball from my desk" Boss said.

I walk up to the desk and grab the master ball.

"Very good. The pokemon inside the master ball is Darkrai." Boss said.

"H..How do you find Darkrai." I said

"I got Darkrai from a friend" Boss said.

I nod then I saw a pokemon trainer tie up in the corner. It was a girl with blue hair and gray eyes. She was wearing black and pink clothing almost like a dress. She is wearing pink boots.

"See that girl Red eyes" Boss said.

I nod and Boss said "That is the girl who own Darkrai"

My eyes widen with shock.

"If Darkrai belong to someone else. He wouldn't follow my orders" I said.

"Well that is true ,but we have to blackmail it. If Darkrai doesn't do what we want or the girl get it" Boss said.

"I see" I said.

"Now bring Darkrai out of his pokeball and let have a little talk with him" Boss.

I press the button which release Darkrai from his pokeball.

"Dark? Rai" said Darkrai looking around confuse.

Then Darkrai saw his trainer and his confusion turn to anger.

"Darkrai if you don't want anything to happens to your trainer. Then you got to follow our order." Boss said.

"Darkrai Don't do it!" Darkrai's trainer yell.

Then my Boss appear in forth of the trainer and a Garchomp.

"You should be quiet now." Boss said.

The girl give him a glare.

"Garchomp use Outrage" Boss said.

Garchomp release his attack at the girl until Darkrai give in. The girl's head is blooding and manage to said "You will never get away for this. Your are lucky that you took my pokemon."

"Yea we didn't want the champion of Sinnoh to get in the way" Boss said.

"How do you capture the champion" I said my eyes widen.

"This girl did put up a fight so I knocked her out cold. By hitting her on the head with a large rock" Boss said.

I nod in understanding.

"Now that is over with. Red eyes I want you to capture Summer. It is 3 in the morning so she wouldn't be up. After you capture her bring Summer here and have Darkrai turn her heart completely dark and cold." Boss said.

"Got it ,but where is she." I ask.

"She is sleeping outside of the area ranger's house. When you go there be careful. " Boss said.

"Yes! Sir! Come on Darkrai" I said on my way to the area ranger's house.

**At Rand's House**

I arrive to the area ranger's house. I look around to see Summer is sleeping under a tree. I took a near by rock and start walking toward Summer. I try to grab her ,but she woke up.

"What are you doing?!" said Summer trying to get of my arm. I took the rock and hit her head until she is out cold. I put her in a bag. I curry her with me back at base.

**Back at Base.**

"Good job Red eyes" Boss said.

I nod.

"Now Darkrai turn her heart dark and cold." Boss said.

I see a dark mist surrounding Summer's body. The mist goes into her body and her forehead start to glowing black. I can tell she is going toward a lot of pain. This mist continue until it went thought completely. The mark on her forehead grow a little longer ,but this time you can see it. The mark looks like a dark lightning bolt going down her face.

"Now it a matter of time when the girl woke up Red eyes" Boss said.

"What would happen when Summer wakes up" I ask.

"She will become a completely different person and will follow any order we give" Boss said.

"Will she still remember everything" I ask.

"Yes this can be helpful" Boss said.

"I can think of something" I said.

"What is it then?" Boss said.

"We can use Summer to broke Ben's heart" I said.

"What would that do?" Boss ask.

"Boss, Ben have a crush on Summer. So when Summer broke his heart. He wouldn't want to do anything" I said.

**Mysteriously Girl P.O.V**

What have I done that poor ranger is in pain. I shouldn't get myself get caught. I feel bad about this. I may be the champion ,but I can be careless at times. I need to get out of here somehow and warn that girl's friend Ben. How can I if I'm tied up and my head is bleeding. I wish my Garchomp is here ,but that person took my pokemons. I need to stop this. Right now I have a bad headache maybe from blood lost. Think Dawn Think of a plan to get out of this mess!_  
_

**In Summer's Mind.**

How could I gotten myself caught. So they finally found me. I can feel my heart, soul, and mind is falling into the dark side. I no longer can see the light. Now I can see is pure darkness. I try to fight the darkness ,but it was too strong. I can feel it is over coming me. I didn't want to broke Ben's heart. I like him too mush to do that. The darkness is changing me locking up the good in me. Replace it all with evil. I'm never going to forgive myself if I hurt someone. I can no longer bear myself to see them. I'm gone for good this time. The next time I see Ben it wouldn't be me...Good bye world. The darkness took over me. I'm no longer myself. I woke up slowly as my new self.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Boss it looks like Summer is waking up slowly" Red eyes said.

"I see her eyes color seem to change from a blue to a red" Boss said.

"Do you think it worked" Red eyes ask.

"I think so. We didn't know until she wake up fully." Boss said.

Summer got up slowly and give an evil grin to the other.

"It worked! Summer have completely changed" Boss said.

"Lets see about that. Summer what do you think about Ben" ask Red eyes.

"He could die for all I care about. He is just a weakling. Plus I want to broke his heart." Summer said in a very unpleasant way.

The Boss looks at Red eyes and said "Good work Red eyes. We finally have Summer in our side."

"What could we do next Boss?" Red eyes said.

"Wait a bit for Summer to calm down" Boss said.

Red eyes nod then looks at Summer.

**Ben's P.O.V**

I wake up and went to check on Summer. Summer wasn't there. I walk back inside and ask "Anyone know where Summer is?"

"Summer sometime would wake up pretty early in the morning to go for a walk" Rand said.

"Then I go look for her. Thanks Rand" I said.

"Hey wait."

I turn to see it was Nema and said "What is it?"

"Summer told me that your styler is broken. Leave it here while you go look for Summer" Nema said.

"Um I didn't think it a good idea" I said with a worry look on my face.

"Don't worry I fixed Summer's styler too" Nema said.

I look at her for a long time before I hand her my styler.

I walk outside and think what would Summer go. Hey wait I know. She would go to Daybreak Ruins.

I run though the Big Booker Bridge and Tilt Village until I finally at Daybreak Ruins.

I walk in to see if Summer was in here.

"Summer are you here" I yell. I didn't hear anyone.

So I continue to look around. After an hour I could find Summer. So I look everywhere and no Summer. Maybe Summer went back to Rand's House.

"Rand? Did Summer come back?" I ask.

"Summer? No she haven't come back?" Rand said.

"Ben here your styler back." said Nema.

"Thank Nema. It looks good as new" I said.

"So what happened to Summer?" ask Nema

"Whats going on here?" ask Leanne.

"We didn't know where Summer went" said Rand.

"I looked everywhere ,but I didn't find Summer" I said with a worry look on my face.

"Don't worry Ben we will find her" said Leanne.

We start to look all over the place ,but didn't find her. We went back to Rand's house.

"Oh! Dear Summer is gone!" Leanne said

"Calm down dear" said Rand while calming down his wife.

"Lets go back to the tree were Summer was sleeping." Nema said.

We all nod.

"This is the tree where Summer was sleeping" I said.

"Lets look for clues then" Rand said.

"Hey look its Ukulele Pichu" I said.

Rand turn to face Pichu and said " There is no way Summer would leave him alone. Something is wrong"

I ask "Hey Pichu do you know where Summer went?"

Pichu shook his head.

"No huh" Leanne.

"This is bad " I said and saw something in the corner. I walk up to it and to see it was footprints and yell " Everyone come here."

Everyone turn to see footprints and blood on some of them.

"Summer was kidnap!? " I said tears falling down.

"It looks like who ever kidnap her use this rock to knock her out" Rand said pointing to the bloody rock.

"It alright Ben. We will find her" Leanne said while trying to calm me down.

"Who would do should thing" Nema said with anger in her voice.

"Maybe the Pincher did this" Rand said.

"They must saw Summer as a threat. So they must kidnap her so no one can stop them" said Nema.

My heart is broken to just think about it. I will find Summer if the last thing I do.

**Ben: What happened to Summer? May!**

**Me: Sorry can't tell. You find out pretty soon.**

**Ben: Why you**

**Me: You must really love Summer to try to pick a fight with me.**

**Ben: I didn't love Summer 'blushing'**

**Me: Are you sure you are blushing a bright red color.**

**Ben: No I'm not 'try to cover his face'**

**Me: You can lie all you want ,but we will still know.**

**Ben:...**

**Me: Well then I hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 9 Evil or Not

I** don't own pokemon, but I do own this story.**

**Nema: Hey what did you do to Summer May!**

**Me: None can't tell. It would ruin the story.**

**Nema: Can't you see Ben is in pain.**

**Me: I can see that.**

**Nema: Then tell me where is Summer **

**Me: I may or may not tell it in this chapter **

**Nema: Why you**

**Me: On to the story.**

**Nema: Hey**

**Reds eye's P.O.V**

"Red eyes"

"Yes Boss" I said.

"I want you to take Summer back outside of the area ranger house" Boss said.

"What good would that do?" I said.

"Why don't ask Summer herself then" Boss said.

I look at him in confuse and then ask Summer " Summer when I take you back to area ranger house what would you do?"

"I have plans to betray them and make Ben suffer emotionally and physically." Summer said with a evil grin.

I flinched from the grin.

"This is too good to be true. OK Summer I want you to do what you said. When you are done wait for Red eye to pick you up." Boss said.

I nod then turn to Summer and said "Lets get going then"

Summer just give a smirk before saying "Lead the way"

I grin and show her where my Z.Z Flyer is.

"Get on I take you to the area ranger's house" I said.

Summer nods and put on her goggles.

"Summer why are you putting them on?" I ask consciously.

"I don't know if you notices ,but my eye color is no longer blue. Its red now. If I go there without covering my eyes. They will know something is wrong." Summer said intimidating.

I nod and continue to fly until we reach Tilt Village then Summer stop me.

"What is that for?" I ask.

"Do you really want to be seen with me. That will cause them knowing something is wrong. I'm going by foot. It is not that far so wait here" Summer said with a intimidating grin.

I nod and watch Summer leaving to the area ranger's house. Too bad I can't see it. I want to see Ben's face when he find out. Oh well I guess I be waiting for her.

**Ben's P.O.V**

"Ben, we will find Summer don't worry." Rand said.

"How can I? My best friend and crush is kidnapped" I thought out loud then I realize what I just said. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did" Rand said with a grin on his face.

"I knew it! You do like Summer" Nema said.

I don't know what to say and I can tell that I'm blushing.

"It alright you can just tell us about your feelings for Summer. We wouldn't tell" Rand said.

"Um?" I said and blush is becoming more red.

"Leave the boy alone Rand and Nema" Leanne said.

Both nod.

"Thanks Leanne" I said and my blush is gone.

I can hear throbbing footsteps. From the sound of it the person is struggling to walk. Then I turn to see it was Summer. Her head is bleeding and is struggling to walk. I run up to Summer to give her a hug and yell "Summer?!" Summer give me a feint smile. Everyone turn to see Summer.

Everyone is surprise and Rand manage to say "Summer?! Are you alright!? What did the Pincher do to you."

"Yea I'm fine. When I was asleep when one of the leader of the Pincher knock me out cold and kidnapped me. They beat me up to tell them what Ranger Union is planing. I didn't tell them anything. I took the beating until they gave up and lock me up in a cell. Somehow they didn't see a hole in the wall. So I manage to get away. I walk all the way here" Summer said.

Rand's eyes widen and everyone stare at Summer in shock. I let go of Summer and she give me a feint smile. Then her smile turn into a intimidating grin. My eyes widen.

"Summer what wrong" Rand said with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Ha ha" Summer laugh in a evil matter.

I step back a bit and said "Um Summer this isn't funny"

"Who said I'm going making this up" Summer said with a evil look on her face.

"Summer seriously this isn't funny" Rand said.

"What is going on?" Nema said.

"I never liked you Ben. You can die in a hole for all I care about. You are nothing ,but a weakling." Summer said them hit me in the guts.

The words hit my heart like a bullets was shoot at me. I can't believe what she said. That dose not sound like Summer at all. She would never want to hurt me.

"Summer knock it off. Go back to your self." Rand said seriously.

"The Summer you used to know was just a cover up. This is the real me." Summer said.

Rand back off a bit before saying "So all of the good deeds you did was just a cover up?!"

"Yes" then she walk up to me and whisper to my ear "I away hated you idiot."

She hit me in the guts again ,but harder this time. My heart is broken. I wanted to cry ,but I don't want to give her satisfaction.

"Summer you are coming with us!" Rand said.

Summer shirk intimidating before running off. We chase her and she stop and turn to us.

"Don't come any closer " Summer said.

Rand walk closer to Summer and grab her neck then said "Summer you are not getting away . You gain our trust and betrayed us"

Summer give him an intimidating look on her face and starting to laugh.

"Darkrai come out and play" Summer said with an evil grin on her face.

We all turn to see Darkrai appear in shock. Summer took this time to get off of Rand hands.

"Darkrai attack them!" Summer said in aggressive way.

Darkrai attack everyone. The pain it hurt a lot not from Darkrai ,but from Summer. I thought I knew everything about her.

"That should do it Darkrai" Summer said. Then I notices a black mark on her forehead. What is that?

Summer starts running to Tilt Village and she disappear. I feel tear running down my eyes. How could Summer do this to me! I can't believe it. I wouldn't forgive her! Summer betrayed me and the others. Rand see me and walk up to me and said " Don't cry Ben we will get her back for this". While Nema trying to calm me down.

"This must be very hard on you since's you have a crush on Summer" Leanne said.

I nod.

"Summer is going to pay for what she did?" Rand said in anger in his voice.

I thinking about that mark that Summer have on her forehead.

"Ben? Are you alright?" Rand said.

"Oh? Sorry I was thinking about something." I said.

"What is it then" Rend said.

"I saw a black mark on her head." I said.

"Really? What did it look like" Leanne ask.

"It looks like a black lightning bolt coming down her forehead." I said.

"OK then I look into that" Leanne said.

"Lets go back and think of a plan to capture Summer" Rand said.

I nod.

**Summer's P.O.V Somewhere base?**

"It looks like Red eyes and Summer is back." said Boss and then turn to me and said " How was your mission Summer?"

"It went well. I broke Ben's heart. And I betray the other" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Good job You two." Boss said.

I nod and Red eyes said "Thanks and what do you want us to do next"

"You two worked hard today. So take the rest off the day to rest" Boss said.

I nod and Red eyes said "Thanks"

I left for Daybreak Ruin to look around.

**Back at Rand's house Ben's P.O.V**

"I looked into the mark that Ben said." Leanne said.

"Well what is it then?" ask Rand.

"It turn out that mark is crated as a sigh of evil. Which Darkrai put on her. In a legend if one takes a kind and pure girl on her birthday and have Darkrai change her heart into a evil and cold. And will follow anyone who made her that way." Leanne said.

"So you saying that the Pincher leader turn Summer evil?" Nema ask.

"Yes" Leanne.

"But her birthday is around July" I said.

"I know that is what is confusing" Leanne said.

"Is there any way to turn her back to normal" I ask with hope in my eyes.

Leanne looks at me for a long time before saying "No"

"...What?" I said.

"I couldn't find anything that can help. Summer must known about her mark on her head and didn't tell anyone about it. I need to know how it happned." Leanne then turn to look at me.

"Sorry Summer never mansion about her past" I said.

"Hey Ben maybe it could be the fairy tails. You kiss Summer and she will snap out of it." Nema said.

"That is just a fairy tails. It might not work" I said blushing a little thinking about kissing Summer.

"Who knows it might work?" Nema said.

"Like Ben said it just a fairy tails ,but it doesn't hurt to try" Rand said looking at me. I blushing more now.

"Um?" I said.

Nema looks at me and said "Well We didn't know where is Summer"

Rand said " That's right. We don't know where is Summer."

Then Rand looks at me and ask "Ben if Summer have any free time where would she go?"

I look at him before saying " If there any ruins she would go visit them."

"Lets go to Daybreak Ruins them" Nema said.

**Tilt Village Normal P.O.V**

"Where is Summer " ask Keith

"I checked the Ruin ,but nothing." Kellny said.

"Wow we spend one day looking for Summer and she is not here." Keith said.

"Maybe she went back to Rand's house." Kellny said.

"Lets go then" Keith said.

Both ranger run to Rand's house.

**Daybreak Ruins Ben's P.O.V**

"OK were are here lets start looking" Rand said.

We all nod and walk our separate way looking for Summer. I hope she is here.

I look around the ruins and pokemon everywhere. I continue to walk until I find a cave. I walk inside and saw Summer studying the old writing. Even if Summer is evil she still love history. I walk closer to her and Summer turn around look at me in surprise then she hiss at me.

"What are you doing here Ben?! Do you want me to beat you up again" Summer said walking up to me.

"Well I here to bring you back to normal Summer." I said and Summer hitting me in the guts.

"Ow" I said as I got up. I look at her in the eyes and thought of what Nema said. I didn't think a kiss will bring her back ,but I guess I should try.

I lend in and kiss her on the lips. Summer quickly broke the kiss and said "Do you really think that will bring the Summer you know back"

"It was worth the try" I said.

Summer smirk and start to hitting me in the guts before running away. So I chase her to the outside of the ruins. Then she turn and said "Stop following me"

Then starts beating me up.

**Summer's P.O.V**

Why he is still here?! Well I guess a good beating would teach him a listen.

"Summer stop!"

I turn to see it was Rand and the others. I continue to beat him up.

"It no use Rand This Summer is not the one we know. " Leanne said.

I continue to beat him up until he howler in pain. Oh NO! I feel like the other Summer is coming back... I'm back to normal. I stop and I look at Ben with blood on his face. Pain in his eyes. It broke my heart. Tears falling down my eyes. I never forgive myself for beating up my best friend and have a little crush on him.

"I'm sorry Ben." I said before running away. I can hear Ben calling out for me. I can't bear to face Ben for what I have done. I didn't want to see him again. I run somewhere Ben will never find me.

**Ben's P.O.V**

"Summer wait" I yell ,but I was too late.

Rand help me up and said to me "It looks like Summer is back."

"I have to find her!" I said.

"You can't go in your condition" Rand said.

"I wouldn't blame her not wanting to see you. Since Summer is the type who hate harming other people." Nema said.

"Lets go back to my house. You need to rest Ben" Rand said.

I nod as Rand help me to go to his house.

**Boss: Noooo!**

**Ben: So its you who turn Summer evil. Now I don't know where is she now.**

**Me: Calm down Ben. You will see her soon.**

**Ben: How can I calm down. Since Summer is gone.**

**Me: Like I said before you will see her again. She just time for herself**

**Ben: I guess you are right about that.**

**Me: Cool we are on the right page.**

**Ben:I guess**

**Me: To answer your question When Ben kissed Summer. Summer's hair was in the way. That way Ben didn't see it until now.**

**Ben: I hope you like the story.**


	11. Chapter 10: Reunite

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Ben: Where is Summer now?**

**Me: You will never know**

**Ben: Why you**

**Me: Ben you will see Summer in this chapter. So don't pick a fight with me.**

**Ben: I going to trust you on this one**

**Me: Trust me or not you will see the way**

**Ben:What is that mean**

**Me: I don't know. I wanted to say that.**

**Ben: OK then?**

**Me: : Lets get into the story before this gets weird.**

**Ben: Yea. Lets that. Enjoy the story **

**Somewhere in Dolce Island. Summer's P.O.V**

I can't believe I did that to Ben! What friend I am. Ben never been to Dolce Island before. So this is a good place to stay until I can face him without breaking into tears for I have done to him. I hoping he will forgive me. Maybe its about time I tell him about my past. For now I will stay here until I'm really. I look around to find a place to sit. I walk deeper in the forest to find a place surrounded by tree everywhere. This is a good place to be. Even If Ben find this place he would have to find me first. I can still see the image of Ben in pain and me beating him up in my head. I will never be able to forgive myself for doing that! I have a little crush on Ben so it hurt me a lot seeing him in pain. Now I think about it how long I have feelings for Ben. Maybe when he kissed my forehead or I had feelings for Ben for a long time now and I didn't know it. Well for now I wouldn't mansion about it until I feel I'm really.

**Ben's P.O.V At Rand's House**

"Ben you are going though a lot of pain. Are you?" Nema ask.

I nod my head hurts a lot.

"I didn't think Summer would come back any time soon" Rend said.

"Summer must be heart broken for hurting her best friend" Leanne said.

"I have to find her" I said.

"You can't go Ben you are hurt" Read said.

"I know ,but I feel I have to see her and tell her it wasn't her fault." I said.

"I know it wasn't ,but you have to still and rest." Rend said.

"It was the Pincher's fault" Nema said.

"Summer" I said softly.

Maybe its best if I rest here for now. I go looking for her when no one is looking.

"Don't worry Ben I go look for Summer myself " Rand said.

I look at him then I look at the floor. I really want to tell Summer how I feel.

"I will go look for Summer " Rand said as he exit the house.

Nema and Leanne turns to looks at me.

"I will let you go look for Summer" Leanne said.

I look at Leanne in surprise and mange to say "Wait What!"

"Love is a powerful feeling and you would have gone anyways." Leanne said.

"Yea I was thinking on going when you are not looking" I said with a grin on my face.

Leanne smiles at me then said "You better hurry then before Rand will come back"

"Hey Ben if your going. Go to Dolce Island. Just ask a fishermen there he will be more then happy to take you there." Nema said.

"Thanks Nema " I said as I exit.

If I remember Dolce Island should be the north of Cocona Village. I walk thought a path flower and trees everywhere. Pokemon here are living here without a care in the world. Then I find myself outside of Cocona Village. I can see a fishermen well fishing. So I walk up to him and said "Um Sir I'm wondering if you can take me to Dolce Island.

He turn to me and said "I will be happy to. Hop on and I will take you there."

"Thanks Sir" I said while getting on the boat.

There was nothing ,but the sea. It didn't take long before we arrive to Dolce Island. We stop at a small dock and I jump off.

"I will be waiting for you here" said the fishermen.

"Thanks" I said as I walk into the forest in Dolce Island. I look though the forest nothing ,but tree and flowers. I walk for a few hours looking for Summer ,but no sigh of her. At this rate I wouldn't be able to find her. I look down in sadness and notice footprints. From the looks of the footprint it was made only a couple of hours. Good thing I learned this in ranger school. I follow the footprint leading to Summer. Summer is sitting down under a tree looking in the sky. From the looks of it she might be thinking about something. I walk a little closer to have a better look at Summer._  
_

**Summer's P.O.V**

I continue to in the sky thinking about what happened. I can hear a noise I turn to see Ben then walking toward me. Wait how did Ben find me? I back off I didn't want to cry.

"Summer there you are" Ben said with concern in his eyes. I notice he is still badly injured it all from me. Why is he here. I thought Ben hate me. I look at me and I feel tears running down my eyes. Looking what I have done to him. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see it was Ben.

"Its alright Summer it wasn't your fault " Ben said looking into my eyes. Then he sit closer to me.

"Yes it is. I was the one who hurt you" I sob.

"No it isn't Summer. It was the Pincher's fault. They turn you evil. It wasn't you who was doing that stuff to me." Ben said.

"Thanks Ben" I said and give him a hug. Ben and I blush a little.

"Your welcome Summer" Ben said. Ben lead in and kiss me on the lips. My eyes widen from the kiss. I feel all of my worry is now gone. We continue to kiss until we run out of air. Which forces us to broke apart. Our face is red as a tamato berry. I look in surprise for the sudden action. We both look at each other for a while.

Until Ben said " Well now you know how I real feel about you"

I look at him and then I kiss him on his forehead. Ben is blushing more.

"Lets not tell anyone we kissed ok?" I said to Ben.

"Yea we didn't Nema to plan a wedding for us and for what we are 15. We are too young for that!" Ben said.

I laugh and said " Yea and Nema wouldn't stop until we are dating. Its best for us if we don't go on a date yet. I do like you Ben ,but we need to focal on our job first."

"Yes and this way people wouldn't know we kissed." Ben said.

"Last thing is Nema asking us if we are dating" I said.

"Nema will ask that no matter what" Ben said with a smirk on his face.

Ben and I laugh for a bit.

"We should be heading back to Rand's house." Ben said.

I nod and got up and offer Ben my hand. Ben took my hand and I help him back to dock. The fishermen grin before saying "It looks like you two were on a date."

"No we are not on a date. I found him lost in the forest so I help him get back here." I said.

Ben looks confuse at first then realize what I'm going.

"Yea I was lost until this girl found me and I injured my leg." Ben said.

The fishermen look at us for a long time before said " Sorry then get on then."

He real fell for that. Ben and I got on the boat and set sailing.

**Rand's House Summer's P.O.V**

"Ben there you are!" Rand said.

I turn to Ben and ask "Ben what is going on?"

"Rand told me to stay due to my injures " Ben said looking at me.

"What!?" I said.

"Oh yea welcome back Summer" Rand said.

"Thanks it good to be back and sorry Pichu for leaving you" I said.

"It ok you were kidnapped" Ukulele Pichu said.

"Anyways where were you two. You two went on a date." Rand said.

We both blush and said "No"

"Ok then Summer can I ask you a question?" ask Rand.

"Sure what is it." I said.

"Do you remember anything when you were evil" Rand ask.

"No the only thing I remember is beating up Ben" I said.

"Too bad then I thought we could use what happened to you to see where the Pincher's base." Rand said.

"That right I forgot to say this I put a homing device on there base." Ben said while checking his styler.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place." Nema said.

"Well Summer was kidnapped and I spend the time looking for her." Ben said.

"Ok Ben where are they so we can give them pay back. Come on Pichu." I said.

"It looks like it outside of a cave call Dangerous Cliff" Ben said checking his styler.

"Well what are we waiting for then" I said.

Ben nods and said "Lets go then"

I nod and we left for Dangerous Cliff.

**Normal P.O.V**

"We are finally here Keith" said Kellny.

"Yea I can't we took all of those wrong turns " Keith said.

"I know right" said Kellny.

Both ranger walk into Rand's house.

"Oh Hi both of you" Rand said.

"Hi Rand" both ranger said.

"If you are looking for Summer she alright left" Rand said.

"Ok thanks" both ranger said as they left before letting Rand say anything.

"Come on we miss Summer again" Kellny said.

"Wow we are bad looking for people" Keith said.

"Yea that is something I can agree on" Kellny said.

Keith nod then both rangers can hear a voice.

"Kellny!? Keith?! What are you going here?"

Both ranger turn to see it was Kate.

"Same thing you are for Kate" Kellny said.

"By the way have you seem Summer?" Keith ask.

"I saw Summer a while ago. Right now I don't know why is she now" Kate said.

"It ok we find her somehow." Kellny said.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Summer it just pass this cave" Ben said.

I nod and said "Lead the way"

We were about to go in until a girl yells "You can't go there. Its dangerous in there."

"Don't worry we are pokeon rangers " Ben said.

"Oh Sorry then ,but still be careful." the girl said.

"Thanks for the warning" I said as we enter the cave.

Outside the cave we saw two Pincher. Both turn to see us.

"It looks like the ranger school is taking a field trip" one said

"Yea lets take there lunch money" the other one said.

Ben and I look at them in confusion. The Pincher sent out two Pichu. Then a bit later I capture both Pichu.

"Oh Dear they are Ranger" one said.

"Lets hurry back to base." the other one said.

"Um...What was that?" Ben ask.

"I have no idea Ben" I said.

"Lets go then" Ben said.

We continue until we came across a boulder.

"Summer can you?" Ben ask ,but I alright doing it. I jump in the air and draw Entei sign. I close my eye to find myself on Entei.

"Come on Ben" I said giving him my hand.

"Right" Ben said grabbing my hand and hold tight to my waist.

"Entei can you break the boulder " I ask.

"Your wish is granted " Entei said.

We crush many boulder until we come across a large crater.

"Great what now " Ben said.

"Lets get off of Entei first. I have a plan." I said.

We both got off of Entei not realizing we are handing hands.

I blush a bit before saying "Um Ben can you let go of my hand"

Ben looks and blush a bit before saying "Oh sorry."

He let go of my hand and I said "Thanks Entei" as he leaves.

I jump up in the air and drawing Raikou's sigh. I close my eyes again to find I'm on Raikou.

"Lets get going Ben" I said giving him my hand again.

Once Ben got up I ask "Raikou can you jump over the crater."

"Sure thing friend " Raikou said.

We jump from crater to crater until we find our self at sea.

"There is a submarine out in the sea." Ben said.

"That must be there base lets go" I said

Raikou jump to the submarine without no problem.

"Thanks Raikou " I said as we enter the base.

**Well sorry I posted this pretty late due to a blackout. The power didn't return until 12:41 A.M and I'm very tired.**

**Ben: You are lucky this time May!**

**Me: I don't want to deal with this now. I'm pretty tired now.**

**Ben: Whatever**

**Me: 'yawn' Sorry I hope you like the story. Now I'm going to bed.**


	12. Chapter 11 Pincher's Base

**I don't own pokemon,but I do own this Story. I feel rested now hopefully no more blackouts**

**Summer: How darn you make me do all of that stuff to Ben.**

**Me: Hey I want this be my story so I can add what I want.**

**Summer: So you want me to beat up Ben?**

**Me: No ,but I tend to put in violent in my story and dark stuff. So it wouldn't be like other storys**

**Summer: Ok then why did have all of this stuff happen to me.**

**Me: I had this idea for a long time and I don't think many people are doing the same thing I'm doing.**

**Summer: Ok I think I get it**

**Me: Great lets get into the story.**

In side the submarine it is pretty open. There are pokemon everywhere Pincher must take then for there homes.

"Ben is this the place" I ask.

"I think so" Ben said.

I walk for a bit until a Gliscor attack us and I capture it. Then we come across a Pincher with a Sandslash.

"What Pokemon Rangers?!" then he looks at Ben and said "You miss being hostage ranger"

"Nope we are here to take you down" Ben said looking at me. I nod and capture it.

"Oh no I have to warn the other " the Pincher said running to the other.

"We have to be more careful now Summer" Ben said. I nod then we come across a room full of anger pokemon. I manage to capture two Luxio. On the way bcak to the path a Monferno attack and leaving me a burn on my right arm. Wow how many injures have I gotten.

"Summer are you alright " Ben said with concern in his eyes.

"It just a burn Ben I been thought worse. " I said with a grin.

"Ok then I think I can see the door from here" Ben said as we exit though the door. We find another door as soon as we about to go though. Two Pincher got in the way. One Pincher have 10 Gibles and the other one have 5 Makuhita.

"Ben I'm going to take care of the Gibles. You take care of the Makuhitas" I said as I capturing the Gibles.

Ben nod and capture the Gibles. When we are done both Pincher said "Lets get out of here!" Both run past faster then the speed of sound.

"Well then lets get going" I said as I enter the door. Ben nods.

In the room there is a lot of anger Mskuhita and Sneasel. I hear a Pincher saying "I want all of you to stop the ranger at any cost"

I look to sees it clear.

"Ben it clear ,but we have to be careful" I said.

"Poor thing " Ben said. Those pokemon aren't scare to attack anyone. We run though the other side safely.

"There is the exit " Ben said.

I nod and then I feel like a knife stab my arm so I cries in pain. I turn to see it was a Sneasel stabbing me with his sharp claws. I pull out my styler and capturing the Sneasel. I look at my cut blood running down. I try to cover it up ,but Ben notice it.

"Summer are you alright?" Ben said looking at my cut.

"Yes I'm fine lets get going" I said putting out a handkerchief and ripping it around the cut. Hoping that stop the bleeding.

"Lets be more careful then" Ben said helping me getting up.

"Thanks the exit is not that far." I said.

We exit from the room and Ukulele Pichu took off.

"Ukulele Pichu wait up" I said as I follow him.

"What is in here" Ben said.

"Help!"

"That is a pokemon cry " Ben said. Then we turn to see a huge metal box. For the looks of it Glisor can take care of it.

"Glisor can you cut down the metal door." I said.

"Yes Sir" Glisor said cutting down the metal door.

"Thanks Glisor " I said and then we hear a cry "Star"

A lot of pokemon come out running out.

"Sweet Freedom!"

"We are free at last!"

"Yay"

Then a Staraptor come out flying towards Ben.

"Ben you safe!" Staraptor said.

"Here you are Staraptor. I miss you" Ben said hugging his partner pokemon. Then Staraptor give me a intimidating look on his face.

"Summer do you know what you have done to Ben!" yell Staraptor.

"Glad to see you too" I said to Staraptor.

Then Staraptor looks hungry at Ukulele Pichu. Pichu run up to my leg and hugging them.

I look at Staraptor and said "Don't even think about it Staraptor." As I pick up Pichu. I continue to said " Pichu is my partner pokemon"

"Whatever" Staraptor said.

I look around to see ten Pichus ask Pichu " Pichu are those your friends?"

"Yes they are" Ukulele Pichu said.

"Great we finally found your friends Pichu" I said.

"Ukulele Pichu you found your huh" Ben said.

"It looks like all of pokemon here is from Dolce Island" I said.

"Everyone stay here until we come and get you" Ben said.

"Yes" all of the pokemon said.

"Do they all understand me" Ben said.

"Yes they do and lets go. Come on Ukulele Pichu." I said.

We exit out of the room and continue to look around. After a bit we come to find two Pincher with Vulpix and a Makuhita.

"I will take care of them Ben" I said.

"Alright Summer" Ben said.

I finish capturing both pokemon and one of the Pincher said " Lets go to plan B."

The other one finish for him by saying "Run"

"Well aren't they something" Ben said.

"Yea they are...special" I said.

We walk inside what I believe is where the leader is.

"There are pokemon ranger here" one of the Pincher said.

Both turn to see us and one said "See leader they are here"

"So you run away" Blue eyes said.

"No we came to warn you" the other Pincher said.

"Are you sure I heard Lets go to plan B run!" Ben said mocking them.

"What are you two doing leading rangers in here. Well I just guess I have to take care of you Summer" Blue eyes said.

"Yea right! That is not gotten happen!" I said getting my styler really.

"Wait Blue eyes"

We turn to see two more Pincher come in with a Totodile and Croconaw.

"Let us take care of them" both said.

"They are way out of your ledge." Blue eyes said.

Both pokemon come in attacking and I capture them no problem.

"Blue eyes is right. They are way out of our ledge" both said.

"If you want get the job right you gotten do it yourself." Blue eyes said.

She did a pose before sent out Feraligatr. "Feraligatr go wild as you want" Blue eyes said.

"Capture On!" I said capturing Feraligatr. It wasn't easy Feraligatr keep on using Hyper Bream. One of the Hyper Bream hit me I got up quickly. Finish capturing Feraligatr and said "Capture Complete!"

Blue eyes look at me in surprise and said "My Feraligatr.."

"It wasn't your Feraligatr. Even it was I didn't see any connection between you and Feraligatr." Ben said.

"Leader a call for you"

"A call at this time this better be important" Blue eyes said.

I could only hear a bit Blue eyes saying " What is it?...What ok I understand"

Then she turn and yells "Everyone go into plan Z."

"But leader!" One of the Pincher said.

"No but! I got a call to do so! Now do it" Blue eyes said.

The Pincher nod and did whatever they did.

"Everyone out" Blue eyes said.

Then everything went black.

**Ben's P.O.V**

Summer and I lay there unconscious.

I open my eyes to see everything is on there side. Wait where is Summer!?

"Pich?" said Ukulele Pichu.

I turn to see Summer unconscious. I run to Summer and said "Summer are you alright!?"

I didn't get an answer. I shook her to see if she wakes up.

"Um..What happen and why is my head hurting." Summer said trying to get up.

I look at her back of her head and it is bleeding.

"Summer lets get out of here and your head is bleeding " I said.

"Great why does this always happens to me " Summer said.

"Everyone have ten min to get out."

"Plan Z was to crush into a rock" I said.

"We have to go Ben " Summer said.

"But there is no way out." I said worry.

Summer kiss me on my forehead and said " We will get out Ben so calm down"

I blush and see an a escape rope.

"Wait what how is an escape rope here" I said.

Summer looks up and said " Look up Ben and Thanks Pichu.

I look up to see a Pichu and smile at him.

"Lets go " Summer said climbing the rope.

"Right" I said.

"I guess we have to climb up to the top " Summer said.

We climb most of it no problem ,but we got near the exit. Z.Z Flyer are falling down. One hit me knocking me off. Summer saw and grab my hands and got me back up.

"Thanks Summer " I said.

"Anytime" Summer said.

We finally reach the other room.

"Pich?"

"That was a Pichu where is it?" Summer said.

"It up there " I said pointing at the Pichu.

"Lets go" Summer said.

We climb on top where Pichu is and Summer jump down and said "Ben keep going I'm meet you up there."

I nod and start climbing to the exit.

**Summer's P.O.V**

I pick up Pichu and said "You are fine now"

I jump down and start climbing again. That I hear a cry I look to see a Linoone under a Z.Z Flyer. I jump down pick up the Z.Z Flyer.

"Thanks " Linoone said.

"Your welcome and come on we don't have much time left." I said.

Linoone nod and we climb where Ben is.

"Thanks God your ok Summer" Ben said hugging me. I blush and said "Thank for worrying about me ,but we have to get going Ben"

"Right" Ben said.

A large crate is in the way. I turn to Linoone and ask "Linoone can you move the crate please"

"No problem" Linoone said.

Linoone moves the crate and I said "Thanks Linoone. Now lets get going"

"Right" Ben said handing my hand.

We start climbing to the top where the hatch is. When we got up there there are two Pincher trying lift up a crate.

"I thought you guys are gone" I said.

Both Pincher look at us and said "We were on our way to the hatch. When a crate was about to fall on us Blue eyes push us out of the way. Now she is under the crate."

"Don't...tell...them...that" Blue eyes said.

"Come on Ben lets help them out " I said lifting the crate.

"I thought we are your foe" Blue eyes said.

"There is no such thing during this time and you two help us" Ben said.

"At three 1,2,3 lift" I said.

We lift the crate off of Blue eyes.

"Thanks ranger..." Blue eyes said.

"If you want to tell us something. Now is not the time!" I said.

"OK" Blue eyes said.

The two were about to open the hatch then Blue eyes stop them.

"Are you sure we could get away." Blue eyes ask.

"Not now! What is important is everyone safely. There are pokemon in the room below us. If we don't open the hatch we all die." Ben said.

"...You two open the hatch" Blue eyes said.

"Yes" both saying opening the hatch.

"EVERYONE OUT"

Ben and I grab as many pokemon as we could and starting swimming up to the surface. We end up floating on the water. When a boat is coming towards us very fast.

"Not again!" I yell

"Well hello there sorry to break up the party we have to go"

We look up to see it was Murph.

"Murph can you help us up" I ask.

"Yea" Murph said before trowing a rope for us and the pokemon to climb.

"Thanks Murph for coming to save us" Ben said.

"Well I was testing the Union to see how far it can go." Murph said.

"It was a coincidence then" Ben said.

"Well Rand got worry because you two were taking a long time. So he sent me to see if you guys are in the water" Murph said.

"We got of thank Rand when we get back Ben" I said.

"By the way what with all of pokemon" Murph ask.

"They were trapped in the submarine" Ben said.

"It a mission clear" Murph said.

Ben and I did our ranger pose and Murph did one too.

"Um.. I'm not feeling well" I said. Then I black out from blood lost I guess.

**Ben: Wow a lot has happened **

**Me: Yea you two are lucky to be alive. Even you Summer**

**Summer: I always seem to hurt a lot even when I was little.**

**Me: I don't see many people use this. So my story is different from other peoples.**

**Ben: I guess **

**Summer: Well then I hope you like the story.**


	13. Chapter 12 Dolce Island I guess

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story and Jay. Today is my birthday now** **I'm 16 years old.**

**Summer: Congrats K...**

**Me: Don't you darn tell them my real name!**

**Summer: Ok them May.**

**Me: That better**

**Jay: Since its your birthday 'hit my arm'**

**Me: Hey that hurt **

**Summer: Jay leave May alone **

**Jay: The joy of pain**

**Me: Thanks Summer and Jay you need to go see a Doctor**

**Jay: No I don't**

**Summer: Yes you do **

**Me: Let get into the story before anything bad happens **

**Ben's P.O.V**

I run to Rand's house with Summer unconscious in my arms. I have to get help fast! I have to hurry Summer is losing more blood. I knock on Rand's door and waiting for him to open the door. My arm is cover in Summer's blood. Rand finally open the door. When he saw Summer his eyes widen.

"Quick come inside" Rand said.

I nod and took something inside. I lay her on a bed upstairs. I hold her hand hoping she would be ok. Rand come in the room with Nema and Leanne. Both's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Ben what happen to Summer" Rand ask.

"Blue eyes had the Pincher to crush the submarine into a rock. The submarine flap to its side. Summer must have crush her head from the impact. " I said tear falling from my eyes.

"We have to get a Doctor fast!" Rand said.

"I think Edward is in Tilt Village. Hurry" Leanne said cleaning the cut on Summer's head.

Rand nod and left for Tilt Village.

"pichu?" Ukulele Pichu said.

"Don't worry Pichu Summer will be fine I hope " I said.

"Ben" Nema said.

"Yeah? What is it Nema" I ask.

"How long have Summer be unconscious for?" Nema said with concern in her eyes.

"I believe two hours" I said to Nema.

"Good we might sill have a chance " Nema said.

"I hope so" I said. Looking at Summer in pain is hurting me a lot. I finally tell my feelings to Summer and she feels the same way for me... I can't imagination my best friend not being here to support me in my time of need. I know Summer went though a lot of injury before ,but this can lead her to her death. I can't help ,but to worry Summer always protects me from danger which can cost her life. On her arm there is a lot of scar. Summer is willingly to give up her life to save others. That is one thing I love about her. Summer is never selfish she always think of other and almost never think about herself. Maybe that how I fell for her.

**Tilt Village Rand's P.O.V**

Finally I'm here I look around to see if Edward is here. I couldn't find him so I ask someone.

"Have you seen Edward ?" I ask a random person.

"Edward? He is over " random person said.

"Thanks" I said running to Edward.

"Edward!" I yell.

Edward turns to see me and said "Well hello there Rand is there something you need?"

"Yes Summer is dying" I said.

Edward looks at me in shock and said "Hurry we don't have much time left. Where is she"

"Follow me Edward" I said running to my house.

**Edward's mind and P.O.V**

Well,well,well it looks like they broke Darkrai's spell huh. It the best I treat her so no one can suspect anything. I better think of a new plan than. Good thing I have plan B set up.

**Ben's P.O.V**

"Don't worry Ben Papa will be here soon" Nema said trying to calm me down.

"How can I calm down when my best friend is dying!" I yell.

I surprise Nema and she back off from me a bit then said " I know you going though"

I look at her and said "Sorry for yelling Nema. I don't know what came over me"

"It alright Ben. I know you have feelings for Summer that way you are under so much stress just seeing her this way" Nema said.

"I guess so Nema " I said.

"Come quickly Edward "

We all turn to see it was Rand with Edward.

"Oh my everyone out this is worse than I thought" Edward said.

We all left the room and we are pacing back and forth for an hour now. Until Edward finally come out and said to everyone " Summer will be alright. Good thing too if you haven't brought me so quickly she would have died. All she need is to rest"

All the stress I had is all gone now. Wow how many almost death experience does Summer have. I look at my arm and see I'm still cover in Summer's blood. I went to my room to take a quick shower and quickly change back. I walk into Summer's room and everyone is here.

"How Summer doing " I ask.

"Summer is doing fine." Leanne said.

"She is slowly waking up" Rand said.

"Um...W...Wh...Where am I" Summer said as she slowly getting up.

"Summer you alive I thought you were...died" I said broke into tears.

Summer slowly turn to me and said "Who are you?"

"What Summer ...you lose your memory? " I said with fear in my eyes.

Summer smile and said "I'm kidding Ben. I didn't forget"

"Don't do that again! Summer you had me worry." I said hugging Summer. Both of us are blushing a little.

"Everyone lets leave Ben and Summer alone" Rand said.

The others nods and left us alone.

"Sorry if I had you worry Ben" Summer said.

"Its ok Summer " I said.

"Thanks Ben" Summer said.

"For what" I ask confusedly.

"For saving me silly" Summer said with a smile on her face.

"R...Right" I said I lend in to kiss Summer on the lips. When we finish Summer blush and look at me in surprise.

"I need to get used to that" Summer said blush a bright red color.

"Yea we been friends for 8 years. Yea I'm still new to this." I said.

Summer kiss my forehead and ask "By the way where is Ukulele Pichu is?"

"Nema is taking care of them" I said.

"Lets go to Dolce Island " Summer said getting up.

"Summer you can't go. You are still hurt." I said.

Summer look at me and said " I have to go. I have to return Ukulele Pichu and the others back to Dolce Island."

"Wait I thought Ukulele Pichu is your partner pokemon" I said.

"Ukulele Pichu was ,but the only reason he became my partner pokemon is to find his friends. Now we found them and I have to return them back to Dolce Island" Summer said.

"Ok I can see that ,but you are still hurt Summer" I said.

"Ben I can't be selfish" Summer said sounding hurt as she get up and walking towards the door.

"Ok fine you win,but I have to come with you. Since you are still injure " I said.

Summer look at me for a long time before saying "Lets go then Ben"

"Cool" I said as I help Summer down the steps.

"Where are you two going?" Rand said with a shirk on his face.

"Are you two on a date " Nema said.

I turn red before saying "Um...No we are not."

Summer roll her eyes before saying " We going to return Dolce Island to return Ukulele Pichu and the others."

"Wait you returning Ukulele Pichu to Dolce Island? Isn't he your partner pokemon?" Nema said confuse.

"Yes ,but the only reason he became my partner pokemon is to find his friend. Since we found them I will return Ukulele Pichu " Summer said.

"Oh I see" Nema said.

We exit the house and walk to the fisherman outside of Booker's House.

"Um Sir can you take us to Dolce Island" Summer said.

The fisherman look at us for a long time before saying "Get on the boat lovebird"

Summer and I said at the same time "We are not dating."

"Ha ha Whatever" the fisherman said as we sailing to Dolce Island

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Ok everyone you are free to go" I said.

All of the Pichu run off before we could say goodbye. I feel awful for Ukulele Pichu leaving ,but I can't be selfish.

"What kind of goodbye was that" Ben said.

"Not sure ,but we have to go back" I said.

Before we could get on the boat. All of the Pichu come in running towards us and curry us away.

"How can all the Pichu can curry us?" I said surprise.

"It best not question it" Ben said surprise too.

All of the Pichu drop us and we got up.

"Is there something you want us to see" I ask.

"Yes" Ukulele Pichu said.

"What do the Pichu want?" Ben ask.

"They want us to see something" I said.

Ben nods.

Ukulele Pichu start playing and the other start dancing. It is so cute see them. All of my stress melt away as I see them having fun.

"Thanks Pichus this made up our day" Ben said looking at me.

Then Ukulele Pichu say something to the other and come running towards us. I look at him in confuse.

"Huh Pichu aren't you going with the others " I ask.

"I'm your partner pokemon and I want to come along" Ukulele Pichu said.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes" Ukulele Pichu said.

"What did Pichu say and since when you can understand what pokemon are saying" Ben ask

Opp I should be more careful all well I was going to tell him sometime soon.

"One thing Ukulele still want to be my partner pokemon and next I'm been born with the ability to be able to understand what pokemon are saying" I said.

Ben's eyes widen and said "Why don't you tell me that"

"I never told anyone ,but you. " I said.

"Why" Ben ask.

"I don't know why. For anyone who found out they tend to call me a freak" I said.

"You are not a freak Summer" Ben said.

"Well you the first" I said.

"Is there anything else keeping from me" Ben said.

"I guess its time to tell you about my past before I moved to Chikore Village." I said to Ben.

I explain about my past to Ben and his eyes widen. He look at me before saying "Wow no wonder you didn't tell anyone about this."

"We should get going." I said as we return to the boat.

As soon as we go off the boat I hear someone calling my name.

"Summer!"

We turn to see it was Ralph. "Oh hey Ralph it been a while" I said.

"I have a letter for you and who are you" Ralph said handing me the letter and looking at Ben.

"This is my partner Ben and Ben this is Ralph." I said.

"Well nice to meet you " Ben said.

"Same here" Ralph.

"By the way Ralph who gave you this" I ask

"A pretty woman with blue eyes" Ralph said.

"You mean Blue eyes" Ben said turn to me "Read the letter to see what is it."

I started reading out loud.

Dear Summer and Ben,

I want to thank you two for saving me. The reason I crush the submarine is because I gotten a call saying I fired. I got so anger so I told everyone to crush the submarine to take out all of my anger. I know that isn't right so this Red eyes next plan. He is going to wake up Moltres. I hope this make us even.

By

Blue eyes.

"They are trying to pinch Moltres!" Ben said.

"We have to go and thanks Ralph" I said as we run back to Rand's house.

**Me: Oh yea Happy Birthday Kagami.**

**Summer: Well Happy Birthday to you Kagami.**

**Jay: Whatever * dig a hole under me***

**Me: Hey! *as I fall down in the hole***

**Ben: Hey don't do that on her Birthday *fly in to get me***

**Me: Thanks for getting me out.**

**Ben: You're welcome.**

**Summer: How your Birthday coming along.**

**Me: Well my dad forgot it was my birthday and my brother are less annoy today. Its good.**

**Ben: Well then I hope you like this story **

**Me: I'm only saying this once Review if you wish. **


	14. Chapter 13: Nightmare and Dream

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story and Jay.**

**Me: Who do this! *climbing out of a deep hole***

**Summer: Don't look at me**

**Ben: Don't blame me ,blame Jay he is the only one who would do that.**

**Me: Why am I not surprise. Jay!**

**Jay: How did you climb out so quickly **

**Me: You try that before. Do you think you can do that again.**

**Jay: Maybe **

**Me: Why did I make you in the first place.**

**Jay: Don't know *throw rock at everyone's face***

**Summer: Hey I thought you stop that!**

**Jay:Nope I didn't feel like it.**

**Me: That is it *Drags Jay to a Doctor***

**Jay:Hey**

**Summer: Well since May isn't here. On to the Story.**

**Rand's House Summer's P.O.V**

"Welcome back Summer and Ben" Rand said.

"Hey Rand" I said.

"Hi Rand" Ben said.

Nema come in the room and look at us a bit creepy. Oh boy I hoping Nema isn't planing to set us up.

"How is your date Summer and Ben" Nema said with a shirk on her face.

Ben and I turn red before saying "We are not dating."

"Yea sure" Nema said.

"Well anyway Rand we discover new information about Red eyes plan" I said.

Rand's eyes widen saying "Really? Tell me then"

"Red eyes is planing to pinch Moltres" Ben said.

"Moltres!?" Rand said.

I nod and said "We don't know where Moltres is"

"Moltres is in Faldera Volcano I believe" Rand said.

"Really? Then let's get going" I said as I turn to Ben and he nods.

Before we could get going Rand stop us.

"Its getting dark out you two should get some sleep" Rand said.

"I guess we do I sleep outside Ben you sleep here" I said.

Ben looks at and said "Are you sure"

"Yea I'm sure beside I like outside better" I said and I left before Ben could say anything.

I sit down under a tree with Pichu laying on my lap. As we both looking at the stars. I tell why I find it calming when ever I look up st the stars. I wonder how many plants are there in all. A question that will never be answer anytime soon. Or we will never know. I can hear Ben coming towards me.

"Is there something you want Ben?" I ask still looking at the stars.

"I wanted to said good night Summer" Ben said kiss me on my forehead.

"Good night Ben" I said as he leave me blushing. I hope Nema isn't out here. If she is here I will never the end of it. I look down at Pichu sleeping on my lap peacefully. I smile seeing the small mouse pokemon sleeping peacefully. I wonder what do pokemon dream about. I look around it's getting late. It's best to get some sleep. I close my eyes and went to sleep.

**Summer's Dream**

"Summer"

A dark large object approaching me. The object match a men. His whole body is cover in burn marks and blood. He had brown hair spiky hair and his face looks kind of familiar. I couldn't tell due from the burn and cuts on his face. I back off as he approach me.

"Summer don't be afraid " the man said as he approach me.

I continue to back off and manage to say "Who are you!?"

"Summer its me your father " the man said.

I freeze on the spot and realize it is my dad. How is my dad still here. This might be a dream. My dad died nine years ago.

"Da...Dad...is that you" I said feeling scary and at the same time happy.

"Yes honey " my dad said.

"How...can this be you died nine-year ago. This must be a dream" I said still taking in what I have heard.

"I know and this real." my dad said.

"I..I" I said speechless.

"I know this is a lot to take in" Dad said.

I nod and said " How are you talking to me in my dream?!"

"Arceus let me talk to you ,but only in dreams. " Dad said.

"W...W...What?" I said.

"I want to let you know I been watching you all of this time" Dad said.

"Y...Yo...You have" I manage to say.

He nod as he continue " You have grown up a lot since I died. You have accomplish a lot. I'm so proud of you. Even you haven't follow my footstep on being a trainer. I wish I was there when you graduated from Ranger School. You have help out a lot of people in need as a ranger even it mean risking your life. You remind me of myself Summer. You must have gotten that from me. I even seen you almost die. And you have gain your first crush Summer"

I blush and said "Father"

He walks up to me and to hug me. I feel something wet. I look up to see my dad is crying.

"Its ok dad" I said trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Summer. I haven't been with you for the last nine years" Dad said.

"It not your fault Dad. I will find out who killed you." I said.

He kiss my forehead and said " Have Ben help you"

I nod.

"Summer I want you to have this" Dad said handing me a pokeball.

"Um...Dad? I'm a ranger and next this is just a dream" I said.

"I know Summer ,but the pokeball is real and will appear in real life." Dad said.

I look at the pokeball for a long time and then said " What pokemon is inside"

"I got her from one of my journeys when I went to when I was still alive. Inside it's the legendary pokemon Xerneas" Dad said.

"The legendary pokemon from Kalos!?" I said surprise.

"Indeed it is. I wanted to give it to you when you would start your journey as a trainer. I want you to take care of it." Dad said.

"But I can't I'm a ranger" I said.

"I know you are a ranger. You are the only one that I can trust. Plus I gave you lessen on being a good trainer. Use that knowledge. I beg of ya please take care of Xerneas" Dad said.

"Ok fine I will take care of it. " I said in defeat.

"Thank you so mush Summer" Dad said.

"Your welcome and some have I have to hide this from everyone." I said.

"You are a smart girl Summer. I'm sure you will find something" Dad said.

"Ok I find something" I said.

Then I see a dark object approaching me. My Dad's eyes widen and said " Oh no! You are here!?"

"Dad what is wrong " I said.

"Summer this is my enemy. He wants to kill everyone who in my family. I thought he was died. His name Dusk." Dad said.

I look at him in surprise.

"I had no chose ,but to kill him. He was so violent that he would kill anyone for one little things" Dad said.

"So you are saying that someone is out to kill me" I said.

"No its Dusk. He will find out how to harm you" Dad said.

I feel air is running out. I see Dusk is choking me.

"Summer!" Dad said trying to pull Dusk off.

The pain how can I feel it in a dream.

The pain is so great it force me to wake up.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Ekk that hurts" I said as I wake up.

I look at my hand and there it is a pokeball. I guess my Dad really did talk to me. I feel pain on my neck. I look to see a deep burn mark. How do he do that even he died!

There is someone out to get me. Its best I don't tell Ben or anyone for that matter. I don't want anyone killed because of me. I put my scarf back on hoping no one can see it. I look at the pokeball that my Dad gave me for a long time before I put it in my bag. I look at the sun. From the looks of its 5 in the morning. Everyone is still asleep. I went for a walk. I can't what happen. I saw my Dad and a people who wants to kill me. A walk should clear my mind. My neck burns a lot.

**Two hours later Ben's P.O.V**

I wake up at 7 in the morning. I took a quick shower and change back. I walk downstairs to see everyone is up.

"Good Morning Ben" Rand said.

"Good Morning everyone" I said as I exit the door to see Summer.

Before I could Rand said "Checking on Summer Ben"

"Yea" I said.

"I alright checked Ben. She must have gone for a walk." Rand said.

"Ok thanks" I said exiting the house. After a bit of looking I see Summer walking looking uneasy.

"Summer" I call

Summer turn and smiles then said " Well good morning Ben"

I walk up to her and ask "Are you alright Summer you seem uneasy?"

"Um...I'm fine Ben..." Summer said.

"Ok then let's go back to Rand's house." I said.

Summer nod and we went back to Rand's house.

"Well Good Morning Summer" Rand said.

"Good Morning Rand " Summer said.

"Oh hey Summer and Ben" Nema said.

"Oh Hi Nema" I said and Summer smile.

"Ok we should get going to Faldera Volcano" I said.

"Wait I forgot to tell you. You can't go there without a boat." Rand said.

"It's alright we take the Union" Summer said.

"Ok good luck" Rand said as we went to go met Murph.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Hey Murph" I said.

Murph turn to us and said " Hello Summer and Ben. Is there something you want?"

"Hello Murph can you take us to Faldera Volcano" Ben said.

"Sure thing are you two on a date" Murph said.

Ben and I blush and said "Murph it not a date we found Red eyes is planing "

"Oh sorry let get you two over there like now!" Murph said dragging us into the ship.

It didn't take long before we got there.

"Boy its hot here. Good luck Summer and Ben" Murph said.

It didn't take long before we run into Pinchers.

"Pokemon Ranger!?" Both said. Why is everyone surprise all that! It getting old.

Then they sent out a Infernape and a Weezing to attack. I manage to capture them.

"We have to get away" one of the Pincher said.

"Yea lets trap them here" the other one said.

We chase them until they broke the wall and Lava come out running.

"Lava up ahead" I said as we stop.

"We have to stop the Lava" Ben said.

I nod and look for a pokemon that can help. I come across a Donphan and capture it.

I notice a large rock that can stop the lava. "Donphan can you push the rock to stop the lava" I said.

"No problem" Donphan as he push the rock to stop the lava. When he done he left.

"Thanks Donphan" I said then turn to Ben "Lets go"

Ben nods and we left for the top. We see Red eyes and other Pincher. We hid our self to see what they are up too.

"You use the Emblem to open the door" Red eyes said.

"Yes sir" the other Pincher said.

The Pincher walk up with Entei's sign and open the stone state. Then turn back.

We walk up to the stone state.

"Ben how do they open it" Ben said then looks at me.

I knew what he want. I drew Entei's sign and the stone state disappear.

"Great job Summer" Ben said.

I nod and went to the top seeing Red eyes trying to pinch Moltres.

"Stop what are you doing" Ben said

"Well,well Ranger you two are here" Red eyes said.

"We take care of them " both Pincher said.

They sent out four Scyther and finish capturing them. It was hard since they keep jumping around and they move fast.

"Leader the ranger beat us." both Pincher said.

"Don't worry Moltres is waking up" Red eyes said. He turn to me and said " Nice job Summer now your lucky is ending"

"Leave Moltres alone" Ben said as he walk closer to Red eyes.

A Charizard come out of nowhere and broke Ben's styler.

"Nice seeing you two ,but its time for me to leave." Red eyes said.

I run up to Ben and ask "Ben are you alright"

"I'm fine " then he looks at Staraptor "Staraptor take Summer and chase down Red eyes"

"What! Do I have to" Staraptor said.

I look at Staraptor and said "Yes"

"Fine get on" Staraptor said.

I got on Staraptor and Ben said "Staraptor take care of Summer"

Staraptor nods and we went after Red eyes.

When I saw him I yell "Stop right there!"

"Well. Why can't you give up" Red eyes said.

"If I did. I would be a good ranger would I" I said.

"I knock you back into the ocean" Red eyes said then "Charizard burn her into ashes."

A Charizard was about to ram into me ,but I manage to bodge it. Then I capture Charizard. That was not easy he kept on trying to knock me off.

"Well I tell you this your good" Red eyes said.

"Leader!"

Two Pincher appear.

"We going for Articuno next right Boss"

"We should be heading there"

"You two be quiet. What are you doing giving information to a ranger like that!" Red eyes yell at them.

Wow I can't believe they just told me the information like that!

"Summer you may want to head back your Staraptor is looking tire." Red eyes said.

I look down and Staraptor look tire.

Before leaving I said "You are lucky this time Red eyes"

Then my burn on my neck hurts more. Great that what I need.

"Summer how did it went" Ben said as I got off of his Staraptor.

I shirk and said "I manage to get a bit of information"

"Real? What is it?" Ben ask.

"All I got is they are going after Articuno next" I said.

"They after Articuno!" Ben said.

"We have to go back to Rand and tell him" I said.

We did our ranger pose before leaving to go to Rand's house.

**In some part I base it off a show call Haunted. If you seen it good for you.**

**Me: *walking back with Jay in hand***

**Summer: How did it go May?**

**Me: The Doctor couldn't help him.**

**Summer:Great we have more problem in our hands.**

**Jay: Whatever *throw rocks at everyone's face***

**Ben: Hey Jay cut it out. Throwing rocks at people is not funny.**

**Jay: I enjoy seeing pain.**

**Everyone:...**

**Ben: You have problem Jay.**

**Summer: Not even a Doctor can help you!**

**Jay: Whatever.**

**Me: Well...I hope you like the story. Warning: Don't Let Jay Go Anywhere Near You. Thank you**


	15. Chapter 14: Darkness is everywhere

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer: Why is everyone after me.**

**Me:To make the story more interesting to read.**

**Summer: I should have known it was you May.**

**Me: Yes it is. I have the power in this story. Hack if I wanted to I can put in a war between people and Pokemon.**

**Summer: Please don't.**

**Me: I have no plans to yet.**

**Summer:Yet?! That not good.**

**Me: I'm kidding **

**Summer: Well then let's get into the story.**

**Rand's House at night. Summer's P.O.V**

"Well hello Summer and Ben. How did the mission turn out." Rand said

"Well there is some good and bad" I said.

"Whats the bad" Rand ask.

"Red eyes manage to wake up Moltres" Ben said.

"What the good than" Rand ask.

"I manage to get information on Red eyes next target. They trying to wake up Articuno " I said.

"Pinching Moltres wasn't enough for them!" Rand said.

"Um..Rand the weird thing is they didn't pinch Moltres" I said.

"Real? That is odd and where is Articuno." Rand said.

"The answer is in this room" Leanne said.

"The flower on the table? What is that have to do with Articuno" Rand said confuse.

"You alright forgot we stand on it." Leanne said.

"The rag? I mean it nice to stand and all" Rand said.

"Move the table and see" Leanne said facepalm.

"Summer and Ben help me move the table" Rand said.

We nod and move the big table.

We look down to see an Articuno pattern on it.

"Oh I remember now I got this in Aqua Resort on Sophian Island" Rand said.

"Exactly the person who made this rug must know where Articuno is" Leanne said.

"The problem is you can only fly there and I haven't seem any Staraptor" Rand said.

"Great my Staraptor is still hurt" Ben said.

"We will think of something in the morning for now good night everyone" I said.

"Good night Summer" Ben said.

I walk outside sit down under a tree with Pichu on my lap. I close my sleep and sleep took over.

**Summer's Dream **

Everything is dark I can't see anything. I have a feeling I'm being watch. I wonder a bit until I see a died body. I took a closer look to see it was me. My whole body cover in blood and cuts everywhere. The cut is so deep you can see the bone. My body look someone burn it. On my head I see my skull my face is falling down. On the side written with my blood it said ""This is you in the Future. Once I find out how to kill you from the died. The name is Dusk. Remember it. This will be your last."

This guy is real out to get me. I have to stop him from doing this.

I see an object coming towards me. I know this is not Dad. I can make out a large man with black hair wearing a top hat. His skin is some what a light color. Blood everywhere. I can tell in his brown eyes thirst for blood. Not just any blood ,but mine. I step back then I start to run. This may be a dream it the most realist dream I ever had.

"Summer" Dusk said in a daemonic voice. I ignore it and continue to run. His voice sound daemonic.

"You can't run forever Summer " Dusk said catching up quickly.

"You never catch me!" I yell.

"Never say never" Dusk said then he appear in forth of me.

I freeze looking in his blood thirst eyes. I want to get help ,but this is a dream. He pull out a knife and start stab to my arm. I manage to run and run until Dusk appear in forth of me once more. This time I hear a voice in my head " I'm here to protect you Summer" I look around to see anyone is here ,but nothing.

Then out of no where Xerneas appear.

"Leave this girl alone!" Xerneas said. Then a very bright appear. When the bright appear I didn't see Dusk anywhere.

"Thanks Xerneas" I said.

Xerneas turn and smile to say "Your welcome Hero of Oblivia"

"Hero of Oblivia? Sorry I'm not him" I said.

"Gender doesn't matter. You are the Hero of Oblivia. I have live for long ,long time in the wild before your father caught me. I remember seeing the Hero. He was like you. Both of you have strong will, pure,kind heart, risk you life for others, love pokemon, compassion, and wouldn't give up easy." Xerneas said.

"What?" I said very confuse.

"You will see when the time comes" Xerneas said.

"Ok I keep that in mind and anyways you know why Dusk is out to get me" I said.

"Unfortunately I don't ,but I do know my spell would last long Summer. You have to be careful" Xerneas said.

Then I feel a sharp pain on my arm. I yell in pain.

"Summer!" Xerneas said.

**Back to normal. Summer'****s P.O.V**

I wake up in pain. I look at my arm to see craw marks. This is not from a pokemon. It must be from Dusk. What I have dreamed left a scarf in my mind. I can't stop seeing my lifeless body in my dream. I look at the sun to see it was 5 in the morning. I still have Xerneas with me. Its best I go feed her in Dolce Island. I went to the fishermen.

"Sir aren't you up early" I said.

He turn and said " A fishermen always wake up early. And do you want me to take you to Dolce Island"

I nod as Pichu and I jump on.

"Thanks " I said as I walk deeper in the forest.

This looks good enough as I took out the pokeball and press the button. Xerneas appear and looks down at me.

"Finally nice to meet you Summer. Your dad told me a lot about you." Xerneas said.

"Nice to meet you too" I said as I hand her berries. Xerneas gladly took them.

"I know you are not a trainer Summer ,but thanks for taking me in. Even you not allow to" Xerneas said while eating the berries I gave her.

"No problem and Dad ask me to take care of you." I said.

"Your father is right about you." Xerneas said.

"I guess?" I said.

"You return me to my pokeball and you should return. It's almost 7" Xerneas said.

I nod as I return Xerneas to her pokeball. I put her back in my bag and left to Rand's house.

"Good Morning Summer" Rand said.

"Morning Rand" I said. I around not seeing Ben and said "Is Ben still asleep?"

"No he got up looking for" Rand said with a smirk on his face.

"He did?" I said acting surprise.

"Yes he did" Rand said laughing. Then his laugher turn to concern when he see craw mark on my arm and ask "Summer what happen to your arm?!"

Well I can't tell them a ghost in my dream did this so I said "A pokemon must have thought I meant trouble"

"I guess that could happen." Rand said.

Ben comes in then see me. He said "Oh Summer you were here the whole time"

"No I just came" I said.

Then Ben see the craw marks and ask me "What happen Summer"

"A pokemon" I lie.

"Ok then" Ben said sounding unconvinced.

"Summer do you mind coming with me. I saw some Pincher out ahead by the shack near the bridge. Ben I want you to still here and take care of your Staraptor" Rand said.

Ben nod and I left with him.

It didn't take long before we can see two Pincher locking up something.

"Stop right there!" Rand said.

both Pincher turn and freeze for a bit before attacking with Sunkern.

I caught all 10 Sunkern in the loop.

Both Pincher said before running alway said "We are done for"

"What are they hiding in here" Rand said as we walk inside.

Inside there is huge red metal box. Then I can hear a cry "Someone Help"

"The Staraptor are in there!" Rand said.

"Wait here I get some pokemon" I said. I manage to find and capture a Ivysaur and a Pelipper.

I run back inside and said "Ivysaur and Pelipper cut down the metal door."

Both bod and finish.

"Thanks Ivysaur and Pelipper!" I said as they leave.

"The Pincher try to trap the Staraptor in here!" Rand said.

"Why would they" I said.

"I will be looking out more" Rand said.

"Lets go back and tell Ben" I said.

Rand nod as we did our ranger pose. We left back.

**Me: Sorry if this isn't as long as my other chapters. I went to my mom's birthday and Forth of July party and didn't think it would last long. From 1:00 PM to 7:00 PM. I don't want to work all night.**

**Summer: Why don't you work all night.**

**Me: Well I could ,but I don't want to.**

**Summer:Well at least you got today done.**

**Me: Yea I didn't want to do two tomorrow. So I stay up a little longer to finish this.**

**Summer: Well then I hope you like the story.**


	16. Chapter 15: Sophian Island

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story, Jay,and Dusk.**

**Dusk: *appears behind me. Then knock me out* That should keep you quiet.**

**Me:Hey...**

**Summer: What you do that for!**

**Dusk: Now I control this story.**

**Ben: Not if we help it!**

**Summer: Yea right we wouldn't let you!**

**Dusk: Now I have the story.**

**Me:*wake up go behind Dusk. Knocking him out* In your dreams. Do you think that would last**

**Ben: Glad your safe**

**Me: Thanks Ben. Now let's get into the story before Dusk wakes up.**

**Normal P.O.V**

The two ranger ran back to Rand's house.

"Hey Summer and Rand. How do it go" Ben said.

"We found out that the Pincher were trying to hide all the Staraptor. " Rand said as Summer nods in agreement.

"How is Staraptor doing Ben" Summer ask.

"Staraptor is good to go" Ben said. Staraptor roll his eyes.

"Well that good to hear" Summer said then stop to see Dusk standing beside Ben. Summer rub her eyes to see he was gone.

"Summer is something wrong " Rand ask.

"Oh its nothing I thought I saw something" Summer said.

Ben looks at Summer unconvinced and then said "Let get you a Staraptor so we can leave for Aqua Resort"

Summer nods as they leave for Aqua Resort. After a bit both rangers start talking for a bit.

"Hey Summer is anything bugging you?" Ben said.

Summer looks at him in confuse before saying "I'm fine Ben"

"I know you not fine Summer. You are my best friend. I tell when you feeling down. So whats wrong" Ben said seriously.

Summer look at him in surprise than said "Its fine. Don't worry about it Ben"

Ben had his partner pokemon Staraptor fly closer to Summer's. Then he said "Don't lie to me. I can read you like a book"

"Um I" Summer got interrupt seeing a familiar pink and white pokemon flying fast by them. Then see two Pincher chasing after Latias again.

"Pinchers are chasing Latias again?!" Ben said.

"Lets help her out partner" Summer said.

The two rangers pick up the speed and hearing one of the Pincher saying "You are not getting way this time Latias"

"Leave Latias alone!" Ben yell.

Both Pincher turn then say "You two again! Staravias do your worse"

Summer finish capturing them. Then she shirk seeing the helpless look on both face.

"Now it I want to ride on a pokemon instead of the Z.Z Flyer" one said.

"Same here" the other one said as they fee.

Latias looks back to the two ranger and smile as a thanks.

"It looks Latias can finally rest her wings" Ben said.

"Yea lets head to Aqua Resort now " Summer said.

Ben smile and fly closer to Summer. Summer turn to Ben about to say something. Then Ben lead in and kiss Summer on the lips. Summer is blushing a bright red color.

"I will never get used to that" Summer said still blushing.

Ben laugh a bit before saying "You may want to because I will be doing that more often. When you least expect it"

"Ha ha thank for the warning Ben. I wouldn't be easy next time" Summer laughs.

"Yea right" Ben said as they got off of Staraptor. Both are standing on a dock in Aqua Resort.

"Thanks Staraptor" Summer said carrying Pichu in her hands.

"Star" Staraptor said as he leave.

"Lets look for the Weaver" Summer said.

Ben nods and before the two rangers could leave a girl about our age call us.

"Ranger I saw you up there in action. You two are great" the girl said.

"Thanks. My name is Ben and this here is Summer" Ben said.

"My name is Supurna and I always love bird pokemon." Supurna said.

"Nice to meet you Supurna" Summer said.

Supurna pull out a whistle and a lot of bird come in flying.

"Everyone this is Summer and Ben" Supurna said.

"You are friends with a lot of bird pokemon" Ben said.

"Ok everyone you can all leave now" Supurna said as all the bird pokemon are leaving.

"Thanks " Summer said.

"If you need any sky pokemon come talk to me" Supurna said.

"Thanks and bye" Ben said as we enter the resort.

The town was not so big. There is a big fountain in the center. The building in here is in are tradicional ,but one it looks worn down. An elder woman come walking toward the two rangers. Her hair and eye color is lavender. She is wearing cream color almost labcoat, wear a yellow scarf,red shirt, black pant,and red shoe.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Welcome to Aqua Resort you two my name is Kasa" Kasa said.

"Hi My name is Summer, nice to meet you" I said.

"My name is Ben,nice to meet you too" Ben said.

"Are this the clothing teens are wearing now a days wear" Kasa said.

"Um I'm not sure about that ,but we're pokemon rangers" I said.

"Ok what bring you two here?" Kasa ask.

"We here to see the Weaver" Ben answer her question for me.

"The Weaver lives in the run down house." Kasa said.

"Thanks Kasa " I said as we head to the Weaver house.

Then we hear a pokemon cry.

"Summer"

"Summer did you hear that" Ben said.

"Yes" I said knowing what the pokemon is.

Celebi appear in forth of me.

"Celebi?!" Ben said in shock.

"Summer we need your help" Celebi said.

"Hold on Ben is here!" I said as Celebi travel us back in time like always ,but this time Ben is with us.

When Celebi took us back in time. She finally realize Ben is with us.

"Where are we!?" Ben said shock for what have happen.

"Opp I took another person by mistake" Celebi said.

"I try to tell you Celebi" I said then I turn to Ben to say "Well then Ben since your here welcome to the past."

"W...W...What is going on" Ben said.

"Summer glad you came"

I turn to see four familiar faces. Piplup run up to me. I lead down to pet him and said "Glad you are doing fine Piplup."

"Yay you are back" Piplup said.

"Hello everyone " I said.

"Hey Summer" Ravio said.

"It been a while Summer" Kira said.

"Glad you could make it" Tanvir said.

Ben turn to me and said "Can you explain to me what is going on!"

The others turn to see Ben. Then Ravio ask "Who is this person? Weird Celebi only bring you here."

"This is my partner and best friend Ben and Celebi took him by mistake." I said.

"Ben right? You must out of your mind. Don't worry Summer was the same when she was first here" Ravio said.

"Ben this is Ravio, Kira, Tanvir ,and Piplup." I said to Ben who is freaking out.

I calm Ben down first before explaining what happened.

"Don't tell anyone about this Ben " I said.

"No I wouldn't tell anyone. If the Pincher find out...I don't want to think about it." Ben said.

"Well then that over with. We need your help Summer" Kira said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The knights are starting attacking the town." Tanvir said.

"You want me to go back into the temple and teach them a lesson." I said.

"Yes and the temple's knights have gotten tougher " Ravio said.

"Ok. Ben stay here" I said.

"Summer be careful" Ben said.

I turn before I enter the temple and said "Thanks Ben and Don't worry I done this a lot. Come on Piplup"

"Lets do this" Piplup said.

There is a lot of dragon type pokemon in here. Piplup and I had to fight our way thought until we find a steelhead ,but this one is green.

The steelhead summon Rayquaza and it start to attack us.

"Piplup be careful" I said while capturing Rayquaza.

Piplup nods and helps me capturing Rayquaza. Man this is hard. I finally capture Rayquaza. The steelhead fainted so I took him with me.

"Good job Summer " Kira said looking down at the steelhead.

"Are you OK" Tanvir said shook him until he woke up.

"Um? What happen" the steelhead said.

"You don't remember anything" I said.

"No" he said.

"This is getting out of control" Ravio said.

"Can you tell me what happened" the steelhead said.

"You attacked me with Rayquaza " I said.

"I would never do anything like that" steelhead said.

"It not your fault. You were mind control " Kira said.

"Thanks Summer you can go back to your time" Tanvir said.

"Your welcome" I turn to Ben grab his hand as Celebi took us back.

Ben looks around in surprise and said "What time haven't pass"

"I know weird and we have to find the Weaver" I said.

Ben nods as we walk up to the Weaver's house and knock on the door. No one is there.

"It looks like the Weaver isn't home " I said.

"Well it looks like we walk around yelling Weaver" Ben said.

"Weaver is at Canal Ruins. Its his day off today." a little boy said.

"OK thanks. Summer let's go there" Ben said.

I nod as we head to Canal Ruins.

The weather here is a bit weird one part is raining and the other part is sunny. Then we come across a river.

"The river looks too fast for us to swim " Ben said.

I nod and press the button and jump up in the air to draw Raikou. I landed on Raikou and help Ben up with Pichu.

"Raikou can you jump over this river " I ask.

"No problem Hero." Raikou said as he jump from river to river.

"Hero?" I ask softly.

Then we come across a small path that Raikou can't fit in. We jump of Raikou and I said "Thanks Raikou!" Then we find Pincher chasing Suicune then we lost them.

We walk a bit before finding an underwater ruin.

"Summer you go underwater. I go outside with Pichu to see if we can find the Pincher" Ben said.

I nod and dive down into the water.

I see Pincher and they block the way in. I look around to find two Gorebyss. I had to chase them down one by one. I finally capture them went to cut the way.

"Gorebyss cut that down" I said.

"Sure" both Gorebyss said.

When they are done I said "Thanks Gorebyss.

I find two Pincher and they saw me.

"I go get the Emblem. You keep the ranger busy" the other Pincher said.

He nod as he sent out a Relicanth and a Tentacruel.

I capture them easy.

"Oh dear I have to run I mean swim" the Pincher said.

I swim after him and he is shooting bream at me and I doge them no problem. Then he start to throw bombs at me?!

I come down first somehow. To see a Pincher taking the Emblem.

Then he said "Took you long brother. Now help me with this"

I didn't say anything.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you" then he turn to see me

I smirk and said "Stop right there!"

"Nope" he said sent out two Tentacruel.

While I was capturing both Tentacrul the pincher fee. When I finish I went up to the Surface.

"Summer come quickly " Ben said.

"What happen Ben" I said.

"I spotted Pincher and Suicune. Lets go quickly " Ben said.

I nod as he lends me where.

"That should keep you under control " one of the Pincher said.

Then they spot us and say "I have a plan"

"Hey you two come help us out friend " the other Pincher said.

We look at them in confuse and I said "What are you two talking about?"

They stop and fee and said "Thanks for cleaning the mess rangers"

Suicune looks anger and Ben said "Suicune we are not your enemy"

Suicune didn't listen and attack us. I capture Suicune with the help of my partner pokemon Pichu. Then a bright light appear and I can see Suicune's sign. I record it in my styler.

Ben turn to me and said "What was that?"

"A bright light mean I gain their sign,but I'm the only one who can see it." I said.

"I see " Ben said.

"Help"

We turn to see a person is stunk on the side of the cliff beside a river.

I jump into the air draw Suicune's sign. I close my eyes and I landed on Suicune. Ben's eyes widen and I help him up.

"Suicune can you help us save that man " I said.

"Sure thing Hero of Oblivia " Suicune said as we help the person down.

"Thanks Ranger" the man said.

"Your welcome " I said.

"I'm the Weaver nice to meet you" Weaver said.

"I'm Summer and this is Ben" I said.

"Nice to meet you" Ben said.

"Do you mind we have some question for you" I said.

"Sure I answer my best ,but let's go to my place." Weaver said.

We nod and left for his place.

**Dusk: *Wake up slowly***

**Me: Quick knock him out!**

**Summer: Got it *throw salt at Dusk***

**Ben: Um? Summer why are you throwing salt at him.**

**Me: Fun Fact Salt can harm evil spirits. They can't go anywhere if salt is placed.**

**Ben: Really? **

**Summer: Yea**

**Ben: What are we now monster hunter**

**Me: No...**

**Summer: Well then I hope you like the story.**


	17. Chapter 16: Articuno Rise

**I don't own pokemon,but I do own this story. I want to say sorry for the last chapter if I weird you out. I tend to do that when I'm a bit bored.**

**Me: Back to normal. I have a lot of weird information. From legends to animal.**

**Ben: Name one if you know any?**

**Me: Nope I will weird people out.**

**Summer: So your saying you don't know any**

**Me: I know a lot like the legend of the Skinwalker *Cover my mouth before I say anything* Opp. (Don't look it up. Trust me)**

**Ben:That better so you do know some.**

**Me: I don't say anything. What are you talking about I don't know any legends.**

**Summer: Yea right and I'm the best like no one ever was.**

**Me: I'm weird at times. **

**Ben: Yea you are**

**Me: Me and my big mouth. I wouldn't talk before I tell you more Legends.**

**Ben: Well then since May isn't talking. Lets get into the story.**

**Summer's P.O.V**

We walk into the Weaver's home. Inside well there rugs everywhere. The rug we're standing on have an Articuno pattern like the rug back at Rand's house. I have a feeling this rug is holding a secret within. I wouldn't say anything for the time being.

"We here" Weaver said.

"There you are. You two"

We all turn to see Leanne coming though the forth door.

"Oh? Hey Leanne something wrong" I ask.

"You two took so long that I got worry and took the union here" Leanne said. Wait we could have taken the union here? I thought Rand said you can't get here unless you fly.

"Sorry to have worry you" Ben said.

"Its ok" Leanne said.

"Weaver do you know anything about Articuno" I ask.

"Yes ,but only a little. Articuno lives up in the Sorbelas Moutain." Weaver said.

"Ok then what inspire you to make this rug pattern" Leanne ask.

"I didn't make the pattern. The pattern have been past down generation to generation. My great,great,great,great-grandfather made this rug. He met Articuno. Articuno found him almost dying from the cold and took him out of the Moutain." Weaver said.

"By the way a few years back we bought a rug from you and it is great" Leanne said.

"Thanks only if my how many great-grandfather can hear this" Weaver said.

"IS this rug is made of Mareep's wool" Ben ask.

"Yes we take the wool from Mareep to make this." Weaver said.

"What! How darn you do this!" Ukulele Pichu said.

"Pichu on hold that is not he meant" I said ,but Pichu didn't hear me and then use thunder bolt on the rug.

I see weird writings on the rug as the electricity is running though. Everyone is shock for what we just seen.

"Do any of you seen that" I said.

"Yes it looks like ancient writing. Pichu use thunder bolt on the rug again " Leanne said.

"Ok?" Ukulele Pichu said.

"Don't you burn the rug!" Weaver said as Pichu use thunder bolt on the rug again.

"Don't worry Mareep's wool is adsorbing the electricity " I said.

"Leave me a bit so I can try to read it." Leanne said.

We all nod and wait for her to finish.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Huh?" Kate said as she looks around the Island.

"Maybe its best to go back to Rand's house and wait for Summer" Kate said to her self as she leaving for Rand's House.

Meanwhile in Tilt Village Jay is helping people out with their quest. Then he have a weird feeling that her sister Summer is in danger. He can't tell what it is ,but Summer might be hunted. He looks down to his partner pokemon Houndour. He seen to have the same feeling.

"Houndour let's go to Rand's House and wait for Summer" Jay said to his partner pokemon and left for Rand's House.

Somewhere in a forest is Kellyn and Keith still looking for Summer.

"Wow it been a week since Professor Hasting sent us to find Summer and we haven't found Summer" Kellyn said annoy.

"I know. Lets just hope this is the last time we work together. " Keith said.

"We must be the worse ranger yet" Kellyn said.

"Maybe ,but let's go back to Rand's house to wait for Summer" Keith said.

"That the first good idea we had all week. Lets go then" Kellyn said. Both ranger left to go to Rand's house.

**Summer's P.O.V**

It don't take long for Leanne to read the ancient writing. When she finish she turn to face all of us then said " It said. I made this rug for my gratulation for Articuno. I made this rug with every feeling of happiness and thankful for the pokemon who save my life. Hopefully this would past down many years from now"

"Wow"Weaver said speechless.

My feeling about the carpet is right, why did I have that feeling? I look at the ancient writing somehow I can read it what it said. Leanne is right about the writing. Huh? I don't remember learning about Oblivia's ancient writing or history. Once I think about it strange things have happened to me since I came to Oblivia in the first place. I'm connect to Oblivia's Legend or history somehow. Maybe what Xerneas said is true or I'm going crazy. I been a ranger for five years and I never be able to read ancient writing before. Without realizing I said " Why is this so familiar to me?"

"What is so familiar Summer" Ben ask curiously.

"Huh?" I snap out of it then say " Sorry I was in deep thought" I feel what is happening now I have experience before. Now can I? I wasn't born during the past Oblivia. So how I feel this is happening again?

"Ok then" Ben said.

"Summer you be acting weird since you found Ben" Leanne said.

I look at her thinking am I that easy to read though. Leanne know what I'm going though.

"You two must be going out on a date" Leanne said.

Ben and I blush and together said "We are not dating!"

"Ha ha young love" Leanne said as we are still blushing.

Well at least she doesn't know.

"Um..a... Lets go Summer to Sorbelas Mountain " Ben said still blushing grab my hand dragging me out.

"Wait what?! Let me go Ben!" I yell.

"Ha ha like I said before young love" I hear Leanne said before Ben drag me outside. Then he let go of my hand turn to look at me.

"Lets get going then" I said trying to cover up the blush I feel is coming.

"Right" Ben said doing the same thing ,but it didn't work.

We walk up the mountain and it is cold.

"It's still cold even our ranger uniform is made to keep us warm" Ben said then he is shivering from the cold.

I walk closer to Ben hoping some of my warmth rub off on him. I notices Ben blushing when I walked closer to him.

"Come on Ben! The more we move the warmer we be" I said to Ben who nods.

We walk and walk to find a place where large stone rock are resting in different area. Then we see two Pincher talking.

"Hurry out we to get going"

Ben run up to them and yell "What are you two doing here"

I look at him and said "Not so loud Ben or we can an avalanche"

"Tyrogue teach them a lesson about how mean Mothernature can be"

I notice the avalanche coming quickly so I capture Tyrogue as quick as possible. The avalanche is coming closer and closer by the minute. I grab Ben's hand and quickly run to the nearest rock to hide,but I manage to bring Ben to safely and the avalanche caught me. I knew this would happen and the avalanche will keep coming.

"Summer!" Ben yells.

I got up and I'm cover in snow. I shook my head hoping the snow would fall off. I turn to see Ben running at me. I got up and smile.

"Summer thanks for saving me back there" Ben said.

"What are friends for and next time be careful when yelling on a mountain cover in snow" I said.

"Yea" Ben laugh nervously.

"Lets go before there is anymore avalanche." I said softly.

We walk toward the snowy path. When I feel an avalanche is coming I quickly drag Ben to the nearest rock and wait for the avalanche to pass by. It took a bit before we finally get out then we see Red eyes with three other Pincher. I look at Ben then we walk up to them quietly and hear them talk.

"Come on you two" Red shout.

"Sir we are cold and we can't feel our feet" both Pincher said.

Then Red eyes turn to see us and said " Well ,well what do we have here."

"What are you two planing" I said anger.

"None even if you are cute" Red eyes said flirtatious

Ben seem to be a bit jealous or I'm be seeing things.

I roll my eye then Red eyes said " You three why can't you be like the ranger. If you can't move then stop the ranger" Red eyes left.

"We stop you and maybe kill you two."

"I build a bronze statue of you two with Pichu"

They attack with an Empoleon,Raichu, and a Weavlie.

I capture them pretty easy. The pokemon instead of attacking me. They attacked each other. Talk about awful teamwork.

"If someone's Weavile wasn't attacking my Raichu we would have them"

"No it was your Raichu who attack my Weavile"

"No your Raichu attack my Empoleon."

"Um Ben let's go" I said Ben nod leaving the three Pincher arguing.

"Be careful Ben the floor is made of ice and the side are missing" I said as we enter a cave.

Ben nods as we careful walk across the ice. I walk and then I see a dark mist in forth of me.

"Ben do you see that" I said pointing at the dark mist.

"No" Ben said confuse and concern.

I continue to walk until I feel someone plush me. I almost fall down.

Ben turn to see me almost falling down. He quickly grab my hand and he pull me up.

"Thanks Ben" I said thinking the dark mist might be Dusk.

"Are you alright Summer" Ben ask.

"I'm fine" I said. Then I look behind me and the dark mist is gone.

"Lets be more careful" Ben said and I nod.

Then we come across a stone state like the one in Faldera Volcano.

"Summer do you mind" Ben ask.

I nod and start drawing Suicune's sign to open the door.

"Good job Summer" Ben said as we go up the stair.

At the end we were too late Red eyes alright woke up Articuno.

"No" I yell as Ben is catching up to me.

Red eyes turn and said "Well,well Summer you are too late now Typhlosion sent her flying. You luck is out now"

"Capture On" I said as I'm capturing Typhlosion. Typhosion use fire punch on my arm. Great more burns then I finally capture and said "Capture Complete"

Red eyes look at me in shock then said "I guess it wasn't luck."

"Of course not. Summer is a great ranger " Ben said.

I blush a bit hearing Ben say that.

Red eyes' roll his eye and left. We chase after him ,but no luck.

"Let go back to Rand's house Ben" I said Ben nods.

Before I head back I see the dark mist again coming towards me.

"Lets get going Summer" Ben said.

"Right?!" I said running up to him and we left for Rand's house.

**What is the dark mist. We will never know ,but me.**

**Ben: What kind of monster you came up with.**

**Me: Monster?**

**Ben: Never mind**

**Summer: Since you know a lot of legends. Are you a monster hunter.**

**Me: Nooo what make you think that ha ha*putting away the sliver bullets and a state* **

**Summer: You are a monster hunter**

**Me: I may be weird at time ,but I aren't a monster hunter**

**Ben: Yea right**

**Me: Lets not talk about this again.**

**Summer and Ben: Agree **

**Me: Well that was weird and I hope you like the story.**


	18. Chapter 17: Brother and Sister

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story and Jay.**

**Jay: I wonder...**

**Me: What is it Jay**

**Jay: Nothing *throw a face to my face***

**Me: Hey that again!**

**Ben:May what was the dark mist that Summer is talking about.**

**Me: You will see little boy**

**Ben: Little boy!? I'm 15!**

**Me: Yea whatever. I older than you **

**Ben: Just one year! **

**Me: Lets get into the story.**

**Jay's P.O.V**

I can't help feeling something is wrong with Summer. I know I'm a jerk to her ,but I'm still her brother. I'm in a guest in Rand's house with, Kate, Kellyn,and Keith. It's pretty loud here. What thing is hunting down Summer. I never told Summer this or anyone ,but I can see the spirit and talk to them from the died. I know I'm weird and freaky that why I make fun of Summer. Her life is normal and mine is not unless talking to random wandering spirit counts as normal. Why do I have this gift I don't know if this would come in handy. I can tell if a spirit is near and if its good or not. Maybe Summer can help me out? Who am I'm kidding. She would think her little brother is going crazy. She would never understand since Summer wasn't born with any gift. No one will... I snap out of it when I heard a tump. Next thing I know it I'm on the ground face down. I stand up to see Keith is being chased by Kellyn and Kate trying to break it up. I smirk looking at them. I know Kellyn and Keith have feelings for Kate. I wonder who would win her over like Summer. Kate can't see them crushing on her. Maybe it about time I should help them.

"Hey Kellyn and Keith" I yell.

Both turn to me then I said " You two are not going win Kate over if you continue chasing each other"

"Huh? What are you talking about" Kate said confuse.

"Um...Don't listen to Jay! He making things up" Kellyn said turning red.

"Keith. I know you have feeling for Kate ever since she saved you" I said laughing to their reaction.

"No I don't like her that way! She is one of my closest friend I have" Keith said turning a red color too.

"Anyone wants to care telling me what is going on?" Kate said more confuse then ever.

"Kellyn and Keith both have feelings for you Kate!" I said laughing until Keith come up to me and start choking me.

I smile as Kate and Kellyn took Keith apart. Sweet Air!

"Ha ha Choking me is not the answer Keith" I said as he turn red.

"What have gone into you Keith" Kate shriek.

Then a fight broke out and Kate is trying to break it up ,but no luck.

I stand there laughing until I somehow I gotten myself in the fight.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Hey Rand" I said as Ben and I walk in.

"Hey Summer your other friends came in to see you" Rand said.

"Huh? Where are they" I ask.

"They all in the guest room" Rand said.

"Thanks" I said walk into the guest next thing I know I fall face down on the ground.

"Summer!" Ben said as he help me get up.

"I'm fine Ben" I said. I see everyone is in a fight ,but Kate who trying to break it up. I know what to do since I'm used to breaking up fight all the time. I walk into the fight and drag one by one until the fight stop. Then Kate turn to me and hug me.

"Nice to see you Kate" I said trying to Kate off of me.

"Sorry and thanks for breaking up the fight." Kate said letting me go.

"No problem almost everyday back home I had to break up fights" I said then I saw my brother Jay sitting on the bed looking he thinking about something deep. He looks up to see and run up hug me. This took me by surprise knowing Jay he would never ever hug me. Then I said "Who are you! And what you do to the real Jay!"

"Don't worry Summer it's me" Jay said rolling his eyes. I look into his eyes noticing he is worry about something. Then I see Kellyn and Keith walking over to me.

"There you are Summer!" Kellyn said.

"We been looking for you since last week" Keith finished.

"Sorry I been pretty busy" I said.

"I can see that" Kellyn said.

" Was most of it going on a date with Ben" Keith smirk. I look at Ben and he did the same. Our face turn a bright red and we yell " WE ARE NOT DATING"

Everyone is laughing as Jay walk up to me and said "So you finally realize you like Ben"

"No...I...don't..like...Ben...that...way" I said trying speak the words.

"Ha ha. Anyway do you mind I need to talk to you about something" Jay said in a soft way. This is so not like him this must be bad.

"Sure?" I said sounding a bit concern.

"Thanks come outside I don't want the other to hear this" Jay said concern.

I nod and follow Jay outside. Then he turn to me and said " Summer I want to tell you. You are being hunted down by an evil spirit"

My eyes widen. How do he know that! I said in shock "Wait how do you know that! " I never told anyone about my dream the other day.

"Wait! You knew!" Jay said surprise.

I nod and show him my beep burn on my neck and the claw marks on my arm. I can see my brother's eyes widen and fear is coming though his eyes.

"He alright on the move" Jay said with fear in his voice.

"Yes" I said and tears coming from Jay's eyes.

"It's alright Jay. Don't worry about me." I said trying to calm Jay down.

"Summer?" Jay said once he calm down.

I look at him and said "Yea Jay"

"...I'm sorry for being a jerk to you" Jay said. Wait did I hear that right. He said sorry. This is worst then I thought.

"It's alright Jay. I'm always here for you. That what sister for" I said smiling.

"Thanks Summer. I should have never took you as for gerant" Jay said hugging me.

"By the way how did you know I was being hunted I never told anyone about that" I ask.

"You see Summer ever since I was born I been gifted with power to see and talk to spirits from the died. I can sense one if they are in the same room" Jay said.

My eyes widen in shock and I said "It's about time I tell you about my gift. Since I was born I been gifted to be able to talk to pokemon and understand them." I said in a soft matter going sure no one else."

I see my brother's eyes widen in shock and said " Why didn't you tell me"

I look at him and said " I didn't tell anyone beside Ben about this. And before you ask he found out and I had no chose ,but to explain to him"

"It alright I did the same I'm used to be called freak" Jay said.

"Same here. Let go back inside before anyone starts to worry" I said walking inside.

"Summer thanks for everything" Jay said and for the first time I saw him smile.

**Who knew Jay had a soft side. It's not as long as the other because I didn't have a lot of time to word.**

**Jay: Shut up May!**

**Me: Why there is nothing wrong.**

**Jay: Whatever *throw a rock at my face***

**Me: I know deep down you have a soft side.**

**Jay: No I don't**

**Me: Ha ha I hope you like the story and now I stop before Jay throw me into the ocean.**


	19. Chapter 18: Family Matter? Huh?

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Me: Let me go Jay!**

**Jay:*throwing me into the ocean* That for making me soft.**

**Ben: Jay you know better than that. *turn around laughing***

**Me: Ha ha very funny I almost forgot to laugh. *Swimming up to a coast***

**Summer: *walks in* What happen here and why May wet?**

**Me: Your brother that what!**

**Summer: Jay what did you do this time? *rolling her eyes***

**Jay: Nothing bad just threw her into the ocean.**

**Summer: Jay don't do that! What she even done to you**

**Jay: Everything!**

**Summer: Jay leave May alone she is planing on writing a new story.**

**Me: Thank Summer and who told you that**

**Summer: I'm inside your mind.**

**Me:... That is not creepy at all.**

**Summer: If you not going to tell them. Then I will**

**Me: Don't you darn!**

**Summer: May is going to write a ranger story about a girl name Katrina.**

**Me: Hey wait! How do you know my nickname. I never told anyone well you learn one thing about me.(using my nickname due I can't think of a good name)**

**Summer: You will never find out and on to the story.**

**Summer's P.O.V**

Jay and I walk back inside a fight broke out again. I sigh and went in the middle of the fight and drag out Ben and Keith. How many fight do I have to break up! I think I broke up over hundreds of fights before. I look at them then ask" What the problem this time"

"Nothing " Keith said as he looks at Ben.

"Come on Ben let's go help Zapdos " I said dragging Ben outside.

"Wait how did you know that" Ben ask.

I look at him and said "He is the last one to wake up" Ben nods

"Have fun love birds" Nema said as Ben and I blush.

"We are not dating!" We both said at the same time.

"Are you sure you two act like You are dating" Rand said coming in the room.

Our blush is as red as it can be. Then I feel someone is push and the same for Ben. Someone push Ben and I until our lips meet. Then I hear a Snap. We broke apart very quickly. I kind of wish it last a little longer. We turn seeing Jay and Keith with a camera. Oh no Jay is so going to get it. I notice Ukulele Pichu and Staraptor smirk.

"Pichu and Staraptor did you do this" I ask.

"Yea we want you two to date" both pokemon said.

My eyes widen. I mean I do like Ben ,but I can't date him not yet. Until our job is done.

Then I turn to Jay and Keith then said "You two are so going pay for this"

"Good team work everyone " Rand said. I look at me in shock.

"You all planed this out!" Ben yell.

"Yea" Nema said.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you kiss" Leanne said laughing.

Everyone laugh leaving us blush redder then a tamato berry. I look at Ben and he did the same.

"Ok that over with let plan the wedding" Nema said.

"W..What..NOT AGAIN" we yell as everyone else continue to laugh.

"Ha ha good time" Rand said.

"Oh yeah everyone meet me upstairs" Leanne said finally stop laughing.

Everyone nods and walk up the stair leaving Ben and I alone.

"What was that" Ben said.

"I don't Ben. I don't know" I said.

"They not going to stop until we date" Ben said.

"Pretty mush" I said.

"Hey love bird hurry up"

"Coming!" I yell and look at Ben as we walk up the stair to Leanne's room.

This is the first time I walk in. Book and book everywhere. This is pairadise for me. I love reading and learning new things and yea back in ranger school people would bully me a lot.

"Summer I did a little research on the sign you have" Leanne said.

I snap out of my thoughts and said " What is it"

"Only the hero can able to see the sign ,but other it just a bright light" Leanne said.

"Mom you are saying Summer is the modern hero" Nema said.

"That is what I'm saying" Leanne said.

"Hey I'm no hero!" I said.

"Tell that to the legendary dog pokemon. You might to relate somehow" Leanne said.

"So you are saying the hero is my ancestor " I said at the same time confuse and surprise.

"Yes" Leanne said. Ben's and mine's jaw drop to the ground.

"Um are you sure" I said.

"Possessive Summer" Leanne said. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Then we hear something crush on the window.

"What" Ben said opening the window letting in a Starly. The Starly fly and tackle me to the ground. Wait this Starly looks familiar. This is mom's! Rand run over to pick me up and said "Are you alright Summer" I nod and got to my feet.

"It been a while Starly" I said and Starly chip and starts flying around me.

"Um Summer can you tell us what going on" Rand said.

"This is my mom's Starly " I said then Starly hand me a package "What this Starly." I open the package to see a letter and the rock that dad gave to me when I was six.

I start reading the letter,

_Dear Summer,_

_How are things going for you and Jay. I hope you two would stop fighting for once. Well for me I'm doing fine here. I cleaned your room to find the rock your father gave to you. I had Starly deliver the rock to you. I know your farther died nine years ago, I know that rock means a lot to you. Since it's the only thing left from him. Your brothers are lucky they didn't though the thing that we had. I can still remember like it was yesterday. Summer I miss you a lot. I know a ranger's life is always busy. I want I'm very proud of you. You grew up to be like your father. I know you will make the world a better place. Like your father Red. Do careful. Good luck on your job Summer._

_Love _

_Mom_

Tears falling from my eyes. The member of my father is coming back to me. Rand looks at me then said "Summer what wrong"

"Nothing" I said

Rand looks at me then said "Do you mind if I read the letter."

I nod as I hand him the letter. His' eyes widen as he reads the letter and look at me and give me a hug then said "Sorry for your lost"

"It Ok it happened nine years ago. Reading this letter just remind me of it" I said forcing a smile. As Rand let me go I look at my blue rock with the symbol on it.

"Summer what did you here" Leanne ask.

"Oh this? My dad gave me this rock on my six birthday before he..." I stop myself.

"I see. You mind if I take a look at it." Leanne said.

"Umm Sure?" I said handing her my rock.

"I see the symbol on the rock means bravely." Leanne said.

"Bravely?" I ask.

Leanne nod and hands my rock back.

"Thanks " I said then all of sudden the room start spinning around.

"Summer are you a ok" Ben said concern filled his eyes.

"I'm fine Ben" I said as I fall down and Ben catch me on time. Then everything went black...

**Me: Since Summer told you about the story. Here are the partner pokemons I'm having a hard time choosing for the main character. Totodile, Bagon, Absol, Grimer, Joltik, Armaldo, Marowak , Ivysaur, Glaceon, Metang, Eevee, Pidgeotto, Lairon, Deino, Quilava, and Kabutops. If you want to help me out just tell me which is the best. So I can start it when I want to. And one more thing I want to do. *Pick up Jay and throw him in the ocean***

**Jay: Hey! *Swimming up to coast***

**Summer: Ha nice job May.*smirk***

**Me: Take that Jay!**

**Jay: I get you back at this!**

**Me: Bring it on.**

**Jay: *Punch me in the face***

**Me: So you can hit a girl huh. *tied up Jay to a chair***

**Summer: Um..I hope you like the story Bye before a fight breaks out.**


	20. Chapter 19: Huh? What! Spirit World!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Ben: No you back.**

**Me: Yes yes I'm **

**Summer: Great...**

**Me: Now I'm back to writing this and I find a way to write the others. **

**Ben: I thought you discontinued this...**

**Me: I will never drop this or anything I do!**

**Lets get back to the story and it good to be back.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Summer!" Everyone yells in fear. Ben have Summer in his arms and notices she is not breathing.

"Everyone Summer is not breathing!" Ben yell.

"What?!" Rand run up to Summer to check her pulse and nothing.

"Quick someone do CPR!" Nema scream.

"Ben! Go do CPR on Summer! Quick! Before she dies!" Rand shout. Ben blush a red color before shaking it off and did start doing CPR on Summer. Everyone Surround Ben as he does CPR.

**Ben's P.O.V**

Please Summer be ok. Not again how many times this happens. It like the world want her to be died. I lend down to give Summer two rescue breath. As soon as my lips meet Summer's my face start heating up. I can tell my face is blushing red. Then I continue to do 30 chest compression and follow it up by two more rescue breath. I repeat the cycle hoping Summer would wake up. Summer please wake up. I don't want to lose my best friend and love again. Wait what did I say. Oh never mind Summer feels the same way. Lets face it I love her.

I'm begging ya wake up please!

**Summer's P.O.V In the Spirit World.**

I slowly woke up and see a lot of people I don't know. Everyone is dress like an angle. Wait don't tell me I'm died alright?! I look at my body and I'm still wearing my pokemon ranger uniform. Am I dreaming this?! If it is this is a weird dream.

"Where am I" I whisper to myself.

"Glad you came and you're in the Spirit World"

"Huh?" I look up to see a man around age 30 or 40 with same color hair as mine with blue eyes and wearing ancient clothing. " Who are you and what is the Spirit World"

"I'm the past hero of Oblivia Fall. And the Spirit World is a place where soul come in after death to rest. Modern Hero of Oblivia" Fall inform.

"Wait? Since I'm in the Spirit World that mean I'm died?" I ask.

"Yes. But you wouldn't stay here for long. I use some my power to call you here." Fall inform.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want to tell you that we are relate." Fall inform.

"What?! How?!" I yelp.

"Yes there is many hero before me. So it run down in the family blood. " Fall inform.

"So that mean your my who know how many great grandpa?" I ask.

Fall nods as he continue "As you may know the legend. I fear it is happening again."

I rise an eyebrow before he continue " I died saving Oblivia. The same thing will happen to you"

My eyes widen in shock then he looks at me before continue " Once you save Oblivia you will passed away. I know you have love ones and I suggest you spend some time with them."

"Is there another way to save Oblivia without me dying" I thought about how heart-broken Ben would be when the time comes.

"I would like you to live longer ,but I don't know any another way" Fall said.

I sign "If that is the only way then let be it. I don't mind taking that changes ,but I'm not sure about Ben. And how would he feel about this."

Fall sign " Unfortunately Ben would be heartbroken once you past."

"I guess I can't change that can I" I look down thinking how lonely my best friend would be.

"I'm sorry there is no other way" Fall states.

I nod in understanding as he continue " I know this is hard on you ,but you can't change fate."

I nod "I wish I can change it ,but I can't if it mean saving Oblivia from danger once more"

"Ok it time to take you back to your body and don't tell anyone about your death in the future. " Fall warns.

"I know if I do they would try to stop me. Unfortunately it is the only way" I state.

"Good to know you understand and bye for now. I be seeing you again later on." Fall state.

"Bye. See ya when I'm died."

Fall's hands start to glow next thing I know it I'm back at Rand's house.

**Normal P.O.V**

"I don't see any sign of life" Nema state as Ben continue to do CPR for an hour now.

"I guess it was time for Summer to move on" Rand murmur.

**Ben's P.O.V**

I be doing this for an hour now and still no sign of life. I guess Nema and Rand is right. Summer is died now. At least she is in a better place. No don't think that. Once I finish with the chest compression I lean in to give two more rescue breath. When I lean in to give her next rescue breath. Summer's eyes open up. Summer and I are blushing furiously. Summer quickly broke apart.

**Summer's P.O.V**

Once I woke up I find Ben kissing me?! Ben and I are blushing furiously. I quickly broke away from the kiss before anything else happens. Next thing I know it I'm tackle by Ukulele Pichu.

"Summer I'm so glad your alright!" Ukulele Pichu cry.

"Sorry to worry you all." I whisper still thinking what Fall told me.

"Summer!" Everyone yell. Ben walk towards me to hug me. Oh no my blush is back.

"Aw So cute Summer is blushing" Nema state. Now I'm blushing more thanks Nema..

"Anyway what happened Summer?" Rand ask as Ben is still hugging me. Who know when he let me go.

"The hero of the past drag me into the Spirit World" I ask.

"Spirit World? Hero?" Leanne ask confuse. I wouldn't blame her for being confuse.

"One the Spirit World is a place when a people died their spirit goes there to rest. Next the hero of the past somehow drag me into the Spirit World to tell me something."

"What is it?" Nema ask.

"I found out his name is Fall and I found out from him is he is my who know how many great grandpa. He said heroes run down my family's blood." I explain.

Everyone's jaw ,but mine drop to the ground.

"Is that true?" Ben ask as I nod.

"Wow your some awesome!" Ben said cause me to blush more as he hug me tighter.

"Ben..I'm...glad...your...happy...but...let...go...of...me..I...can't...breath." I murmur hoping I wouldn't die a bit more early.

Ben finally stop and sweat drop "Sorry Summer don't know what over me"

Take deep breath "It ok Ben" I manage to say.

"Summer?" Rand ask.

I turn to see him and ask "What is it Rand?"

"Maybe it a good idea for you and Ben to take a break." Rand said.

"Huh? Why?" I ask.

"Since you just got back from the Spirit world who know what kind of side effect you may have. So it a good idea for you to take a few days off and Ben you too." Rand explain.

"Huh? I didn't go to the Spirit World?" Ben ask.

"I know ,but I need someone who I can trust to look after Summer" Rand answer.

"Its getting dark out. We should get some sleep." I said.

"Yea your break starts tomorrow Summer and Ben" Rand states.

I guess I don't have a chose "Good Night" I walk outside to sit under the tree where I come to sleep with Ukulele Pichu.

I look up at the stars seeing how beautiful they are.

"The star is beautiful aren't they "

"Huh?" I turn to see Ben. Does he want to make me blush again? I lost count how many time I blushed today. "Yea"

Ben sit next to me "I can't believe. A lot have happened to you both good and bad."

"I know" I bite my lip thinking about what Fall said.

"Summer?"

I turn to Ben and I look thought his brown eyes. Ben lead closer and I did the same and continue to lead until we kiss. We were force to break apart because we ran out of air. I look up to see a full moon. Too bad I really want to date Ben ,but we have a job to do. Even Ben feels the same. It would get in the way of our work. Maybe I date him once we finish ,but if I'm still alive...

"It is dark out. I going to hit the hay. Good Night Summer" Ben said.

"Good Night Ben" I said as I watch Ben go inside.

I look down to see Pichu is sound asleep. I smile at the sleeping mouse pokemon.

I feel like I have change a lot since I first came here.. I'm not as shy as I used to be and I developed feeling for Ben. I would never thought I would want to date my best friend... I don't want see him heart-broken once I die. Enough thinking I should get some sleep. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**Me: Somehow I feel like I gotten a bit better at writing.  
**

**Summer: Well you been writing a lot. **

**Me: Yea I hope this is better than the first time I started writing.**

**Summer: If not you have a lot of work to do.**

**Me: Yea I would like to get better when I come back to school.**

**Summer: I hope you like the story.**


	21. Chapter 20: Day Off!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Me: This is something thing I want to say must likely you wouldn't care. I got an email from my school saying last year I gain more grade point then a normal for a sophomore in high school! My school said if I continue to work hard for the next year I will get a scholarship! When I first read this I was in complete shock! I'm not the smartest person out there and when I started High School I didn't think this would happen. When I get back to school I will be in my third year of High School. As far as I know I'm the youngest because everyone in my class would be 17 and I'm 16.**

**That enough of me talking about my life and now let's get into the story.**

**Ben's Dream **

"Huh?" I look around to see I'm in a forest? How did I get here? I guess I'm in a dream. I got up as a girl run past me screaming.

"Hey are you alright?!" I yell ,but the girl didn't hear me like I wasn't there in the first place. I chase after the girl as I got closer the girl turn out to be Summer?! OK this is weird why am I dreaming about her? I notice her body is cover with cuts, bullets, and she missing am arm?! Summer's blood is everywhere. Summer is barely breathing.

"Your not getting away Summer! I'm not getting letting you live!"

I turn to see a dark mist almost like a human.

"Dusk! Why do you want me died so badly!" Summer yell as she try to run. The more she move the more blood she lose. I stand there in horror. Something is after Summer?! I see the thing pull out a knife and start stabbing Summer. I jump in forth of Summer as the thing continues to stab her. The knife went though me?! That right this is a dream.

"Because Summer your father is the one to blame" the thing yell sounding daemonic.

Summer cough out blood before saying " What did my father did to you?"

"Everything he stop me from getting my dream to come true." the dark mist state.

"My dad killed you because he had no chose. You only wanted to kill people and wanting to kill the all human. Your are insane Dusk!" Summer yells at the dark mist. Which I'm guess its Dusk. That name I think I heard it before.

"That is not insane Summer. I enjoy see the horror in people's eyes before I kill them like what I'm doing to you!" Dusk continues to stab Summer. How is she still alive after all that.

"That is insane" Summer pull out a pokeball and sent out a large blue rain deer. "Xerneas use moon blast!"

Xerneas adsorb energy from the moon and blast the light at Dusk. The attack just went though him. Both stand there in shock.

"Xerneas' power didn't do anything!" Summer shout. Even I'm surprise. An attack from a legendary pokemon didn't do anything.

"Haha Do you think an attack from a pokemon can stop me!" Dusk laughs as he continues "Your boyfriend Ben wouldn't come to save you. After I must as well kill everyone you care for!"

"I wouldn't let you do that! I rather be killed 100 times then let you hurt the people I love!" Summer yells fire in her eyes.

"You show love and kindness. That show you are weak! And your boyfriend was only using you!" Dusk state. What?! I would never use Summer like that! Love or kindness doesn't show your weak! It show you are a good person with a brave heart.

"No Ben would never do that I known him for a long time now." Summer protest.

"Yes he will. People take advance of people who have kind and gentle soul. Ben is only friends with you only to do his bidding." The words hit Summer pretty hard as she start to cry. I can't stand seeing Summer hurt. I look as Summer recall Xerneas.

"You been chasing me for a long time now and I can't" Dusk pull out a knife for before and stab into Summer's heart. Summer cry out in pain then said before dying " I...find..a..way...to...stop...you...from...killing...my...love...ones...Ben...I..lov.." Summer die before she could finish. Tears falling down my eyes as the mist turn walking away not noticing me.

"Now I finish killing her and it time to kill her love ones" he laugh " Lets start with a slow painful death ,but with who...I know Summer's boyfriend Ben"

He laughs as he walk out of the forest.

**End of Dream Ben's P.O.V**

"What the?!" I wake up right all way and sit up. I'm sweating a lot. I'm breathing rapidly. What in earth what that about?! I never had a dream like this before. I look to see my partner pokemon is sound asleep. I can't shake that image off my head. It looked very real. Is there something Summer isn't telling me because that Summer in my dream states 'You been chasing me for a long time now and I can't.' How about that Xerneas. How can Summer get her hands on the legendary pokemon. It goes against the rule of using pokeball. Then again it could be just a nightmare. None of this never happen. I look out the window seeing it's still dark maybe 3 in the morning. It's best I get some sleep and when I'm up. I could spend some time with Summer. I lay back down on my bed and let sleep take over.

**Normal P.O.V Spirit World **

"Do you have any idea what you have done and how are you here in the first place!" Fall yell at a dark mist.

"I just took over your soul and told Summer. When she save Oblivia it would cost her life. That is all I did" Dusk states.

"Summer can save Oblivia without getting herself killed!" Fall yells.

"I got to go" disappear into thin air.

"Great I used up my power to bring Summer back here. There is no way for me to tell her what happen." Fall murmur to himself.

**Summer's P.O.V**

I wake up slowly and look up to the sky. From the looks of the sun It around 6 in the morning. Knowing Ben he is still asleep and today is our day off. I guess I spend some time with Xerneas. Pichu woke up and chip "Morinng Summer"

"Good morning Pichu" I greet. I got up and walk toward a fisherman with Ukulele Pichu.

"Sir you might taking me to Dolce Island" I ask

"Sure thing Summer hop on" the fisherman said.

"Thank" I hop on broad as he take me to Dolce Island. I walk for a bit until I can find a good area to let out Xerneas. I press the button to let Xerneas out.

"Morning Summer and Pichu" Xerneas greet.

"Good Morning Xerneas" Pichu and I greet at the same time. I hand Pichu and Xerneas some berries I found on the way.

"Thanks" Pichu gladly start eating.

"Thanks you Summer" Xerneas gladly took the berries.

"Summer you should eat something" Pichu state.

"I go get an apple. Be right back some don't move" I said. I walk though the forest to find an apple tree. So I pick an apple and start eating it. Once I was done I walk back to my pokemon.

"I'm back Xerneas and Pichu" I shout as I run back.

"Let get going Summer it's 7 " Xerneas states. I nod and return Xerneas to her pokeball.

"Let's go for a walk Pichu" I state.

"Are we going to see some ruins Summer?" Pichu ask.

"Yea I want to learn more about Oblivia's past" I started to think which is a good place to look around.

"Summer?" Pichu ask.

"Yea?" I ask.

"When you used to be in ranger school did anyone made fun of you?" Pichu ask.

I thought about it a bit before saying "Yea. I have been for a long time."

"Really? What happen" Pichu ask.

"Ok here one thing that happened " I said. Then I start telling Pichu a bit of my ranger school life.

**In the past Ranger School.**

_I would study every time I have the changes to. I was walking up the stairs heading towards the library. A group of student walked up to me and start punching me in the guts. I look at him then I try walking away, but they dragged me in and start kicking me until blood came out. I stand up weakly and ask them "Why did you do that for?"_

_"Because you are a weirdo and a nerd" the student answered._

_I look at him and said "So what I'm a weirdo or a nerd. It doesn't give you the right to thrash me around"_

_"You are just a wimp Summer. A weakly. What you like are weird as well" one student said._

_"I don't care what name you call me. Bye I'm off to my study." I calmly said.  
_

_"Nope" one punched me in the face. I fell down hard on the wooden floor. I got up and try to walk away. Someone kicked on my back. I fell face first. I didn't scream in pain, cry, and fight back. That they want you to do. I knew better than to pick a fight with anyone. I don't care how much they attack me. I wouldn't fight back._

_"The wimp isn't crying or screaming in pain. Let's kick this up a bit" one yell. One grabbed my neck and slammed me to the wall and started coughing me. They have done numbers on me. I can't breath. My face started to turn blue._

_"Leave Summer alone!"_

_Everyone turn to see it was my best friends Ben and Kate. In shock they dropped me._

_"Summer!" Ben yells as he ran up to me and helped me out to my feet._

_"Leave my best friend alone you guys. She haven't done anything to you. Yea she different of everyone else. That because everyone is different" Kate yelled._

_"Ben?" I whispered. _

_"Yea Summer?" Ben asked as he help me walk towards Kate._

_"Thanks Ben." I whispered to his ears. He turned pink and turn away._

_"Your welcome Summer" Ben whispered back._

_"What is going on here?!"_

_We all turn to see my teacher Miss. April. Miss. April looks shock as she see a small blood pond on the floor, blood covered the school walls, and saw me covered in my blood.  
_

_"Summer are you alright?!" Miss April asked. I weakly nodded and Miss. April ask "Ok who did this to Summer?!" Then she saw the group of student's hands and feet are covered in my blood._

_"You guys! You all coming with me!" Miss. April yell as she took the group of school who know where._

_With Ben's help I walked up to my best friend Kate and whispered to Kate "Thanks Kate."_

_Kate smiled "What are friends are for" I look at my two best friend and gave them a smile as we walked to the nurse's office. After I came out of the nurse's office the school gave me some time off so I can recover. I used that time to study. _

_"Summer?"_

_I look up from my textbook and saw Kate standing there. "What is it Kate"_

_"I am wondering why were you didn't fight back those jerks?" Kate ask._

_"That what they wanted me to do. I don't like hurting other living things. " I answered her question._

_"I see " Kate murmured._

**Back to parent time. Summer's P.O.V**

"Wow" Pichu said.

"Don't worry about it Pichu. It the past. " I said calmly.

"Hey Summer and Pichu"

We turn to see Ben there. Wait how did we get outside of Rand's house. I guess that story took longer then I thought.

"Hey Ben" I wave at Ben.

Ben run up to me and said "So what would you like to do at our day off"

"Not sure" I state.

"Great then come with me" Ben drag me to Dolce Island. He let me go when we reach a hidden cliff with a beautiful view.

"Wow Ben where did you find this " I ask.

"I just came out here for a walk one day and I manage to find this place. I wanted to show you this place when we get the day off." Ben answer my question.

We both sit down closer together looking at the view. I look at Ben to see he have a worry look on his face.

"Ben this there something wrong" I ask him.

Ben snap out of his thoughts and turn to me "No it nothing Summer"

"Ok Ben remember I'm always here when you need me" I kiss Ben on the cheek. Ben smile and kiss me on my cheek back. We both are blushing and smiling. We both enjoy each other company. For a few hours we talked and look at the view.

"This place is beautiful as you Summer" Ben said.

I blush a bright red color at Ben's comment. Ben just laugh at my bashful nature. I don't know why I have seen Ben like this before I like him. I just feel so happy when I'm around him. I love him.

"I guess this is the closest we have for a date" Ben said.

"Yea I guess so." I said.

"Anyway Summer I have a question" Ben ask.

"Sure what is it" I ask.

"I want to know now long you liked me like this?" Ben asked.

I thought about it a bit before answering his question " I think even since Day Break Ruins. When I got you back from Red eyes. I started liking you more than just a friend"

"Thanks for answering my." Ben said.

"How about you Ben" I ask.

" I have feelings for you for a long time. Even during ranger school. I didn't know it at the time. I realize I have feeling for you is when you took the hit for me and almost killing yourself to save me." Ben answer.

"I see" I murmur.

We continue seeing the beautiful view. I shiver a bit from the cold. Ben notice and pull me into a hug. I feel warm inside. I guess this is how love feels. Ben turn to me and I turn to Ben. We got lost into each other's eyes and about to kiss until my styler start to ring. We both snap out of it and I answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Summer come back to Rand's house quickly" Murph yell.

"Calm down Murph and tell me what going on" I said.

"No time come in quick. I explain when you get here" Murph yell and he hang up before I could say anything.

Ben turns to me and ask "What wrong Summer?"

"I don't know. All I know that Murph need help" I pick up Ukulele Pichu and start running back to Rand's house.

"Right" Ben yells as he run at mu heel.

I hope we can make it in time.

**Me: I feel tried. Its 12:45 A.M Well I'm off to bed. Good Night.**

**Summer: *yawn* I guess it pretty late at night.**

**Ben: Yea your right. I hope you like this story and good night.**


	22. Chapter 21: More to Ben

**I don't own pokemon, but I do own this story.**

**Me: Wow the other day I had a weird dream. I was dreaming that somehow I got stunk in the pokemon world and I look exactly like Summer. I started freaking out outside of Rand's house and I had Ukulele Pichu as my partner pokemon. Rand walked outside seeing me freaking out and asked 'What wrong Summer?' I told him 'I'm not Summer!' Rand gave me a weird look on his face before walking back inside his house. I walked for a bit thinking how can I get out of the pokemon world. I mean it cool and all ,but I have family in the real world. Somehow I found myself in Tilt Village and bump into someone. I apologize to who ever I bumped into. I got up and saw it was Summer and Ben are standing there. Summer was the one I bump into. Everyone stand there in shock seeing two Summer. Well one I somehow turn into seem to be shock the most. Before they could say anything I ran out of their thinking I upset the balance. Ben and Summer chased me to get answers. After that I don't know what happened or I don't remember.**

**Summer:...**

**Ben:...**

**Me: Hey I can't control my dream and I'm getting freaked out because I normally don't dream of anything. It happening more often. In one another dream I was hugging Ben Drowned...(If you don't know who Ben Drowned it a creepy pasta for Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask)**

**Summer: Your dream are...special...**

**Ben: So your going to write a fan fiction about your dreams.**

**Me: I don't know. I'm freaking out about this. I normally never dream of anything! It like it trying to tell me something.**

**Ben: I wonder what it is..**

**Me: Enough about my weird dreams. I want to say I made drawing of Summer,Ben,Kate, and Kellyn. If you want to see them I post them on DeviantArt. I do want you to check it out ,but I'm not forcing you to do it. My username is the same here. If you do see them I would like to know what you think of it.**

**Ben: Lets get into the story.**

**Ben's P.O.V**

Summer and I run on our way to Rand's house. Then I start feeling a massive headache which cause me to fall.

"Ben! Are you alright?!" Summer help me on my feet.

"I'm fine Summer" I whisper. I try to walk ,but I keep falling down.

"You can't walk " Summer murmurs as she picks me up and curry me over her back.

"Summer...you... don't... have... to.. do... this.." I stammer. I'm in shock how strong Summer is to be able to curry me.

"Ben you can't walk and you're in pain. Plus as a ranger its my duty to help anyone" Summer flattery. I sign she is right. I look down on her arm seeing a lot of scar. Summer is willing to kill herself before anything else happens. Once I think about it Summer have lost a lot of blood and jet she is still alive. Summer is a strong girl. There is only one of a kind like Summer. I don't think I ever seen Summer act selfish and unlike other girls she hate putting on make up. She hates wearing a dress too. Summer is a smart and very kind girl who try to see the bright side of things. She works hard for everyone. Summer would try to keep everyone happy. Her love for history and legend is great. I remember visiting her's room it is filled with books on legend and history. She had fossils line up neatly across the table. She had nothing girly in her room. I remember see some gems too. Every time I visit her room I feel I just walk into a museum. Summer is different from any girl I have met.

"Ben we almost there" Summer state and I smile before passing out.

The last thing I hear is "BEN!"

**Ben's Vision **

_"Huh" Where am I? I got up and look around to see I'm in a ruin of sort._

_"You are not getting away with this Ed the thinker!"_

_I look around to see stairs lending up. I walk up the stair seeing Summer in battle with Mewtwo?! _

_I see I'm unconscious and Summer is holding me as she fight Mewtwo. Across the room I see Edward wearing a gold armor as dark energy surround him._

_"Well now Summer I alright have" Edward jeer._

_I walk closer to the sense to get a better look. My body is cover in burns and a deep cut on my arm and leg. It is so deep you can see my bone. As for Summer she have many cuts on her body and there is a cut on her back of her neck_

_"NO You have not! You hurt my best friend Ben. I'm not letting you get away with this!" Summer shout as tears fall her eyes._

_"I should have killed when we first met. No matter now I can just kill you right here and now!" the armor start to glow as he lunch a dark bream at Summer. What in earth is happening?! This is just a nightmare Ben so calm down. None of this is happening._

_"This is just a vision of the future"_

_"Huh? Who said that" I look around to find Celebi._

_"Its me Celebi" Celebi chirp._

_"A vision of the future?! How is this possible?!" I ask._

_"You don't know do ya?" Celebi ask as she fly around me._

_"No I don't. Can you explain to me what is going on?!" I ask._

_"Sure as you can tell this is a vision of the future" Celebi state. _

_"Yea I know you told me" I deadpan._

_"You see you were born with the power to see into the past,parent, and future." Celebi explain._

_My eyes widen then I ask " Since I'm born with them. Why I have any vision before coming here"_

_"That is something I can't tell you Ben. You would have to find out for yourself " Celebi continues. _

_"Great...Why am I getting this vision now then" I ask looking at Celebi carefully._

_"The hero need your help" Celebi states._

_"Hero?" I ask._

_"Your friend Summer" Celebi explain._

_"There is no way I can help her. She is better than me at everything" I state._

_"That maybe true. There is something you have inside of you. That Summer doesn't have." Celebi continues._

_"What is it then" I ask._

_"You will see when time comes" Celebi state. "Vision will keep coming to you and you can't tell anyone about this!"  
_

_"I can't tell my best friend " I ask._

_"No it too dangerous. If a foe find out about your power. They surely kidnap you and force vision into you" Celebi explain._

_"Ok I don't agree this fully ,but you do have a point there and how do I know when I'm about to have a vision?" I ask._

_"You will gain a massive headache and can't walk. Those are the sign of an incoming vision" Celebi explain._

_"Ok I see." I murmur_

_"Now then let get you back to your friend. She is worry sick about ya. Young Love" Celebi chirp._

_"Hey?!" a blush creep on my face "And thanks Celebi"_

_"Your welcome now go"Celebi chirp._

**End of Vision. Summer's P.O.V**

"BEN?!" I shake Ben to see if he wake up. No luck and I notice he is not breathing. Is...he..died..? Tears fall down my eyes as I check his pulse and nothing. Time for me to do CPR. I did 30 chest compression and 2 rescue breath. I been doing this for an hour now and nothing. I guess it was time for Ben to move on..I feel awful and heart-broken. I drag Ben's died body next to a tree and lay it there. I walk to the tree next to it and sit down as more tears fall down. I have fail to protest my best friend Ben.

"Summer"

I turn to see Kate walking towards to me. "Ben is died"

Kate's eyes widen as she check Ben's pulse and nothing. Then walk toward me and sit next to me. "I'm so sorry Summer I know how must Ben means to you"

I didn't say anything I just let tears fall down my eyes. As Kate try to calm me down

**Kate's P.O.V**

This is awful one of my friend died and my best friend's crush. I can't tell how mush pain Summer is going though. As far as I know Ben and Summer been friends since they were six years old. Even Summer doesn't tell me about her crush I can tell it is Ben. The same thing for Ben. They would make a cute pair. As one of her best friend I better calm her down. I can't stand seeing her like this. Good thing I came up looking for her.

**Ben's P.O.V**

"Um" I slow got up then I hear crying. I turn to see Summer crying and Kate trying to calm her down. I feel awful Summer thought I was died. I got to make this up to Summer. I got up and walk towards her and she didn't notice me. I sat down in forth of her as Kate is too busy trying to calm Summer down to notice me sitting there.

"Summer don't cry" I said in a soft and gentle way.

Summer looks up to see me and give me a hug.

"Ben your alive?!" Kate shout.

I nod as I look at Summer not wanting her to cry. I lend down and kiss her on the lips not caring Kate is there watching. I can tell I took Summer by surprise and Kate looks surprise too. Then she smiles.

"It about time you two get together" Kate said as I continue to kiss Summer then we broke off. Then I turn to Kate and ask "You knew?"

"Yea everyone knows that " Kate smile.

"Kate please don't tell anyone about this " Summer said shyly.

"Don't worry you two I wouldn't tell anyone" Kate said.

"Don't scare me like that again Ben" Summer said as she lend in and kiss me on the lips.

Kate smile then say "True love" As we continue to kiss then we broke apart remembering we have to go to Rand's. I grab Summer's hand and drag her to Rand's.

"What wrong Ben?" Kate ask as she is catching up to us.

"Something happens at Rand's " Summer answer for me.

"I see let's get going then" Kate said.

We all nod and rush to Rand's house.

**Ben: Wow...**

**Me: I decided to give Ben some powers of his own.**

**Ben: I hope you like the story.**

**Me: Time to go good night.**


	23. Chapter 22: More Kidnapping!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer G: So this is where you work.**

**Summer: Since when I have a twin?!**

**Ben: May what did you do this time!**

**Me: Oh this is Summer Guardian from my story in wattpad Pokemon Ranger History Unfold. (Still working on it)**

**Summer: Why am I a pokemon trainer in this story *Reading it * **

**Summer G: Used to *Sign* Used to.**

**Ben: What happen?**

**Summer G: Well it all started.**

**Me: *Cover Summer G's mouth * Don't give it away!**

**Summer G: *Roll her eyes* Whatever**

**Ben: Um...Lets get into the story before anything else happens..**

**Summer's P.O.V**

As we run to Rand's house I hear an explosion in the woods.

"What was that?!" Ben yells.

"I don't know" Kate fall down and get up quickly.

"I go look and you two go to Rand's" I shout as I walk to the woods.

"Ok be careful!" Ben yells.

"Don't worry Ben I will be fine!" I run though the forest to see a huge hole in the ground. I jump into the cater to see a meteonite. I walk closer to the meteonite it starts to glow. Then it took a form of a pokemon not just any pokemon Deoxys. This Deoxys have different color then a normal one. Orange is replaced by black and light blue with bloody red color and crystal on her chest is a deep purple.

"What is that Summer?!" Ukulele Pichu ask scare of his life.

"It looks like a shadow pokemon Pichu" I answer.

"Very good you are smart Summer" Huh? I turn to see a guy wear all purple. I yell "Who are you and what have you done to Deoxys!"

"Who am I you may ask? I'm Purple eyes and to answer your question this is Shadow Deoxys. I crated her from all the life we took from many pokemon to bring her to life and there is one more thing I need " Purple jeer.

"YOU KILL HUNDRED OF POKEMON JUST TO CRATE HER AND I WOULDN'T LET YOU GET THE LAST THING YOU NEED!" I screech in anger. My blood is boiling in anger. All of those pokemon lost their life for their experiments! The worse thing is they don't even care!

"Well yes pokemon is nothing ,but a tool of war and the last thing I need is here" Purple eyes points at me. "I need your blood!" This guy is insane

"Not if I can help it!" I yell getting really for battle.

"I don't think so" Deoxys broke my styler and grab hold of me. I try to get away ,but Deoxys is too powerful. Purple eyes smirk as he pull out a knife. My eyes widen as he come closer to me with a knife in hand.

"Let me go!" I shout.

"No don't worry this wouldn't hurt well for me" Purple eyes smirk as he cut my face with his knife. No matter how mush it hurts I didn't scream. As blood come running down my face he pull a cup out of his bag. He place the cup under my bloody face to fill it up with my blood. Then he pull out a needle to fill it with my blood and inject it to Deoxys.

Deoxys smirk and I can feel all the energy Deoxys is getting from my blood.

"Deoxys knock her out and return to Sliver Falls** (I think that the name if not let me know) **" Purple eyes yell.

Deoxys point at me and he said "Leave her there to die!"

I cry out in pain then everything went black.

**Ben's P.O.V**

We run inside of Rand's house to see Rand laying on the flood as Murph trying to get him up.

"What happen! " Kate and I shout. Murph turn to see us and to say "I don't know what happen I found Rand like this" he turn to face us "Where is Summer?"

"We heard an explosion and Summer went to see what it came from " Kate answer his question.

"Wait where Nema and Leanne?" I ask looking around to see if they hiding.

"They kidnapped Nema and Leanne" Rand inform us as he try to get up.

"Pokemon Pincher kidnap Nema Leanne!" Rand groan in pain.

"I thought Blue eyes was fire ,but for Red eyes I'm not sure" Kate state.

"I don't think Red eyes would do this. His boss might fire him because how many time he lost to Summer " I remark.

"I saw both red and blue ,but my vision was blur so I can't tell " Rand murmur. I was about to say something until we hear a cry and it sound like Summer!

"Kate did you hear that?" I ask running out to the door.

"Yea and it sound like Summer! Lets go!" Kate run outside as well.

We run though the same forest Summer went in. After 30 minute of running we find unconscious Summer laying on the ground with a cut on her face.

"Summer!" I run out to her and curry her on my back.

"What happen to Summer?!" Kate ask.

"I don't know Kate" I murmur taking the unconscious Summer on my back to Rand's.

We run back inside seeing the surprise look on Rand and Murph's face.

"What happen to Summer?!" Rand ask recovering from his surprise.

"I don't know" I run up stair place Summer on a bed. As Kate walks in the room with a wet towel and place it on Summer's face.

"What do you think happen Ben?" Kate ask cleaning the cut on her face.

"I'm not sure ,but I have a feeling it the same people who attack Rand and kidnap Nema and Leanne." I answer her.

"Silver Fall"

"Huh?" we look down at Summer as she keep saying the same thing 'Sliver Fall'

"Let leave her to rest " I nod and walk down stairs.

**Summer's Dream **

"Summer"

I got up see pure darkness and hear that voice again "Summer"

"What?" I look around to see no one is there. "Who are you! Show your self!"

"As you wish" then the same Deoxys that attacked me before is here.

"What do you want!?" I growl

"Well,well is that how you threat yourself Summer" Deoxys laughs.

"What are you talking about?!" I cross my arms.

"I'm you" Deoxys states.

"How could you be me? I'm not a pokemon" I state.

"Of course you not a pokemon. I'm base off you " Deoxys state.

"Huh base off me?" OK I'm very confuse there is only one me that I know of.

"We think,breath,feel,act, and talk alike" Deoxys then turn into me?! She look exactly like me ,but her eyes are brown as my are blue.

"Huh? What!? How?!"

"To answer all of your question. One the Pincher spy on you everywhere you went to get your data. With it they created a body base off Deoxys and added so I can transform into you at will. With that they killed over hundred of pokemon just to give me life." Deoxys looks at me.

"So your saying you are my twin sister or something?" I ask.

"Yes I'm your twin sister " she said.

"OK then how do I know you are not lying " I ask.

Deoxys smirk and said " Because I know you like Ben"

That caught me by surprise as a blush creep up to my face "How did you"

"Because I'm you " Deoxys turn back into a pokemon.

"Why do Purple eyes need my blood then?" I ask.

"So I can control myself better" then transform into me again.

This can't get any weirder then this. I find out the Deoxys who attacked me is my twin sister

"I know Summer "

"Huh how did you know we I was thinking" I ask.

"Like I said before you and I think alike" Deoxys deadpan.

"Oh yea" I sweat drop

"Come to Sliver Fall. Purple eyes kidnap Nema and Leanne"

"Sliver Fall?"

Deoxys nod.

"So you can talk pokemon and people?" I ask.

Deoxys nod once more.

"Is Purple eyes know you doing this" I ask.

"Nope even you come and save your friend I run away with you " Deoxys states.

I nod as she continue " I should let you rest and sorry for attacking you back there"

"It ok and bye"

"Bye" with that Deoxys disappear.

**Me: Like Summer G said before I writing another story ,but not here. It in wattpad and yes I will put in ObliviaShipping in it. If you want to read it go to wattpad and look up ether my user name or Pokemon Ranger History Unfold.**

**Summer: I have a Deoxys for a twin sister?!**

**Ben: Wow Summer is there something you didn't tell me.**

**Summer: *Sweat drop* No..**

**Me: Oh yea almost forgot Pokemon Ranger Unfold is base off a dream I had a few days ago.**

**Ben: I hope you like it.**

**Me: If you read Pokemon Ranger History Unfold I would like to know what you think of it so far. **

**Summer: Bye see ya on the next chapter.**

**Summer G: See ya I go back to my story *Disappear***


End file.
